Tsviet of Steel
by Aburg76
Summary: Discovered by deepgorund Coloured Tsviet Suchīru the Steel has lived as long as he can remember in it however when him and Nero are sent through to another dimension when Weiss ejects them from Omega in a bid to save the two what will become of them and why does a person call Suchīru Ichika?
1. Prologue

**Alright**** truth is I had made a version of this some time while I was still in high school and I just rediscovered it a few days ago I have decide to tweak the story to make it more mature that it was ****originally**

* * *

"I'm sorry" the German delegate said to Chifuyu Orimura "with regret I must inform you that the place where we suspected your brother Ichika Orimura has been destroyed, his kidnappers somehow got wind of our attempt to rescue him and have destroyed the building burning everyone unfortunate to be in there to a crisp"

Chifuyu Orimura the Brunhilde took the news with stoic silence, while on the outside she appeared quite calm inside was another story. "were there any corpses that were found and identified?" she asked maintaining a very calm demeanour.

"there were a few" the delegate admitted. "unfortunately none of them could be identified as your brother."

"Where they too damaged for identification?" Chifuyu asked hoping that her brother was not one of the bodies.

"no" the delegate answered much to her surprise "none of them fit the description of your brother, so there is a possibility he still could be out there" the delegate finished.

"thank you" Chifuyu said. "for telling me and for helping me even though you didn't have to"

"don't worry about it besides we have not found your brohter so, if you don't want to train our cadets for a year the board has told me that it is fine, we all need time for these particularly delicate and mentally tiring situations" The delegate responded.

"its, its okay I will do as I promised" the Brunhilde responded firm in her response showing no traces of weakness.

"if it can do you any good, I can inform you that we are still searching" the Delegate informed her.

That made Chifuyu feel grateful to them "thank you" she said there was a brief flash in her eyes that was watery and she thought sadly "_Ichika what has become of you?_"

"Don't write him off just yet" the delegate assured her kindly "if your brother is out there and he is alive we _will_ find him." Chifuyu nodded in thanks.

**In the heart of dark expanse that is DeepGround, where the most inhuman experiments occur**

"it seems as though you have found something that you consider interesting, that is why you brought it to me?" the Restrictor stated to the deepground soldiers.

"yes sir!" the soldier responded with a crisp salute. "we found him near a mako stream sir, we first assumed he was dead but his condition tells us otherwise, if I may add there is something odd about the boy I thought that perhaps with your expertise sir you could tell us"

"This better not be a waste of my time" The Restrictor stated not bothering to tell them the consequences due to it already being drilled into their brains, both figurativly and literally. Observing the unconscious child he saw a boy, roughly under the age of ten most probably seven or six. Then he noticed what was odd, the mako exposure that the child had obviously been exposed to had somewhat altereed his body causing him to to generate it "interesting I think I should inform the 'makers' perhaps they will find a use for the boy" the Restrictor mused before turning to the soldiers still standing at attention. "excellent you have done well, ensure that this one is taken to the 'makers' they will be they will decide his fate" he ordered.

"yes sir" the Deepground soldiers responded before taking the child away.

"now this is interesting the boy appears to generate his own mako" one of the makers stated. Peering at the unconscious child on the examination table. Not ones to take risks the makers had injected sedatives into the child's body to keep him unconscious as the 'studied' him.

"interesting indeed, unlike all of those here who require to bathe in Mako constantly he has it being pumped through his blood stream, pure mako not a single drop of blood and yet he lives, he is definitely almost if not more interesting as Weiss" another one commented.

"that may be true but look at this" another scientist gestured towards an electrical chart "it is also changing him though it is a wonder why he has not mutated horribly though? Also as we are seeing his hair colour is changing in front of our very eyes as if the mako cells are only just activating"

"interesting the scans show that now his skin should be unable to be cut by regular means" one observed the incoming information. "also the potential that he can generate more Mako is there, but I believe that this is the highlight of this treasure chest" the fourth one declared.

"fascinating not only has his body able to regenerate itself he is also capable from what we are seeing of performing feats that are above that of one of a First class" the first one observed. "and we haven't even 'enhanced' him yet.

"yes that is one of the crowning jewels" the fourth agreed "but I believe his brainwaves are what we should look at.

"oh" the third observed "that is useful" he commented looking at the brainwaves

"Very useful indeed" the second agreed. "not only does he have naturally developed enhancements but according to this, he has no memory either"

"perfect" the first said with a cruel smile "that is just perfect"

"I suggested that we begin work immediately" the forth said "we can also transfer information into him while he work"

"agreed" the other three stated and then they began to work.

"though who will be the one to raise him?"

"we can't let a restrictor do it because of the image they must maintain"

"I guess we can use Weiss, I suggest that we tell him to treat this boy as a younger brother or something, it will probably work and make him forget those foolish desires he has to release Nero if we force another younger 'brother' onto him" one suggested.

"that could work, fine I guess we should do that but this one will need a name"

"how about Suchīru? it matches the colour of his hair" the first one suggested.

"I guess that will do, in the end to us his name is irrelevant

**Sometime after the events where Weiss and the Tsviets kills the Restrictor**

"should we have let him die like that?" Suchīru asked his older brothers Nero and Weiss.

"should we have let who die like what?" Nero responded the only two in the entire of deepground who he wasn't hostile too was his older brother Weiss and his younger adopted brother, after all they where the only two who didn't treat him like a monster. The latter was the one who had just spoken.

"sorry Nero you weren't there, It was when we killed the restrictor when you were still locked away by those bastards." Suchīru apologised to Nero.

"I know we should have not let him die like that but it was the only way" Weiss said.

"no I mean should we have let Shelke reveal that to him after all she had done that on her own volition" Suchīru answered.

"I know you have mixed feelings about this but all three of us here are brothers" Weiss stated "we can rely on each other after all you are as much my brrother as Nero is and he is as much your brother as I am, remember this we will never be alone for we are brothers, together we are invincible" Weiss stated knowing that his youngest brothers greatest fear was being alone as it was the same with Nero. "on the other hand did you see the way Rosso was eyeing you recently I think she may have taken a fancy to you" Weiss teased to lighten the mood he knew that his degradation was causing his brothers unmeasurable amount of grief.

"what no, my form was flawless I left no openings?" Suchīru responded confused.

"no not that way" Weiss said sometimes it was hard to get the idea of affection from other people who are not your brothers through to Suchīru he only thought it was loyalty and admiration. And of course when it came to anything other than combat he was denser than the metal he was named after. After all he was only ten years old. "never mind you'll understand when you're older right now we have to finish things" Weiss said.

**Some time after Weiss's Defeat by Vincent as Omega**

"Nero Hang on" Suchīru said as he dragged his bothers near lifeless body across the frozen wasteland.

"brother stop it I am not going to make it" Nero stated. Since the incident where they had bonded with Weiss freeing him from that hated human Hojo's controlled they had been transported here to some frozen place. Suchīru had faired better than Nero to their ejections where Weiss attempted to save them before they where destroyed by Omega. Nero and him had been badly damaged though due to his insane regeneration factor and mako generation Suchīru was able to recover and supply his brother with the mako that he needed. But the damage that Nero had sustained was too much and he was dying despite his brothers best efforts.

"don't talk like that remember what Weiss said that we would always be there for each other?" Suchīru said desperately.

"little brother" Nero said weakly "you're just like me afraid of being alone" anything else Nero could have said was cut off as they were shot at .

Then a voice spoke in some strange language. "do you know what the hell their saying?" Suchīru asked.

"no idea" Nero confessed weakly then they where shot at again.

not waiting any longer Suchīru did the only thing he could do at that point if he wanted to keep Nero safe, he ran. Through the blizzard his mako enhanced perceptions caught a glimpse of their pursuers. Apparently their pursuers where women wearing some strange form of armour that enabled them to fly not only that but it had some bizarre weapons attached to them. A shot when flying past him and Nero then exploding sending the two flying into a small ditch.

"Nero" Suchīru shouted his brothers name as he crawled up to him.

"Like I said little brother you always were like me afraid of being alone" Nero said weakly it was clear that he wasn't going to last much longer. "but don't worry like me you will never be truly alone" he smiled his bandages covering his face moving with motion. "but you will never be alone brother, we will always be with you, in this world of filthy humans our our bond will never break, I do imagine that even as the Building collapsed on her Rosso's thoughts must have been of you" he coughed the light in his fiery eyes dying out "you will never be alone" Nero said as the light from his eyes died forever.

Suchīru's own sapphire blue eyes shone with the pain of his brother's passing "Rosso, Azul, Weiss and finally you are gone too brother, why does this world insist on taking what little I have away from me" A single tear drop fell down from his face, taking the blade from his back (its a buster style sword) he gripped it one handed in his left hand as he set his dead brothers body on fire. "they will pay for this" he hissed.

Using his enhanced senses he located one of his pursuers leaping at her from behind she barely had time to react when his blade impaled her though the chest. As he stabbed her Suchīru felt as though he was cutting through several barriers. His attack alerting the rest of them they came at him Ripping his sword from his slain foe the SOLDIER used Octaslash cleaving one of his pursuers into two pieces vertically. His enemies shocked at the death their comrade had suffered were unable to react as the SOLDIER rushed them casting a spell setting several of them alight. Finally only one was left standing or to be more accurate flying, seeing as though she was airborne.

Seeing her Suchīru lept at her knocking her out of the sky and crashing hard into the cold earth below. Standing over her his blade held just above her chest Suchīru spoke the venom, hatred and madness was not hidden. "you took my brother's life as you attempted to take mine, unfortunately I'm going to live right to the bitter end just you watch, I'll live the hard life that is SOLDIER and bear that name with pride" Snarling he plunged his blade into the woman's chest "for deepground" he snarled as she coughed up blood and as it sprayed all over him adding to those of her comrades "and for Nero" he whispered.

Chifuyu Orimura was sitting down in a room in IS academy. She had been just contacted by the German military stating that they had found something that she needed to see "_at least they made their coming here quiet_" she thought to herself. No doubt this would have something to do with the IS's that mysteriously disappeared a few weeks ago, obviously it was something important that they needed to keep a secret if the knowledge of the IS pilots going MIA was none only to a few outside of them.

"Mrs Orimura" a man in a black coat and hat said. As he walked into the room and took a seat.

"I hope there is a reason that you are involving me in this" Chifuyu asked.

To her surprise the man chuckled "honestly I don't know, they said it had something to do with you agreeing to train several of our cadets all those years earlier" he replied.

That got her attention. "_what did they find something about Ichika, but why now after all these years?_" she thought. "what is it that you are going to show me" she asked.

"what do you know about the incident that happened in our borers a week ago?" the man asked.

"only that several IS's and their pilots went missing" Chifuyu answered.

"ah well you see it is not that they are MIA the fact is that they have been killed in action" The man explained.

"what? Who could do that?" Chifuyu asked slightly disturbed "is it phantom task?"

"at this moment we don't know" the German answered. "what we do know is what the person who does it looks like"

"how did you discover that?" Chifuyu asked even though she could most probably theorise the answer.

"the live feed from our IS's pilots" were transmitted to us before they where destroyed" the man answered. "this is the report" he said before opening a laptop and playing the feed "as you can see this is a very disturbing development for the world"

"that doesn't begin even cover it" Chifuyu stated as she finished watching the feed. "A single individual took out five IS pilots with an oversized sword and some form of technology that we can't fathom, but that is not what the brass want to show me" she said.

"No its isn't" the man agreed before typing something into the computer. "as you know we are capable of being able to capture and fix blurred images to a ninety-nine point five percent accuracy" he said "still it has some flaws and cannot be completely accurate" the German admitted more to himself than Chifuyu.

The Brunhilde was just staring in shock as the picture was formed. "it can't be" she said shock creeping into her usually cold and devoid of any emotion voice "Ichika?"

It had been a week and a half since Nero died and Suchīru had trudged his way to civilisation though he had to steal some concealing clothing to hide his dark Deepground uniform. Thanks to the experiment that those bastard Scientist's had done on him ever since he could remember Suchīru didn't need to eat or sleep, such things were only superficial to him. "damn it all" he muttered to himself, in the time that he was here he had learnt that those things that he had fought were called IS's though the fact that he didn't speak the same language as everyone here might have made his time harder. In short he didn't speak much the only ones he had ever spoken to in conversation where his fellow Tsviets and even then the only ones he really talked to where his brothers he had gotten by with grunts and actions with the rest.

Through through the chips implanted in his brain he had hacked and gained a limited information from several computer servers though he did notice that their security was sloppy. Through this he gained limited understanding of the language apparently this place had many languages. "_forget this they have so many people_" he had come to the conclusion that when he and Nero had separated from Omega that they had been pulled through too another dimension. Well that was the only way he could explain the continents that he didn't recognise._ "either that or the information from the Synaptic Net Drive is outdated __or downright false_" he thought which was highly unlikely.

A women then spoke to him walking up to where he was sitting "excuse me young man" she said that was also as much of the language as Suchīru could understand.

Turning to her then grunting dismissively he started to walk away when she grabbed onto his wrist "please I insist" was the general meaning of her words though most of it was lost o him. Then he noticed it "_that bracelet is the device they use to store those IS weapons_" turning his sapphire eyes to regard he "_she is one of them_". In the next moment the Woman was sent flying into a building and Suchīru took off running as fast as he could "_I'm surrounded_" he thought chatising himself for allowing such a thing to happen. "_well they'll find that a __Suchīru __the steel is no easy target._"

Chifuyu Orimura had immediately gone to Germany when she had discovered about this strange unknown that resembled her brother "_if it is him I will definitely bring him home_" she thought to herself firm in that belief as well as praying that it was him.

"mam we have located the unknown" an officer said her voice firm. "we have several IS patrols chasing after him and he seems to be fleeing"

"how did you discover him?" Chiyufu asked as she watched the live feed from the pursuing IS's.

"One of our Agents was able to discover him" the Officer responded.

"permission to speak freely" one of the other people present asked, she was the wan responsible for filtering all of the feeds.

"granted" Chifuyu answered "what is disturbing you?" she asked.

"its just I am wondering if this unknown is a new weapon that is being tested by phantom task" the officer responded.

Chifuyu thought on that as it was a good theory. After all ever since the discovery of the IS men's role in society had become at the lower end of the tier. Nowadays people were saying 'a man's physical strength is just child's play a woman's IS is true power' now here this unknown completely turned the world on its head. Not only was it a male but he had killed six IS pilots in his first skirmish with them without breaking a sweat. Indeed it was the opposite of what the world believed today. Now Phantom task was a shadowy organisation that would steal IS's and equip them with deadly pilots who would kill other IS pilots. It had been discovered that they where the ones responsible for Ichika's kidnapping so that the theory that he was a new weapon of theirs could be plausible. "we cannot assume anything yet" Chifuyu answered "what we do know is that he is capable of killing seasoned IS pilots with ease and without hesitation, this means that he has been conditioned to fighting, also what we do know is that he is capable of performing inhuman feats that even an IS pilot can find difficult while in their IS also we can conclude from our four hour pursuit of him that he is very patient as well as that he has inhuman stamina" She answered stating the facts to them. "we will not assume anything until it is confirmed, is that understood?"

"yes mam" everyone in the control room stated in unison.

"looking to the officer on her left, you're in charge until I return" she stated before walking off.

"but mam where are you going? We need you" said officer asked.

"I know you need me, that is why I am taking to the field" the Brunhilde answered as she walked out of the control room.

His pursuers where starting to lose their edge he had seen them change several times due to their suits powering down. "_this is why you should only ever rely on yourself or your brothers_" he thought "_not on machines that are prone to malfunctions or have a limited time of usage._" they had been unable to catch him for hours and the sloppy tactics they used were so predictable he could have been reading a book and done this at the same time. The Suchīru noticed it, once again there were several groups closing in around him but this time they came from in front of him as well. "about time they changed tactics" he muttered. That is when he noticed it, he was on the edge of a cliff and several off his pursuers where in front of him flying above it. However one was not she was a tall women with long black hair that split at the ends in a similar way to his own, she was armoured in a white IS wielding two twin Katana's.

She also had a seemed to command respect from her fellows as they must have believed that she could subdue or beat him "stand down" she said it was a commanding voice but to Suchīru one who had grown up in deepground it was nothing compared to the Restrictors. What actually did surprise Suchīru was that she was speaking in a language similar to his own the only difference where a few vowels, but it was a lot better than what the other people where speaking.

Drawing his own blade in his left hand he began to loop it "and if I don't?" he asked beginning to loop the massive blade. The challenge was evident.

A stern frown crossed her features "then I will make you" she stated as she charged him.

Chifuyu Orimura, the Brunhilde, the strongest IS pilot in the world was shocked when she engaged the youth that resembled her brother and he had just blocked both of her strikes with his sword using only one hand. That said he didn't even look as if he was even trying no matter what she did. "just what is he" she thought as almost he lazily parried her blows as if they were nothing. In the entirety of this clash he had not moved an inch forget that he had not moved any part of his body bar his arm. Chiyufu slashed down both of her katana's clashing on the blade as she pressed down with all her might, it didn't budge. Then with a simple flick of his wrist she had been sent sailing through the air a good twenty meter and crashing hard into the ground.

Her fellow Is pilots were shocked and terrified in equal measure. Here was a man that could not only out do regular IS's but he could also take on the strongest IS pilot in the world and push her back without so much as moving anything but his left arm. While they were terrified they were also enraged, this couldn't stand. How could they be disgraced by a man above all people. They couldn't fail not like this so they attacked him after he sent the Brunhiled flying, they open fired on him with everything that they had. Causing for a few minutes the night sky to light up with a bright shine.

As Chifuyu got back up suffering from a small amount of concussion due to the hard landing she had she saw the youth that resembled her brother deflecting and blocking all the shots fired at him at an inhuman rate. "Ichika that's enough stop this" she shouted at him.

The youth turned to look at her as the other IS pilots stopped firing "who?" he asked as he turned. While his voice sounded vaguely like what Ichika would have sounded like at this age, his voice also sent shivers down her spine as it was soft, cold yet smooth. It sounded almost gentle and innocent despite the its owner giving evidence to the contrary "who?" he asked again this time he began to advance on Chifuyu eyes locked with her.

It was as if she had become paralysed by his stare, those vast empty eyes devoid of anything seemed to swallow her up. "Ichika" she began.

"for the third time I'll ask who are you talking about?" the youth said. His eyes narrowing in expectation of a response.

"why" was all Houki could manage feeling too entranced by those shining eyes of his.

"why what?" the youth replied raising an eyebrow. "you might want to be more specific" he stated in a bored tone. Throughout this whole encounter he never seemed anything more than relaxed. But that was not the case considering that he just deflected several IS's long range attacks.

"why are you fighting Ichika?" Chifuyu managed to ask.

"who is Ichika?" the youth that resembled her brother responded "as to why I am fighting you humans attacked me first why else" he answered a trace of bitterness being finding its way to the edges of his voice.

"could you at least come with use, we are not going to do anything the fiasco over a week ago was an accident" Chifuyu explained.

"that _accident_ of yours cost me my already dying brother" the youth snarled.

"We do apologise for that but it would be best if you cooperate with us" Chifuyu answered. "_brother, was there more than one of them?_" she thought.

"you are bing awfully generous to someone who has killed your comrades, that is if you valued their lives at all" the youth responded.

"its not that we don't value their live, it is just that we don't desire for more to be sacrificed" Chifuyu responded.

"that sentiment will kill you someday" the youth responded "but I guess I will not be getting a better offer from you humans anytime soon so I may as well play along for now at least" then holstering his sword onto his back said "lead the way"

"is there any chance that you can leave the sword behind?" Chifuyu asked.

The youth that resembled her brother scoffed at this "did you just ask me to leave my weapon behind when I am going into unknown territory?" he asked.

"I suppose not but please don't brandish it around like you have done" Chifuyu said.

"I'm not making any promises" the Ichika look alike responded. Before he turned to follow her as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Like it please review if you have any input all comments are welcome**


	2. Act I: Answers

**All right I admit. It was seriously tempting to do a 'Zack's last stand with Nero and Suchīru but I thought better of hit here is the second chapter enjoy**

* * *

"_boy oh boy the price of freedom is steep, embrace your dreams and what ever happens protect your honour as SOLDIER, come and get it_" -Zacks as he faces the army in Zack's last stand at the end of Crisis Core.

* * *

"I give up does he ever sleep?" Maya Yamada asked as she observed Suchīru through the video camera's that where set up in his room with his legs crossed simply staring across at the white wall, a a blank expression on the youths face. "more importantly why did you bring him back here to the IS academy Chifuyu?" the IS academy Instructor and former representative candidate asked.

"I told you already" was the cold reply she received from her fellow co-worker.

"I know he does remind you of your brother he may even be him but seriously he could be a potential danger to our students" Maya exclaimed. "not to mention his stunt was all over the news, he outran IS's and merely toyed with you, I'm not so sure if anyone could feel safe with a person who can take life away from them that easily, also now that you brought him here this is going to be a media hotspot also the students may even be pressured into trying to sneak in and see him." It was clear that from these antics the usually timid Maya Yamada was seriously worried.

"I am also concerned though I do believe he will not engage with any of our students unless they are trying to engage him in combat." In truth the German Government had been able to hush up most of this Fiasco but once the press had a scoop they wouldn't let it go.

"So what happens now? What are we to do with him? He has already made it clear that the only reason he his here is because 'he fells like it' and that might change at any time" Maya asked concerned for about everyone's welfare in case the youth did decide to 'have some fun' as he put it.

"He is to be in the presence of one of us at all time's that is what the board agreed upon" Chifuyu answered. The Brunhilde was disturbed by the youth that resembled her brother's actions. "_rather violently when we asked for a blood sample_" Chifuyu though. "_and he did state that he would kill any person equipped with a medical or scientific expertise who tried to go near him __or anyone who is __unfortunate__ enough to be dressed in a white lab coat around him for that matter__ was he experimented on? Who where they and what did they do to him? __More importantly Why_"

"I don't understand on why he continuously refers to everyone as 'human', is is as if he doesn't even bother about learning anyone's name." Chifuyu's co-worker stated. "its rather demeaning, if you ask me"

"perhaps its because he does not like us who did see what he has did to the German IS pilots, is any human we know capable of doing that not even Tabane Shinonono is that strong even with her altered body" Chifuyu explained. "most probably to him we are just children playing with toys"

"how are we going to explain it to the girls? They will freak out if they see a guy here" Maya fretted.

"we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, what I really need now is a DNA sample" Chifuyu sighed.

"are you serious he already said hat he will kill anyone who looks like they have scientific or medical expertise" Maya sounded terrified.

"we'll ask for a sample from his cheek cells I just want to find out if he is indeed Ichika" Chifuyu answered.

"I know that you are touchy on that subject and that you are desperate to find him but aren't you getting your hopes up a little to high?" her co-worker asked. "after all what will you do if he is your brother, I would be more surprised about how the world would react, or what anyone who got the sample would do."

"that is why we will be the ones to perform the test" Chifuyu answered.

"us?" Maya stammered she was she admitted terrified of the youth that called himself Suchīru.

"yes also I have asked an old friend to come help with the test we are only going to get the sample" Chifuyu stated.

"that isn't very comforting, after all we are going to be stuck in a room with a person who can kill seasoned IS pilots" Maya stated.

"your caution is not uncalled for that is why we are going to be as diplomatic as possible also we will have out IS's on standby" Chifuyu explained.

"if what he did in Germany isn't scratching the surface of his abilities, that won't do us much good" Maya commented.

Getting tired of her co-workers timidness Chifuyu stated "fine I'll just go ask him for the samples myself" as she began to walk off in the direction where the youth's temporary residence was.

Maya noticed that her co-worker had all the equipment required to gain the samples. "wait Orimura it could be too dangerous." Sighing she said "why do you have to be so single minded" Maya complained as she chased after the Brunhilde.

* * *

Suchīru eyes snapped open he had been meditating on whether or not he should simply kill everyone here and be done with it. Turning his head to see the door opening Suchīru saw the woman who as he recalled was called Chifuyu Orimura and a Woman with green hair wearing glasses that framed her green eyes. "_what is with her unnatural hair colour? Was she experimented on too?_" he thought. "what is it" he asked in a cold voice.

Cifuyu who's coldness was legendary that her personality was like 'blade so sharp it cuts all that is close to it' felt a shiver or fear go down her spine at his words. "we just wanted to get a sample of your cheek cells so that we could run a few tests on it" she replied curtly.

"Oh what kind of test might I ask?" Suchīru spoke with a dangerous tone causing Maya to whimper and hide behind her co-worker. Regarding her Suchīru merely shook his head before speaking again "you there one with less than average eye-sight why is your hair green?"

"me" Maya squeaked unable to cope with Suchīru's terrifying presence.

"oh for the hate of Shinra, who else?" he responded rolling his glowing mako eyes.

"well my hair, has always been this colour" Maya stammered terrified.

"_I'll never understand humans_" Suchīru thought "_why are they so timid?_" "well you haven't answered my question." he stated as he turned his gaze back onto Chifuyu."

Chifuyu returned his gaze unable to look away. "I just want to know if your DNA matches mine" she admitted.

Now this was interesting "Oh why would you want to know?" Suchīru asked.

"well you resemble my younger brother" Chifuyu answered. Suchīru nodded for her to continue. "About a little over eight years ago he was kidnapped by a group that we suspect to be operatives of a terrorist organisation called Phantom task, they did this to force me to forfeit the finals in the second Mondo Grosso tournament. I did forfeit as they requested but they did not return Ichika to me" She explained. "desperate I asked the German Military for assistance in his recovery they agreed to help me if I trained their Cadets for a single year. In the end they did discover the place where phantom task was hiding you but the terrorist group destroyed the building leaving no one alive. We had a recovery done on all the bodies but Ichika's was not there. Then a just about a week after you killed those IS pilots they approached me showing me the live footage, I was desperate since you resemble him I have been anxious to see if your are him or related to me in some way"

Suchīru fought the urge to sneer, "_her desperation almost makes me sick_" instead he just said "such sentimentality is worthless" then taking the stick he put is in his mouth before giving it back to them "but if it gets you to leave me be then I will do so" then turning around he resumed to sit back down in his cross-legged position.

* * *

When Maya and Chifuyu reached the lab there was already someone waiting there for them. She had long purple hair that extended to her hips and was dressed in a blue frilly maid costume "hey Chi-chan long time no see I hear that you found someone who could be Ikkun" the girl said in a rather upbeat voice.

"Tabane, please now is not the time for your usual antics" Chifuyu chided.

Maya just stared awestruck and completely terrified in front of her was the worlds most wanted person Tabane Shinonono the person who had created the first IS "uh, Chifuyu why is she here?" she managed to stammer terrified.

"she's the person who is going to run the test" Chifuyu answered.

"of course I was and still am found of Ikkun too, so I should be the one to do it" Tabane declared as she was given the DNA sample and began to work on it.

After about half and hour Chifuyu asked "well is there anything?"

"I'm not too sure its a little difficult. But I do believe that he is indeed Ikkun" Tabane responded a little confused.

"how so?" Chifuyu asked concerned at what would give her childhood friend problems.

"his genetic structure has been damaged on several occasions where from what I believe is to be a new one was integrated into it" Tabane answered "but the process of doing something like this should be enough to kill anyone also there are hundreds of irregularities that I have never seen before."

"so is he Ichika or not?" Chifuyu asked "_this is troublesome he has been experimented on it seems_"

"I'm quite certain that he is but I believe that you should keep him close, from what I am seeing his genetic make up has the ability to temporarily mutate changing its structure at will, also those irregularities I mentioned don't appear to belong to anything that should be inside a human being" Tabane answered before destroying the sample.

"so he is Ichika but he completely denies even knowing someone of that name" Chifuyu mused.

"It is highly possible due to the experiments he must have been exposed to that he forgot his name" Tabane commented.. "also do you think I could see Ikkun I haven't seen him for longer than you did" she asked.

"I'm afraid not" Chifuyu answered "Ichika seems to have developed a deep hatred for anyone with scientific or medical skills and he also stated that he will kill anyone who comes close to him if they are wearing a white lab coat."

"I guess since his genetic structure shows it is to be expected sine he was experimented on" Tabane answered. "also tell my adorable little sister Houki-chan I said hi, after all she is going to be in your class" she stated before leaving.

"oh yeas I believe I did forget about her" Chifuyu mused "I suppose I can explain to her what is going on after she attempts to talk to Ichika"

* * *

Suchīru the Tsviet of steel patience was being tested sorely, he had been informed that he had to be in the presence of one of the academy's instructor' at all time now there was the problem that meant he had to be present while they ran their classes "_humans so many of them why I am I not simply killing them?_" he asked himself.

"Ichika is that you" one of the girls asked.

Suchīru turned to look at her she was one of those who had been staring at him with a different look in her eyes one of longing. Sighing he said "for the last time I am not this Ichika person you've probably mistaken me for someone else" the girl was well endowed with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a green and black ribbon.

Then the women who he had met before with the green hair walked into the room and began the class introductions "_Yamada her name is Maya Yamada_" Suchīru remembered when he had hacked the computers here to gain information on every one of the staff.

"Yamada-sensei why is there a _man_ here" one of the girls asked she was a teenage girl like the rest of them she had long blond hair with blue eyes and sported a blue head band. She also she had modified her uniform to give her a long skirt that had frill sown onto the end of it also she had these frills at the end of her sleeves as well.

"well that is a good question Cecilia Alcott" Maya answered "you see Ichika here is Chifuyu Orimura's younger brother up until a few weeks ago he had been missing since he had been kidnapped when he was seven years old, when he was discovered Chifuyu brought him here also he has to be in the presence of an Academy instructor at all times" Maya explained.

"oh so he's nothing special then" the Girl named Cecilia Alcott scoffed in an arrogant attitude.

"well that isn't exactly" Maya began but Suchīru cut her off.

"don't worry about it I am not offended by upstart weaklings that only put on a strong facade to impress others" he stated casually.

"what did you say" Cecilia asked outraged.

"you heard me if you didn't go see a doctor about your hearing then" Suchīru answered indifferently.

"why you filthy monkey" Cecilia shouted outraged.

"that's more than enough" Chifuyu answered as she entered the room. Immediately the situation died down. "as you most probably know I am Chifuyu Orimura I am to be your instructor for this class this year" she stated earning several squeals from the classes well as several declarations. "oh help me I have to deal with idiots like these and turn them into IS pilots" she said earning more squeals but this time of a masochistic nature with more decelerations with that flavour.

"_oh Gaia what is wrong with these humans?_" Suchīru thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

The lesson passed without further incident it was at lunch break when he was approached by the girl that called him Ichika while he was still in the classroom. "Ichika why don't you remember me? Did something happen?" she asked with that same hopeful look of longing in her eyes.

Fortunately or unfortunately Suchīru didn't have to answer. As Chifuyu took her outside though his mako enhanced senses could still pick up their conversation. "Houki we need to talk" is what the Brunhilde stated in her cold voice.

"Chifuyu-san I mean Orimura-sensei, is this something to do with Ichika." The girl named Houki asked.

"yes what I am about to tell you is to be considered top secret, around eight years ago during the Mondo Grosso Ichika was kidnapped forcing me to forfeit the tournament in exchange for his safety" She explained the situation to her "also your sister Tabane said hi" she stated at the end.

"Ichika-kun was experimented on?" Houki Shinonono said with horror in her eyes.

"unfortunately yes according to what your sister found out he was most probably exposed to severe and extreme forms of experimentation" Chifuyu answered. "it has most likely the cause of his amnesia as well Tabane summarised that part, but it is the most likely situation"

"is there anything we can do to help him?" Houki asked.

"I don't know" Chifuyu answered "even your sister was stumped on that"

Meanwhile in the classroom Suchīru smirked at their conversation "_I had amnesia before the experimentation according to the data_" he inwardly sneered "_if you knew what kind of experiments were performed in deepground you would be running away and hiding in some hole in the g__r__ound at what humanity is capable of._"

Suchīru was brought out of his musings as the girl from earlier Cecilia Alcott spoke to him, "where you even paying attention to what I said?"

"huh sorry, I didn't quite catch that" he lied he knew what she had been saying but couldn't resist damaging her ego.

"I was saying that sine you had insulted me I will give you the opportunity to apologise formally in front of the class" the blonde explained.

Once again resisting the urge to sneer he replied "not interested." before turning back to the front of the desk and putting his feet up on it.

"How can you be so ill bred to throwaway the chance to apologise when it has been given to you" Cecilia asked outraged.

Suchīru couldn't resist smirking at that "Why you say, perhaps it is because that I don't particularly care what you think or how you feel" he responded neutrally.

"why you indignant monkey you men should know your place" Cecilia remarked trying to salvage some of her pride from the situation.

"oh and where would that place be? Do tell" Suchīru taunted.

"below people like me, below women whatever strength you posses is just child's play a Women's IS is true power" Cecilia answered.

Suchīru's smirked turned into a sneer "true power huh?" he said "you play with toys and you call that true power, you're a joke, fragile weaklings who have never sacrificed anything of theirs cannot even comprehend the definition of power yet you claim to posses true power, what a disgrace you are, its revolting"

"why you I ought to" Cecilia began before Suchīru cut her off

"you'll what?" he asked releasing his suppressed presence and killing intent flow freely just a minuscule amount "cry, complain and moan about it like the spoilt brat you are? Did I forget anything and leave some parts of your actions out?" he asked maintaining his killing intent at a non harmful level.

"Ichika that's enough" Chifuyu called out to him a stern look on her features.

"what this?" Suchīru asked as he sharply increased his killing for a brief moment causing some of the girls present to collapse to the floor.

Chifuyu was not unaffected either but she did her best not to let it show "yes that I would appreciate it if you stopped" she answered.

Suchīru snorted before responding "fine" was all he said before he suppressed all of it once again.

"Orimura-sensei what was that just now" one of the girls asked.

Chifuyu sighed as it would be hard for them to believe. "that is what someone can call presence or killing intent KI for short, usually it grows as you mature if you are constantly or frequently in combat" she explained as she turned her eyes to her brother "Ichika here seems to posses quite a bit of it and decided to let it leak out to make Cecilia Alcott freeze up when she was pestering him" looking at Cecilia she said "I would advise that you leave my brother be, when you speak to him like that he considers it bad manners and may take offence." As Chifuyu said this there were some gasps from those students that had remained in the classroom.

"so the legendary Brunhilde's brother is also powerful despite not piloting an IS" one whispered.

"I thought he was cute but do you think anyone of us has a chance with him?" another whispered.

"I wonder how strong he is?" whispered a third and so on.

Suchīru unfortunately was subject to all of these because of his enhanced Mako hearing "_in the Name of Omega, __or__ Chaos __or the Life stream, or even that being that Genesis called Minerva__ someone do something to prevent the__se humans__ from being __absolute__ morons_" he thought knowing that no one was going to answer.

* * *

"Is there something unsatisfactory?" Chifuyu asked at Suchīru's lack of reaction to receiving an actual room to bunk in.

"no I just preferred the white room you had" he responded "it had a more familiar feel to it. It was barren and made to contain what was kept in it"

Chifuyu was surprised "_I knew he was experimented on but to think that he had been kept in a place like that for a prolonged period of time that it would become something that he is comfortable with is just inhumane_" she thought. "why is that? Chifuyu asked.

Suchīru snorted in amusement "where I come from when you are powerful you are locked away where you can't do anything" he stated.

"why would they do that?" Chifuyu asked concerned at what had happened to her brother in the past eight years.

"because of what they did to us" Suchīru answered. "it makes you resent and loathe them and all others like them and you would only be satisfied until you killed them and their puppets." there was an edge of bitterness to his voice as he laughed at her question as though it was merely foolishness to ask.

"what happened?" Chifuyu asked again even more concerned this was the first time that her brother was giving her information on what had happened to him in the last eight years.

"we found a way to kill them eventually though it did cost us" there was the tiniest trace of regret or sorrow in his voice barely perceptible but there nonetheless.

"us? There were more like you?" Chifuyu commented the idea that they could do it to multiple people horrifying her

Suchīru turned to face hifuyu with a stare that basically told her that she had just said something stupid "of course" he answered in a monotonous voice "having only one would just be foolish, that is why you have many hundreds even though only ever a few that are close to perfect, that way it is easier to control them" Suchīru explained. "also don't ask what happened to them I'm not going to tell you though if you want me to explain what procedures and experiments I went through I can explain some of the for you. After all I was fully concious for a few of the _delicate_ stuff though they where not aware of it too engrossed in their own work perhaps" he stated.

"no I am going have to decline your offer" Chifuyu answered. "h_e was awake for some of them and they didn't notice it_" she thought it was just inhumane.

"human's rights or whatever ridiculous law you call it here is just an obstacle to progress there, the only thing they cared about was cause and effect by the end of it I am quite sure most of them had even forgotten what they had originally set out to do" Suchīru gave a laugh. It held undisguised bitterness yet it was smooth and flowing.

"my apologies for bringing up some painful meories" Chifuyu apologised.

Suchīru raised an eyebrow at that "those weren't painful, well they aren't any more. I would offer to share the painful ones with you but I have a feeling since these seem to be very hard for you to accept I'd better not go onto the really troubling stuff" he said.

"I appreciate that though I was wondering what was the earliest memory you have" Chifuyu asked.

Suchīru's brow creased with thought for a breif moment before he answered "earliest memory, that would be just a little less than eight years ago I woke up to find myself being Dissected apparently they were looking for a way to make me regain conciousness." He gave a short laugh "well it did work I guess that stuff they where using to zap parts of my brain was not just for show and it actually worked."

"_they were dissecting him looking for a way to wake him up_" Chifuyu thought. "just what kind of people do that" she asked not realising that she had spoken out loud.

"the kind of people who are humans" Suchīru answered. "your own kind now I believe you wanted to leave" he stated.

"yes I did say that" Chifuyu agreed before departing the room.

"humans" Suchīru grumbled "they are too confusing to me."

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review if you have any suggestions don't forget to read my other works**


	3. Act II: Brothers

**Alright guy's here it is Chapter two I hope you enjoy sorry to keep you aiting but I was stuck on some parts anways I hope you enjoy.**

**I willl also be holding a poll to decide who Ichika should be paired with I hope you vote :)**

* * *

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul pride is lost wings stripped away the end is nigh_" LOVELESS Act 2

* * *

"The sky no matter how many times I look it always fascinates me Suchīru" sighed as he gazed up at the night sky "I wonder Rosso why did you always want to see it with me?" he wondered even when they had finally reached the surface due to the war with the World Regenesis Organisation he had been unable to fulfil her request" such a thing never sat well with Suchīru. He was not supposed to be here at all, he was not meant to be our of his room during these hours. Fortunately for him like with the country called Germany the IS academy's network was easy to crack either that or he was making full use of his ability to make full use of the SND when he was still in deepground. "I wonder Nero do these humans ever really appreciate what they have?" he asked rhetorically as he knew he would receive no answer "yeah you're right they don't appreciate anything until it is taken from them." Still staring at the stars he noted that in fifteen minutes they would check up on him. "I guess I'm going to have to get back before they realise that I am missing" Suchīru said as he leapt of the building.

The next morning Suchīru was in the class and they were discussing who should be the class representative. "hey I think Ichika would make a good choice after all he has to be good since he is Orimura sensie's younger brother" one of the girls said gaining several words of agreement from her fellows.

"yeah let him be it, wait they're referring to me" thought he had researched who this Ichika person was and he had to admit they did look slightly similar and he did disappear the same time as Suchiru had appeared in deepground but that was it. To Suchīru he was not Ichika Orimura he was Suchīru the Tsviet of Steel the most powerful SOLDIER in the entire of deepground the only one who could beat the immaculate emperor.

"I can't stand for that he is a man and a man should have no rights here besides he doesn't even have an IS" a haughty voice with an extremely irritating accent declared.

"her again I swear my patience is wearing thinner than usual" Suchīru thought. As he recognised the voice that belonged to none other than Cecilia Alcott. Suchīru had done some research and had discovered that she was the successor to some sort of company after her parents or mainly her mother had died. He sneered inwardly that she had thought that she knew what pain was. "is there anything else that is immature and childish you would like to say princess" he taunted.

"why you I wont let you get away with that" Cecila glowered at him but Suchīru was unaffected. "you should know your place"

"_does she remember anything of what happened yesterday?_" Suchīru thought.

"Anyway a cheap trick like that isn't good enough I don't care even if Orimura sensie raised you or whichever fool did you don't deserve" Cecilia's rant was cut short by Suchīru grabbing her and slamming her into the wall his right hand clasped around her throat.

"My, my how fragile you are I wonder what will happen if I tighten my grip" Suchīru snarled menacingly at the blonde hared girl his Mako coloured eyes pinning her to the wall as much as hi hand was. "now listen here runt, I may or may not tolerate your incessant babbling of garbage but what I will not tolerate is if you insult any of my brothers."he hissed with a dangerous tone in his voice. Chifuyu Orimura had moved to try to diffuse the situation mainly by slamming her clipboard on his head and found his blade at her throat. "try to touch me and you will die next is that understood" Suchīru snarled with a dark menace underlying his tone and not even bothering to look at her as he said it.

His action earned gasps from the rest of the class bar Houki who was also shocked by his sudden retaliation. "oh he's standing up to the Brunhilde" one said.

"don't worry I'm quite sure that his sword isn't real" another said.

Rolling his eyes at how stupid they were Suchīru dropped Cecilia letting her land with a thud "I think I'll pass trash like you isn't worth killing" he said earning squeals from the majority of the class "_I'm surrounded by incompetent fool__s_" he thought, "_Weiss where the hell are you?_" he though as he holstered his sword back onto his back. Turning around he met Chifuyu's stern gaze.

"Ichika you are not allowed to threaten the students of this academy" she said sternly trying not to show that she was afraid that he would have killed Cecilia.

"you're a creative person I'm sure you'll think of something" Suchīru mocked as he went and sat back in his seat and sat with his legs on the desk. B "don't mind me just continue, get on with it" he said in a carefree tone completely different from what he was like a few moments before.

"yes now where were we class" Chifuyu said trying to get back on track.

"oh yeah we were discussing if Ichika should be the Class representative" one of the girls said.

"Yeah I agree since he is your brother he is definitely strong also he is really cool" another girl said.

The majority of the class decided that Suchīru should be the class representative "I really am surrounded by incompetent fools" Suchīru thought.

"I challenge him for that position" A voice squeaked.

"Oh for the hate of Jenova can she take a hint" Suchīru internally moaned "fine I accept by the way is it to be had now or whenever?" he responded to Cecilia.

"I cannot allow a man to be our class's representative our pride as IS pilots are at stake" Cecilia declared.

"how egotistical" Suchīru thought at her deceleration. Turning to Chifuyu he ordered in a commanding voice "get whatever passes for an arena here ready I will be at my leisure in waiting for Cecilia to come he said before walking out of the classroom leaving everyone stunned.

"I sure hope he wins" Houki said silently to herself.

"truth be told I am more worried that he will kill Cecilia" Chifuyu answered softly to Houki's surprise.

Chifuyu knew that who her brother had become would have no problems in disposing of Cecilia "I am going to t least try to stop him or at least prevent him from killing her" Chifuyu thought concerned at what the fallout might spell for the world and more importantly Ichika if he did such an act.

* * *

"so her primary weapon is this blue tears Is apparently it is to be used for long range combat to overwhelm enemies" Suchīru said as he watched the feed of data he was getting "so that's her game" he sneered at the thought "it appears as though she has two primary weapons in this IS" he observed. "her sniper rifle and her interceptor drones she has six of the latter" she can also fall back on her optical drones that make up the wings of her IS but she unable to utilise her rifle when she does. According to this it shows that she has two missile pods that are target seeking" Suchīru paused for a moment. "It appears as though these were designed to be hidden and used as a surprise attack, I even though none of her weapons are capable of harming me I should avoid them to avoid arousing further suspicion" he stated before turning to view the inhabitant of a small that was hidden in his room.

Opening up the box revealed a creature that was strangely similar to a gecko but was silver and black with a small depiction of Suchīru's face riveted on it as well as a tiny white wing sprouting from its back not to mention that it looked metallic to say the least. "Being splice with Angeal's cells came with an unforeseen benefit" Suchiru said to the tiny lizard "like him I too am able to copy and pass traits along to other's, how unfortunate that I inherited an ability of the calamity" Suchīru said with a tiny trace of disgust before placing his copy down onto the windowsill he said to it "you know what you must do" nodding once the gecko scurried down the building's wall before taking off. Suchiru had sent it to gather information about the shady organisation called phantom task. Now while most would question the likely hood of it succeeding Suchīru did not. Being able to pass traits onto other he had given it his near invulnerability and speed, so he knew that it would bring results. "_perhaps I should make more? __Though I do think I should not use humans even though they are the only things that are present here perhaps a bird or a fish that would work I suppose_?" he pondered to himself what he really needed was an average size creature if he wanted to use it as a form of physical support other wise he was limited for them to be intelligence gathers which was good but he was also good at that himself."_I just need to get away from her for a tiny bit even one hour would be sufficient_" he thought "_thanks to these traits that I have inherited from __being spliced with__ Angeal __'s cells __I could effectively __create__an army __like Genesis did__ but I wouldn't have much use for one I suppose I will work with what I have for now_" he sighed. "My only question is were in the name of Minerva did those scientist's get their hands on a sample of Angeal's cells?" Suchīru thought aloud as the question demanded to be voiced.

Just then the door to his room opened "who is this Angeal person" Chifuyu Orimmura asked as she walked in a stern gaze upon her visage.

"A greater man than I could ever hope to be" Suchīru answered. "also he is better than you and everyone else combined in this pathetic excuse for a world in every conceivable and inconceivable way" he added for emphasis knowing this world's view on men.

"you mentioned something about cells and then his name was his DNA the one integrated over yours" Chifuyu asked.

Suchīru smirked at her "I'll leave that for you to figure out" he answered before he got up. "now my guess is either you're here to try and prevent me from turning up to whatever passes for an arena in this place which you know is going to fail so you're here to ask me not to kill that girl her name is Cecilia I believe if I am to be correct.

Chifuyu had to admit her brother's power of observation was flawless. "you are correct Ichika" she admitted "I was hopping to dissuade you from fighting Cecilia for her sake but I believe that would feed her ego, so I am her to ask you to not kill her and go easy for her sake."

Snorting in amusement Suchīru nodded his head "fine but I will still make her pay by humiliating her for what she said about my brothers" he sneered.

"Ichika why must you be so insistent on hurting others" Chifuyu asked.

"It is such because the fate are that cruel" Suchīru answered cryptically.

"what do you mean" a confused Chifuyu asked.

"I have no dreams for me no honour remains" Suchīru continued before walking past a stunned Chifuyu out of the room. And under his breath so than only he himself would hear Suchīru added "for the arrow has left the goddess's bow." Those final words were meant for him and him alone.

"what the? wait! Where do you think you are going" Chifuyu demanded as she watched him leave.

Snorting once more in amusement at her behaviour Suchīru answered with a laugh and a sneer "going to appreciate something your kind take's for granted."

"_he is up to something but what?_" Chifuyu thought concerned about what her brother was planning to do.

* * *

Deciding to so something different for a change Suchīru decided to head to cafeteria seeing how in five minutes it would be time for the lunch break. He had been given an allowance of 1500 yen for the day though Suchīru doubted that he would need it. "I might as well see what they have to eat" he mused as he arrived. Since he was early there was no-one else there yet. Deciding to to take something plain looking Suchīru picked up a plain bun with a label reading 400 yen on it "_if this was gil I think some people may be having a heart attack if they saw the price_" Suchīru inwardly mused finding some humour in that small fact.

He exchanged pleasantries and was able to get out of the Cafeteria before any of the girls arrived. Making sure he was unnoticed he made his way onto the top of one of the buildings before he took a savoury taste of the bread and looked at the sky. The food itself was somewhat of a luxury to anyone in deepground who are limited to ration packs of liquid protein Its foreign taste was somewhat amusing as well, Suchīru himself did not require to eat and only did so rarely when he was bored or intrigued. Taking his own time Suchīru slowly ate the bun as he stared at the sky. "even the sky here is different" he noted "it lacks the lustre ad unpolluted beauty that Gaia's had." taking another bite of the bun he pondered. "perhaps it has to do with the power source from what I have learnt here they rely more on fossil fuels unlike the people back in Gaia who for several generations relied on the mako energy" Snorting in amusement he added "the result is the same the world slowly dies either way, do humans realise how self-destructive they really are?"

There was a small pause as if Suchīru was listening to his dead brothers answer "you're right" he said "it is not us who are the monsters but them, they are the ones ho made us to satisfy their selfish whims." The Tsviet of steel hissed thee words out with undisguised venom. Suddenly Suchīru smirked "I can't wait it has been I have made someone feel pathetic of my own volition, yes I am going to enjoy this" Suchīru looked up in the into the sky again. "how beautiful it is real without the interference of glitches that deepground had" he commented before getting up and returning to his quarters.

* * *

The next day everyone was at the Third Arena wanting to see Cecilia beat Suchīru. It seemed as though to boost her own moral the representative candidate had boasted that if Suchīru apologised she would forgive him and if he fought her she would offer him a handicap that she would fight with so to make things more fair. Apparently the girl had boasted that he would need one because if the men of the world and the women of the world had a war it would only last three day's.

"_Fool's none of them would last three hours they would have been devoured in their first day in deepground_." Suchīru observed. Wearing the SOLDIER Uniform that he had Suchīru walked into the arena facing Cecilia in her Blue Tears IS "_I wonder should I do a Shelke for fun, perhaps I should the day is still young_" Suchīru pondered before standing with his arms crossed in front of Cecilia.

"I'll give you one last chance to apologise before we fight" Cecilia offered in a haughty voice.

"_either this girl really does suffer from short term memory loss or she really is acting_" Suchīru thought "_either way I will make sure she never forgets this_". Suchīru looked at the representative candidate from Britain in the eye before responding "perhaps you're the one who should apologise as you insulted my brothers he retorted "also that brag about the handicap was a little foolish but to be fair I will not even draw my sword for this fight after all I can defeat you without it" Suchīru stated.

"why you, I'll beat you to a pulp" Cecilia declared. She lifted up her rifle to aim and fire but impossibly Suchīru was there holing the middle of the barrel after she had fired. "what? Ho did you?" Cecilia asked in shock before the coloured Tsviet surprised and shocked her even further. For the briefest of moments there was a smirk on Suchīru's face then then in his left hand he began crushing the barrel if the rifle, effortlessly!

Once he had done that he ripped it out of the IS pilots hand hand tossed it into the side of the Arena. Looking at the horrified expression of Cecilia was for Suchīru delicious, with a cruel smile he said "I told you I wouldn't have to use my blade" he said before lightly kneeing her in the stomach.

For Cecilia it was as if she had been struck by a brick wall even with the IS safety barriers the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Regaining her composure she took to the air and deployed her optical drones "_he can't hit me while I'm in the air if I attack him like this_" she the representative candidate thought.

"_well I guess she was going to use them at some poin_t" Suchīru thought as he dodged the attacks from the optical drones before coming to a complete stop.

Cecilia must have thought that she had him as she was about to send the command for all her drones that had surrounded him to simultaneously fire when she noticed something "what does Orimura think he is doing raising his hand like that" she thought. Her thoughts were answered much to her horror and that of the crowd watching.

Suchīru couldn't resist sneering as the namesake of his foes IS stopped in mid flight and for dramatic started to rotated around slowly. Then with a gesture of his right hand they shot at her at their top speed like missiles. Suchīru guided the drones using gestures with his hand like he was the conductor in an orchestra. It was amusing for him to see the haughty spoilt brat be attacked and driven back by her own weapons, there was a twisted poetry to what he had just done. Once he had toyed with her for a minute or two by using the drones as projectiles Suchīru had them start to charge Cecilia and fire at her.

Finally tired of toying with the drones Suchīru made them all simultaneously fire one Cecilia draining her the remaining charge her safety shield had. Sending the drones crashing into the ground so that they where damaged beyond immediate practical use Suchīru didn't miss a beat as he appeared in a burst of speed delivering a punch to Cecilia's abdomen. As the representative candidate was about to be sent flying Suchīru grabbed her by the legs of her IS and threw her downward into the ground before gracefully landing net to her. Walking up to his defeated opponent Suchīru picked her up by the hair and stared at her unconscious face. "pathetic" he snarled "you boasted about how great you where and then you didn't even last five minutes, what a let down you are. A fight like this only leaves me feeling empty and hollow" he finished flinging her aside before he walked off the arena floor.

Walking into the hanger bay he was greeted by Chifuyu and her stern gaze "Ichika did you have to do the last part?" she asked in a voice that didn't condone his actions.

Snorting at this Suchīru answered "I come from deepground there excessive force is not only necessary but encouraged." Sneering he added to it. "it helps keep the others in line too, after all that is the price for futility and foolishness."

"you were teaching her a lesson that is all?" Chifuyu exclaimed her cold voice and barely emotional voice taking some emotion onto it. "how inhumane can you be what was this place that you call deepground that could change you like this?"

"you really want to know what deepground was? Honestly once you know there is no going back ever, your view on humanity will never be the same again, of this I can most definitely assure you" Suchīru sneered. Not waiting for a reply he continued "Deepground was a place constructed deep underneath a city, Even within the organisation responsible very few know of its existence for it was their darkest secret. It was a place where all morals are cast aside in the pursuit of 'to what limits can humanity's strength be pushed'" Suchīru quoted with venom undisguised in his voice. "Countless experiments of the most inhumane and depraved kind are performed in the pursuit of this goal. Some are brought there unwillingly kidnapped because they would be suited to it. Others were broutght to it because they were inured under the guise that they would be treated." Chuckling darkly he added "it was definitely the treatment that they desired or needed. Others like some of my comrades have been in it for as long as they remember myself included. Others somehow wind up there with no recollection of how they got there. There are those of us who know where we are and there are those who know nothing. Deepground is a place filled with all sorts of people who it has gathered" Suchīru answered giving Chifuyu a dark look before walking off out of the hangar bay. Just before he exited Suchīru said something else as well but Chifuyu couldn't make out what it was since it was said so softly and hushed just below a whisper. "humanity is sick" is what Suchīru said before he departed leaving a stunned Chifuyu inside.

"he may have only summarised it giving an over all description but even I can tell whatever this place that you brother calls deepground it is definatle a place anyone would want to be" Maya Yamada said as she walked up to her co-worker.

"I can agree on that whatever it was it has traumatised him to some extent and I fear I can never get my little brother back" Chifuyu admitted.

Maya knew that this was not the time nor the subject to tease the Brunhilde about something even if it was her losing her ice queen appearance for a bit. "don't be like that hopefully he can come back to how you remember him or something like that" she comforted.

"I can hope but it seems highly unlikely that he ever will" Chifuyu said.

"why is that? What makes you say that?" Maya asked.

"he has forgotten everything prior to him being in this lace called deepground, I think we should try to find any place that resembles it and shut it down permanently" Chifuyu answered with a determined edge to her voice.

"I'm not quite sure it still exists" Maya observed.

"what do you mean" Chifuyu asked in her usual cold manner.

"Ichika, your brother he refereed to it in past tense giving me the impression that it is no longer functioning" Maya answered.

"that is dissapointing though I doubt we could take it down if people like my brother or who are stronger are there" Chifuyu lamented.

"I think you are looking for someone to blame for what has happened to your brother" Maya observed "well, I uh, I mean to say are you?" she asked.

Sighing Chifuyu answered "I suppose so" then suddenly she remembered who it had been who was responsible for Ichika's kidnapping in the first place. "phantom task" she hissed with an unnerving amount of venom in her voice.

Unnerved by her co-worker's reaction Maya took several steps back before asking "what were they the ones who could be behind this Deepground place?".

"I'm not so sure but I do believe that they could be nothing is too impossible for them" Chifuyu answered. "after all they are the only ones who were capable of kidnappinng him in the first place" she said before both her an Maya exited the Hangar Bay

* * *

**Alright before you ask everyone besides Suchīru/Ichika thinks that he is from their world which is why they are panicking if news about him gets international, Suchīru/Ichika is happy to let them think this also he is able to control his copies which he makes and receive information from them via mental link.**

**Other than that I thank you for all of your ideas and feedback thanks I hope to receive more till next time also I am running out of Quotes could any of you PM me some I would be really grateful**


	4. Act III: Experiment

**Here it is guys I hope you will also vote on my poll on my page I am waiting for a bit more voters before I close it so anyway here is chapter 3 I hope you like it**

* * *

"_You cannot understand the truth without understanding the omnipresent character of the untruth you are bound to. Enlightenment is fruitless until you free yourself from the lie. The power of truth will merge with you when you become free from all forms of deception. This is my gift to you Ohthere Wrydmake_" Chief Librarian of the Thousand Sons Azhek Ahriman as he reveals the truth to Ohthere Wrydmake of the Space Wolves.

* * *

"So this is the IS academy huh?" a green eyed teenage girl with long brown hair tied with two yellow ribbons said as she walked around the school at night. She had just transferred here even though it had been at least a month since the school year started. Originally she had not intended to come here as she held no interest in the school but she had been privy to information that Chifuyu had found her brother. The same boy who had been her friend for a brief time when they were younger. "Ichika" she mused to herself. The boy she had met all those years ago was a kind and gentle one he had saved her when she was younger from some bullies back at their primary school. For the Girl named Huang Lingyin it was love at first site.

He came like a knight in shining armour from a fairy tail and rescued her and for the young girl it was as if her heart was stolen away by that warm and friendly smile he possessed.

But for here the fates were truly cruel scarcely a few months after they had met he vanished without a trace no matter how hard his sister searched for him, Ichika Orimura would not be found. After he had gone the bullying resumed but Ichika had given the previously shy and timid girl new found confidence to stand up to them. She had stayed in Japan for four years after that waiting for him to return after the fourth her mother and father 's marriage broke up with her mother taking her back to china with her.

Some time later Huan Lingyin discovered that she was compatible to pilot an IS. Having to undergo Rigorous Milatary taining for four years into her final one they had suggested that she attend the IS academy so that she could obtain data on the other countries 3rd generation IS frames. Origanally she had turned them down but about a little over a month ago the Chinise government had got their hands on some classified information that hey had aquired from one of their agents in Germany. Apparently a boy who appeared to be in his mid teens had engaged their IS's in combat and had succeeded in his first encounter to kill the entire patrol. In his next encounter with them he led them on a merry chase for several hours before subduing the legendary Brunhilde Chifuyu Orimura before standing down and submitting to their custody.

They had discovered the youth had remained in Chifuyu's custody for unknown reasons but they wanted to find out more information on him during the briefing that the Is pilots that were young enough to attend the academy Huang Lingyin gasped as she recognised the youth. After all these years she had discovered where Ichika was. So her superiors cried tears of Joy when she was the first one to volunteer for this mission. "I wonder if he really is here' she thought aloud" before sighing in frustration. "where the hell is the reception" she fumed. It was eight thirty in the evening so every one had already retired to their dorms for the lights out not to mention that the majority of the lights had gone out.

"what is it to you?" a monotonous _male_ voice asked from behind her.

Huang spun around to see who it could have been but bizarrely there was no one there "who's there" she asked a bit perturbed. Again she was met with the same response coming from behind her again. "this is not funny, who ever you hare show yourself" she demanded frustrated.

"I am here seven feet to you left" the voice answered.

"finally turning to her side she saw a figure encompassed by the darkness of the wall with two glowing sapphire eyes.

"there you are don't scare me like that" Huang said somewhat disturbed at how close the person had sounded yet how far away he actually was. "its not nice to sneak up on people" she added.

If she could have seen it the figure smiled at her last comment. "I only asked a question" it stated in that same neutral tone. "you are the one who was spinning around looking in the wrong direction." he answered. "just for the record I have been standing here for the last three minutes and you have past me four times."

"well that is a bit embarrassing" Huang replied. "by the way do you by any chance know where the reception is located? Or know where a map is?" She was met with only silence. "well aren't you going to answer me" she asked. "or do you no know where it is either?"

"no I know where it is" he replied.

"then why don't you tell me?" she asked getting frustrated at his behaviour.

"It's just to my understanding that all students here receive a handbook about the academy before they arrive" he answered.

"what has that got to do with the reception" Huang asked a bit stressed and confused.

"there is a map with the complete layout of the Academy" the figure answered "my apologies a general layout some of the stuff in the lower levels is classified so they don't show it" he corrected himself. "but then again this is a military base no matter how you look at it so not everything will be as it seems."

"wait what" Huang was confused at the last bit but then it dawned on her "you mean to say that I had a map of place the entire time and I didn't look at it one" she asked to herself more than the figure. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks red.

"I never said anything of the sort" the figure replied.

Rummaging through her back Huang found the book and found the pages with the layout of the IS Academy "well thank you I guess" she said looking up she discovered that the person she was talking to had vanished. "well that is definitely creepy" she said as she made her way to the reception.

* * *

"have you heard the second class got a new representative apparently she just transferred in last night" one of the girls in the class whispered.

"I heard she is another personal IS user" another girl whispered excitedly.

Suchīru internally groaned. "_it doesn't matter how good she is she got lost in the middle of the night and didn't even realise __she was in possession of a map. Humans they are too confusing as well as downright futile._"

Suddenly the girl from last night was at the door to the classroom "that is correct I am a representative candidate for China" she proudly declared. "my name is Huang Lingyin I am the new representative for Class 2 and I am here to declare war on Class 1" she declared. "by the way where is your class representative" she asked scanning the room.

"Ichika's over there at the back" one of the girls said helpfully.

"_my name is not Ichika_" Shuchiru growled internally.

"yeah he beat Cecilia hands down" another added.

"_I wasn't even trying, oh never mind that I have a feeling my day is going to get more hectic_" he groaned internally.

"there you are Ichika Orimura I have come to declare war on you and your class" she exclaimed.

"you already said that" Suchīru deapanned not impressed. "by the way are you sure that someone who got lost like you did last night should be talking so boldly" he genuinely asked.

"what that was you why did you vanish on me" Huang Lingyin shouted. "its rude to disappear on a lady in distress."

"my apologies but you were dressed like a tomboy so I assumed you could handle yourself" replied offhandedly.

"what a boy me?" Huang responded a bit upset. She then suddenly yelled as a cold object collided with her cranium.

"you should be getting back to your own class before you're late miss Lingyin" Chifuyu Orimura stated coldly.

"what Chifuyu-ni" again she was it with the metallic clipboard.

"_I wonder does she only use a metallic on so that she can hit the student like that? __Must be some hobby of her, humans._" Suchīru thought uninterested in the antics of basically everyone but was being polite about it, for now.

"It Orimura Sensei to you" Chifuyu answered.

Alright, alright" Huagh said rubbing the top of her skull "just don't forget what I said" she yelled at Ichika as she departed.

"_Oh great Gaia I am surrounded by fool and weaklings_" Suchīru internally groaned, he found himself doing that a lot recently. Well given recent events it was definitely called for. As the whispers in the class resumed a little after the lesson started he found himself tuning out after all the lesson was not meant for him.

* * *

Suchīru's sighed as he noticed that he was being 'observed' by yet another person. Huang Lingyin had been real persistent and followed him around all day really streching the limits of the coloured Tsviet's patience. Having another annoyance was something he was not really needing considering Cecilia's awkward behaviour when he was around. Instead of running and hiding from him like the sensible people of deepground, Azul the Cerulean included she would blush whenever he looked at her and act meek when he was around with sideways glances to him. "perhaps the girl is suffering from some mental trauma of a sort?" Suchīru reasoned a few weeks ago and left it at that.

He also noted that Huang Lingyin must have know Ichika as she spoke to him with an annoying sense of familiarity. "say Ichika" she asked in an irritatingly cheerful voice.

"_For the hatred of the accursed SHINRA electric company __or for the love of the Goddess Minerva or the life-stream itself__, I am not Ichika __Orimura_" Suchīru thought irritably. Instead he chose to give Huang a dismissive grunt as a response without even looking at her.

Taking that as a yes Huan continued "did you really defeat those German IS pilots?" she asked.

"_I believe they were trying to cover up that incident so that no one would know of what happened it seems that the country she is from was able to acquire the information, Its called China correct, they must have a leak. I must look into this and erase any copies they have or at least edit them so that none can trace any connection back to me_" he thought while answering "and what if I did?" he answered neither agreeing or disagreeing but leaving the answer ambiguous. "_it seems that she requires a measure of touch that I do not posses_" Suchīru noted "_where is Weiss or that traitor Shelke when you need them?_".

"oh come one Ichika its the first time we have seen each other for over eight years and you act as if we are complete strangers" Huang complained it seemed that whatever had happened to him over the last eight years had changed him drastically no longer did he smile or give others a warm feeling when they looked into his eyes. Now his once warm brown eyes were now a glowing blue and gave Huang an empty and cold feeling every time she stared into them. She hadn't seen him smile once he would only have a neutral expression on his face at all times, according to some of the girls while his smile did look roguishly handsome there was a cruel feeling to it

"I am not Ichika Orimura" he stated. "I am Suchīru the Tsviet of steel, the blade of the immaculate emperor, the terror of Deepground, the bane of the Restrictors, The Mako Generator, a prodigy whose growth was too fast that he was classified as dangerous and placed in a confinement so secure it was boasted that not even a god would be able to break out" at the last part he smiled "they were wrong. I am that nothing more than that and I am certainly nothing less." Suchīru answered.

At this Huang frowned internally she had asked Chifuyu about it and had been told that he was most definitely Ichika and also that he had amnesia but hearing it Ichika himself was another thing entirely. "oh come on hurry up and remember" she pouted.

Suchīru raised one of his eyebrows at this "and pray do tell, how does holding your breathe make me remember a most likely non-existent past?" he asked generally amused at what Huang's explanation there would be, that is if she could fathom one.

"what" Huang exclaimed. "it is real" she insisted when she heard the words no-existent.

"that wasn't what I asked" Suchīru replied. "_humans_" he thought with a bitter taste in his mouth "_they are impossible._"

"wait, what was your question again" Huang Lingyin asked confused. Suchīru shook his head and got up from where he was sitting and began to walk off."Hey Ichika where do you think you are going" Huang demanded as she proceeded to follow him.

"_must resist urge to kill weakling_" Suchīru thought "_I cannot attract too much attention just yet_" So he just walked on with an annoying girl following him and making demands that he answer her. "_soon_" Suchīru thought suppressing a cross between a snarl and a smile "_very soon I will not have to put up with this madness_" and so he endured this girl's antics planning to return the grievance a hundred fold in the intermediate future.

* * *

"something wrong Chifuyu?" Maya Yamada asked looking at her colleague's concerned visage.

"yes there is unfortunately" Chifuyu Orimura answered. She was looking through last nights video surveillance of Ichika and was studying it intently.

"it has something to do with your brother" Maya stated.

Since there was no answer needed Chifuyu got straight into the heart of the problem. "the new transfer student Huang Lingyin" she said.

"what has your brother got to do with her" Yamaa asked a bit confused.

"they where friends in the fourth grade a few months before Ichika was kidnapped, but that is besides the point" Chifuyu answered.

"okay then she is trying to get him to remember her since he does suffer from amnesia" Maya suggested.

"she is doing that but that isn't what I am concerned about" Chifuyu answered not taking her eyes of the screen.

"the it is something else, perhaps she was sent here to gather information on him, I wouldn't put it past the Chinese government to have found out" Maya suggested.

"that too, but that is not the main thing" Chifuyu answered. "what is bothering me is that last night when she had come here and got lost, Huang Lingyin said that Ichika helped her find the reception by telling her that there was a map in the handbook."

"he did make a reference to that in class" Maya stated understanding now how he knew it.

"yes but the thing was we were checking up on him during that time frame" Chifuyu stated.

"Oh yeah you where in the room giving him his dinner, I really don't know why we even bother its not like he eats any of it" Maya said offhandedly.

"focus" Chifuyu said. "either someone infiltrated the IS academy without us knowing and possess the exact same features as my brother including the glowing blue eyes or"

Maya finished Chifuyu's sentence for her "or he is capable of being in two places or more at once. Have you confronted him about it"

"I have" Chifuyu answered "Ichika gave an ambiguous answer he seems to enjoy giving them" Chifuyu answered.

"please tell me he did not give an 'and what if I can' answer again" Maya groaned.

"unfortunately so" Chifuyu answered. It seemed aside from how terrifying Deepground would be for them and how dangerous it was Ichika was not going to disclose any other information to them other than the abilities he had shown in Germany and in his 'duel' with Cecilia.

"this is frustrating" Chifuyu sighed if he can be in more than one place at a time then we will cetainly have our hands full."

"I think that's an understatement as it is the only reason why he hasn't gone overboard yet is due to some sort of whim" Maya stated.

"that may be so" Chifuyu answered taking a sip of her coffee. "but we don't want him to attract more attention than he already has, I believe at some point in the near future Phantom task will try to contact him. Most probably they will try to recruit him."

"your not suggesting that you think that he will join them?" Maya asked concerned at the repercussions of such an event taking place. "will he?"

"honestly I don't know" Chifuyu answered. "but I believe he would reject them on some sort of principle. Most probably because he would say that they are weak." she added.

"he does seem to hate weakness" Maya agree. "it seems to be his favourite type of word to use as an insult. That and pathetic or human"

"I guess that is to be expected" Chifuyu replied taking another sip "from what he said about this Deepground place the only thing you can do their to survive is to grow stronger. So going along that line of thinking being called weak is for him another word for dead."

"I guess so" Maya agreed. "though his skill with a blade you said was better than yours. So are you sure that we should really let him keep that broad sword he carries around with him I mean it is taller than he is and looks intimidating" Maya stated.

"I believe if Ichika decided to kill anyone he would have by know either that or that he is waiting for the right moment when something occurs" Chifuyu replied.

"that is troubling I have a bad feeling that what ever Ichika is waiting for it is not going to be in the least way good for any of us" May replied with a shiver at the possibilities.

"I agree" Chifyu stated. "though what is bugging me is how he was able to control Cecilia's Blue drones"

"I know several people students and instructors besides ourselves have asked him. He keeps replying that we should use our imagination.. It rather quite rude" Maya said feeling a little downcast at the answer she was given when she had asked him why he was being so rude.

"I suspect that he hacked them, but how is the question" Chifuyu stated. Everything her little brother did seemed to make more questions that demanded answers and he seemed not to be giving any answers any time soon. Chifuyu had theories but none of them seemed likely with the equipment her brother had with him.

"Chifuyu your brother is currently in Arena 3 with the transfer student" Maya observed.

* * *

"so Ichika now that we're here I'll show you my IS" Huang declared.

"fine whatever, just get off my back and stop trailing me" Suchīru responded with disinterest in his eyes. To be honest he couldn't care less but if it got this girl off to stop shadowing him then it would be a small sacrifice to make for his part.

"fine just watch" Huang said. She raised up her left hand acctivating her IS and was engulfed in a brief flash of pink light.

"_I wonder if those flashes are just for show and are really meant to hide the transformation process_" Suchīru thought. After light died he was behold to a 3rd generation IS frame. In his mind it had an appalling colour scheme. "_according to the data that I have recently gathered, it possesses two scimitars for close combat. A package to increase its speed and a two shock cannons that I can see floating above her shoulders. __Apparently__ the barrel as well as the projectile it uses are invisible seems to be a form of vacuum that it shoots._" Inwardly smirking he added "unfortunately for her that is,_ if we come to blows I was conditioned to withstand all types of vacuums._" "So now that you have shown me your persona IS can you leave me alone now?" he asked bluntly.

"aww come on Ichika" Huang said "let me at least how it to you in action".

"how about no" was how Suchīru was going to respond before suddenly he heard the sound akin to glass cracking. Something plummeted and landed into Arena 3. For Suchīru years of training and conflict in Deepground kicked in as he recognised a surprise attack. It appeared to him in the brief moments it took him to close the distance before the dust cloud settled to notice that there was no life signs emanating from it. "_great its a most probably a remote controlled weapon_" he thought as he pinned it to the ground with his blade. "Interesting I can hack the signal" Suchīru noted. "nah I'll just disable it like Shelke does after I gained some information from it" he decided before partially disabling the what he believed to be an unmanned IS. Placing his foot down on what could be taken for its head Suchīru hissed "I know you can here me" venom laced all of his words. "I don't know who you are but thanks to the signals you were using I know where you are" his voice was steely and cold. "I'll tell you know your tie left on this misbegotten planet has just dropped considerably" Suchīru stared with complete loathing at the unmanned IS. "because when I find you it will your turn to be experimented on" he added before crushing the IS with his foot.

* * *

**Somewhere wherever Shinonono Tabane's base of operations was**

"I think Ikkun is overreacting a bit too much" Tabane said as she curled into a corner and hid underneath her desk. "yes that is it there is no way he would actually kill me" she said reassuring herself. Turning to face all of her now malfunctioning equipment she stated "I will have to get him to teach me how to do that, more importantly I hope him and my dear Houki-chan are getting on well together".

* * *

**Back in Arena 3**

"Ichika what happened here" Chifuyu asked as all the instructors had rushed to the scene.

"an unidentified and unmanned IS appeared up" Suchīru responded "taking its entrance to be hostile I acted accordingly, I also believe that who ever did it will have to be getting new equipment at their base of operation" he added.

"_Tabane_" Chifuyu thought. "what makes you say that?" she asked.

"oh just a feeling" Suchīru answered ambiguously "_a really strong feeling, whoever sent this is most likely having to deal with a malfunctioning base of operations_" he thought quite please with what he had done and the information he had gotten from it.

"Ichika" came a shout from bbehind him.

"_oh she's still here despite the message given of the PA_" Suchīru thought disappoint thinking she hoping that she had scrammed.

"how did you do that" Huang Lingyin asked. "why did you?"

"the first question I will leave to your imagination" Suchīru answered. "but the second question was that it was a hostile I believe that it was sent to gather intelligence seeing how it only reacted to my presence once I was within three meters of it."

"you protected me" Huang said with a slight blush.

"_oh for the love of Gaia how the hell did she arrive at that conclusion_" Suchīru thought. "if you want to see it that way your welcome to your own opinion" he replied before walking off in the direction of where his quarters were located.

Huang just blushed before walking away with Chifuyu. "at least its good that some parts of him hasn't changed" she said quietly to herself.

Chifuyu heard that and thought "_I only hope that you are right_"

* * *

**And there you have it the third chapter and my fourth installment in the series also please vote on the poll on my page**

**Don't forget to Review or PM me any ideas it would be very much appreciated **


	5. Act IV: Spy and Super SOLDIER

**Alright I'll be closing my poll for this soon guys so please vote anyway thank you for your feed back and i hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"_I tried to gain favour with you but nothing was ever good enough, no matter how many battles I fought you always found fault, then I saw how Optimus treated his men and realised that he was a leader of integrity, unlike you_" Starscreen to Megatron before his death in the first series of the Unicron Trilogy

* * *

"_why?" the holographic ghost of Hojo asked as hit hovered above the body of the immaculate emperor Weiss. "Why is Omega's power fading? Why?"_

"_Weiss" a voice called out to the body that lay prone._

"_what's going on?" the holographic ghost of Hojo asked getting desperate,_

_The ground beneath Weiss darkened and a shadowy figure rose up. "Weiss" the figure said it resembled the immaculate emperor's younger brother Nero the sable._

"_Impossible" Hojo exclaimed at Nero's appearance and survival. "get out of me. Omega's host must be pure" Hojo shouted. "why do you think I had you and your brother create Mako untainted by Jenova?" Hojo asked rhetorically. "if filthy being like you infected it" Hojo was cut off and gasped as Nero interrupted him._

"_Silence" the Sable ordered the holographic ghost._

"_what?" Hojo asked confused._

"_Silence" Nero repeated himself "We're Speaking with our brother" Nero stated._

"_your what" Hojo asked confused._

"_dear Weiss" Nero said to his brother._

_Lifting his head up Weiss stared at his younger brother. "Nero" he said with a tired voice "Suchīru is with you but I cannot see him how?" he asked._

"_yes Suchīru is within my darkness he used himself to save me" Nero explained._

"_No!" Hojo exclaimed seeing that Weiss was being freed from his influence and control._

"_brother" Nero said as he knelt down and grabbed a hold of Weiss. "let us become one, let us come together So that none may ever tear the three of us apart, so that none may ever keep us brothers from each other" Nero said as he hugged Weiss._

"_yes let us" Weiss agreed. "let us go join our brother"_

"_Weiss" Nero said as his form vanished its darkness fading away._

"_Nero" Weiss replied. "Suchīru I'll make your your sacrifices were not in vain" he added as he was completely freed from Hojo's control._

"_No! Stop it! This is my Body now!" Hojo shouted in desperation as his plans began to fall apart and he began to fade away. Weiss got up and walked to the influx of Mao energy before being consumed by it. The last thing heard was Hojo's violent and loud Objections as to what was about to happen._

* * *

Suchīru looked at the sky as he stared out the window "_yes no one will ever tear us apart_" he thought sadly, bitterly and darkly.

"Ichika" the stern voice of Chifuyu Orimura called out. "pay attention"

"_my name is not Ichika_" Suchīru thought "_I am Suchīru_" grudgingly he turned to face the front of the classroom "_the only reason I am here is so that you can keep an eye on me_"he recalled"_everything in this class is irrelevant to me._" "what is it?" he asked in a polite but disinterested tone. "_If I have to put up with_ _any more of this crap and I seriously will go on a killing spree_" he thought. "_at least the restrictors weren't fools and were as intelligent as they were ruthless, I can't believe I just thought that this place really is pathetic if I am comparing their methods to a restricor and having the restrictor come off in a better light._"

"Now class that we've have got your full attention I would like to introduce to you two new classmates that you are getting" Chifuyu stated in her usual manner.

Next to her where two girls the first one had long grey hair and had a red eye Suchīru saw that her left eye was covered by an eye patch from where he was Suchīru could make out that something had been done to modify her left eye which was forbidden and that his why she hid it or at least he theorised. Her uniform had been modified to have baggy like pants and high boots. "_it seems she had had some form of military training though given what I can make out from her eye that is to be expected_" Suchīru thought as he regarded the second girl.

The second girl for some reason wore a male version of the academy, they had tried to force Suchīru to wear one like it but he had turned them down flat as well as saying that he would kill one person for every time it suggested I the slightest way. She had long blond hair tied in a pony tail at the pack and had purple eyes. "what is with this world and unnatural colours, hair eyes at least the other girl could pass off as an albino but what is this girls excuse for having purple eyes other than genetic manipulation which I am quite certain has not happened." Suchīru mentally groaned at least in deepground or in Gaia if you looked out of the ordinary there was an explanation for it.

The second girl introduced herself first. "hello everyone I am Charles Dunois I am a representative candidate from France" she said.

"_Charles isn't a girls name is she pretending to be a male is anyone going to fall for this_?" Suchīru thought.

His answer was several of the girls squealing and talking about having a Male IS pilot for the first time. 'Charles' for some reason seemed to be caught off guard about this "I'm the only male IS pilot here then what about him" she asked pointing to Suchīru.

'Charles' answer was being smacked over the back of the head with the clipboard by Chifuyu. "The reasons why Ichika is here is top secret, but to answer your question no he is not an IS pilot."

Suchīru who had just done a background check found something interesting. "_it seems that until about two weeks ago Charles Dunois did not exist, but a Charlotte Dunois did_" he reviewed as he regarded 'Charles'. "_Given the information I have just gained there is a ninety six percent match as to her being Charlotte Dunois, but I have not tested this yet. Her remark before means that she expected me to be an IS pilot which means that she had prior information about me, which an only leave one conclusion she has been sent to gather information about me_" Suchīru concluded. "_this most probably will have to be dealt with in the immediate future, though I can't kill her as to whoever sent here that would look suspicious on the other hand I can regulate and alter any information she sends or intercept it entirely to whoever she is working for_" he theorised. "_from this information I have about her it is most likely that her father sent her though I suspect that he has his governments support as his daughter seems to be representative candidate for her country I believe it is called France and when you refer to anything from it it must be called French._" Suchiru inwardly sighed "_I will have to deal with this soon I suspect that she will try to gain information from me by interacting so I should either avoid her entirely or I can give her a comfortable atmosphere in which when she lowers he guard I can put her down_" Suchiru had done this in the manner of moments so he was paying attention when the next girl introduced herself.

"I am Laura Bodewig I am a representative candidate from Germany" is all she said before she walked up to Suchīru and raised her hand.

Years of being in deepground had taught Suchīru that in some situation it is better to counter and strike your enemy before they are even able to strike you. So he did and although Suchīru did restrain himself as not to cause too much damage that would cripple or plain straight kill, he did make sure that Laura felt his blow and was hurt to an appropriate extent where it wouldn't hinder her performance physically but mentally cripple her for a short frame of time and severely damaging her ego.

Laura Bodwig never knew what hit her one moment she was about to strike the person who was her idols and mentor's younger sibling as well as the killer of several of her comrades, the next moment she was winded and had slammed into the wall behind her leaving her barely concious "_how did he?_" she thought.

"next time you want to strike someone make sure it isn't a person you is quite capable of tearing you apart" Suchīru tauntingly suggested "also I could sense your hostility and intentions, might want to be more concealing with such things" he added with a calm face before it broke into a scowl at the comments being made. "you want to know what this was about?" he asked one of the girls who had been whispering moments before. She nodded. "alright I'll tell you then" he replied.

"Ichika stop it" Chifuyu demanded in and firm and cold voice.

"fine" was all he replied before complying with her demand and sat back down. "_I wonder how are you going to explain this Charlotte?_" Suchīru thought with expertly suppressing a dark smile that would have crept its way onto his unreadable features otherwise. "T_hat is if you even believe what you are seeing_"

* * *

"are you not going to watch the IS demonstration battle" a voice asked Suchīru as he sat down scribbling notes. It was nearing the end of the lunch break and they would have to report to the designated arena soon.

Not bothering to look at the person talking to him Suchīru replied. "it holds no interest to me" and then continued to scribble some more notes down.

"could you show me what you are writing?" 'Charles' asked.

To this Suchīru responded "would you be willing to run around with only your pants on for a whole day?"

"uh no why do you ask?" 'Charles responded.

"jut asking like you were just asking, though I am sure quite sure the girls would love that" Suchīru joked. "_now it will embarrass her to stay in character and I will be able to get her off my back for the time being_" he thought. "they have been asking me to take off mine, I keep refusing them, so for you its only a matter of time" Suchīru stated in a matter of fact voice as though it was inevitable.

"are you suggesting?" 'Charles' asked.

"no I am not suggesting I am giving you a heads up because sooner or later they will begin to fantasise about you" Suchīru cut her off in a bored tone.

It seemed as though the thought of such a thing happening disturbed 'Charles' "I think I need a moment" she stated before walking off.

"_its good thing I know how to push someone's buttons without them realising it_" Suchīru thought before sighing"_I really am not good with dealing with weaklings or anyone in general, outside of combat._" Looking at what he had neatly written down Suchīru suppressed the feeling of satisfaction he got from reading it. "_it makes no difference as long as they're not with me I could never be happy_" he thought. He had deliberately chose to ignore the second presence that was now standing in front of him.

"its all your fault" another accented voice declared.

Closing the small notebook Suchīru looked up into the eyes or more like eye of Laura Bodewig "I take it you are refering to something I have done?" he asked in a polite neutral tone.

"If it wasn't for you Orimura-Sensei would have won the second Mondo Grosso tournament eight years ago, and you are he only weakness" Laura stated.

"Oh is that so" Suchīru stated "but if I recall correctly I only met here less than six months ago" he replied. "let me guess that is why you attempted to strike me before?"

"that among other things" Laura agreed.

"how petty that is why attempted to strike me, you're a disgrace" Suchīru stated his glowing Mako eyes pinning Laura to the spot she was standing.

"what how dare you?" Laura attempted to say.

"no how dare you human" Suchīru cut her off his voice taking on a steely edge you despise me for something that I have no memory of ever occurring and most like it wasn't even my fault when you could have despised me for what I did your comrades" he said grabbing the German representative candidate by the throat and slamming her against the wall. "are you fellow soldiers lives so worthless to you humans?" Suchīru asked "as always your kind disgusts me" he stated.

Laura was for the first time in her life terrified. Here in front of her was a being that not only surpassed in strength speed skill and intelligence as well as being the same age. "_How could this happen I was made to be better than everyone else Orimura should be the only one above me_" she thought. "how is this possible I was made to be better than all others" she asked aloud weakly.

"you better than all others" Suchīru laughed. "I have no idea what you went through girl but you wouldn't last a day within deepground." he stated a sneer developing across his face. "what is it like living when have to worry that each minute you spend will be you last?" he asked as he threw her across the room. "what is it like not knowing how to do anything but kill?" he asked again a little louder this time as he kicked her out of the classroom into the corridor. "what is it like not seeing those you are your comrades alive at the end of the day and seeing them dead and dying due to the whims of weak willed fools?" asked his voice rising again. "what is it like to live so far underground that they had to make an artificial sky to replicate the real one so that you and others wouldn't go made?" he asked kicking her once more into a wall. "what is it like having micro chips inserted into your brain to control you and artificial diseases tested on you to see if they are capable of actually hurting you in the case the situation arises where you try to defy the Restrictors and they are unable to 'restrict' you?" Suchīru asked has he picked her up and shook her enough so that she would remain concious. "what is it like to continually push for results in testing how far human strength could go?" he hissed. "what is it like facing a god and laughing in its face?" Suchīru asked. "what is it like watching your brother's die twice in your arms?" he hissed in a more sinister tone. "if you cannot even answer one of these then you are weak human" he stated as he held Laura at eye level. "you fancy yourself a super soldier it seems well according to your file its seems you were born from a test tube." Suchīru noted "I do believe my brother Nero would have liked to have been born from one as well" he stated "do you wish to know what happened when Nero the Sable was born?" he asked Laura in a soft and sinister voice meant for only her alone to hear. "my brother Nero had the ability to absorb anything into his darkness and transport things into another dimension." he stated. "The moment he was born he pulled his mother into another dimension, for that he was locked away in Mako reactor-0. His older brother who also happens to be my brother as well Weiss the Immaculate the Emperor of Deepground was so prodigious that they had to lock him up away chained and they had a little device installed into him that would kill him in three days if the restrictors ever disappeared" Suchīru revealed to the barely concious but terrified and horrified Laura "and what of me the youngest brother?" he asked rhetorically. "I Suchīru the Tsviet of Steel was even more prodigious than Weiss and possessed power that made Nero's look like child's play. Therefore I was considered even more dangerous than all others, they tried everything but I am able to assimilate and copy all traits used on me as well as simultaneously regenerate thanks to the pure Mako that flows through my veins instead of blood. In essence I am a living Mako generator" he explained to Laura. "now I was kept in the Omega vault a place that they boasted could contain both Chaos and Omega, kept also in a vacuum for safety measures as well as having it at over five thousands times your pitiful planets gravity, that is what they used to barely restrain me and for a time it worked" Suchīru explained. "but as all things in deepground if you don't grow stronger you die, so I grew stronger" he said "now tell me human which one of us is the real super soldier, you the sheltered and spoilt human or me the deepground SOLDIER?" Suchīru asked.

"Ichika" Chifuyu's voice stern rang out. "put the German representative candidate down down" she demanded.

"Fine I will" Suchīru responded "I was done with the weakling anyway" he said as he threw her into an adjacent wall and walked off.

Finally some students had arrived to see what was happening "_it seems Ichika chose his spot well __it was well isolated though I have a feeling that he chose this place to be alone and not to assault other students_" Chifuyu mentally noted. Then suddenly she remembered something, turning to Houki Shinonono and Huang Lingyin who had also come to see the cause of the commotion she instructed them to take Laura to the Infirmary asap. Having done this she took out her phone and dialled a specific number "Maya where are you it was your shift at overseeing my brother, so where are you?" she asked in a more cold than usual voice. Her reply was a meek 'eep' before her co-worker apologised saying that she had needed to 'make use' of the facilities. Sighing before she responded Chifuyu replied "next time if you need to use the bathroom inform one of us before hand otherwise situation like this will happen again" she said before she hung up. "I hope for Laura's sake that she did not provoke him and that he simply attacked her for his own reasons. Though I do not know what could cause such a violent outburst like this" The Brunhilde though aloud.

* * *

Laura was badly shaken up by her beat down by Suchīru "after she had regained conciousness inside the infirmary she had sat up and brought her knees to rest her chin on as she hugged her legs tightly "what is he?" she stammered. "Such a monster existing should not be humanly possible" she asked herself.

"denying what I am won't make me any less real or terrifying" a steely voice said from the doorway.

Laura Bodewig former member German military and representative candidate for Germany froze up as she saw who that voice belonged to "Ichika" she whispered her eyes or eye wide with fright. "you're here to kill me?" she asked.

"perhaps" he responded disinterested "or maybe I am here for something else."

"you're not going to kill me?" she asked.

"not at this point in time" Suchīru replied. "actually I am here to apologise for my actions earlier even by my standards they were over the top" he explained.

"why?" was all Laura asked.

"why not?" was Suchīru reply.

"I" she stammered terrified of this being that she was not even an insect to.

Suchīru smirked at her response "funny no one ever does have a reply to that one" he chuckled.

"what happened to your comrades?" Laura asked. She may have been terrified of him but she recognised sadness in his eyes when he mentioned his 'comrades' before.

"are you sure you want to know?" Suchīru replied "some things are better left unknown."

"did they die?" Laura asked.

Suchīru's face took on the are you serious expression. "of course but that is not what makes me angry." he replied.

"then what does?" Bodewig asked.

"many things but the question you are asking is 'what about their deaths that gets me worked up?' Well lets just say they died for the whims of a mad scientist who's plans did not make sense anyway, summoning Omega for what? He was mad" Suchīru stated before chuckling "then again everyone in deepground cannot be considered sane in any case but the professor according to most people was a nut shell beforehand."

"why did you follow him?" Laura asked.

"we did not follow him, we followed Weiss the Immaculate emperor of deepground, when the Immaculate Emperor was searching for a cure to his time release virus the restrictors had place inside of him using the Synaptic Net Dive the conciousness of said mad scientist possessed him and started to take control of deepground."

"omega, Synaptic Net dive, deepground, and many other things you've mentioned, none of it makes sense. What are you talking about?" Laura asked confused.

Suchīru gave a sad smile "bad memories and good ones, all of them though are just that memories for they are no more" he answered cryptically before he got up and left.

For Laura Suchīru had left her with more questions than answers "_Orimura's younger brother Ichika is a terrifying person as well as extremely dangerous even more so than Orimura herself, I will have to be more careful from now on_" Laura thought to herself as she hugged herself to get rid of immense cold feeling she had gotten upon awakening.

* * *

At an unknown location the members of Phantom task were deep in discussion "I am unsure could we use him?" one of the faceless figures asked.

"I am unsure after all if our sources are to be believed he is Chifuyu Orimura's younger brother" another faceless figure commented.

"though she did abandon her Parents and took him along with her we cannot say that he does not posses any form of familial loyalty or attachment to his parents" another shadowy member stated.

"are you suggesting what I think you you just did, you want to go to those two and ask them if they could help?" the first one exclaimed. "they still have not forgiven us for our fiasco with him eight years ago"

"if that was true then why did they let us have his twin sister?" a fourth asked.

"we cannot afford to trust those two" the second figure stated firmly getting sounds of agreement from the other heads of phantom task present.

"If our sources are correct he is being kept under surveillance at the IS academy by Chifuyu herself" a fifth added.

"that is a problem" the first agreed. "perhaps its time we should have Squall's squad move in and have a nice little family reunion, I believe that they are going to have an outing soon and excursion you could call it, we could have them contact him then."

"I know this might be the best chance for us to push our schedule forward but is anyone missing out on several crucial details here?" the fifth one asked.

"what exactly are we forgetting then?" the third one asked.

"in the fiasco that occurred eight years ago all our agents there perished along with anyone else unlucky enough to be there, yet somehow the boy Ichika who was with them disappeared and now eight years later he has appeared and pardon me but if you look at the screen I do not believe it is a bug in programming but his eyes are glowing. and that sword easily weighs at least forty kilograms as an estimate anyone interested in how exactly can he jump that high while holding something that heavy. Not to mention the fact that it does not hinder him in the least and then simultaneously killing six seasoned IS pilots without so much as breaking a sweat as well as using some sort of unidentified fire weapon" the Fifth one stated.

"you do bring up valid points" the first one agreed. "but do we really need answers to that, if we can get him to join or at least cooperate with us we can speed up our schedule by several decades" at this the other voices seemed to agree on it.

"so its decided then we will send Squalls squad to make contact with him and find out his goals as well as try to recruit him" the third voice announced as the others agreed.

Unnoticeable to them a tiny metallic looking gecko with wing protrusions coming from its shoulder blades and a face similar to Suchīru's grafted onto it faded into the darkness relaying the information to its master.

* * *

M was practicing when Squall a long blonde haired woman who also was her commander came to her quarters "my my aren't you working hard" she teased.

"I will become stronger so that I can kill Onee-san for what she did."

"oh trying to avenge a ghost are we?" Squall teased. "Well it seems as though you might get the chance to do that"

M stopped what she was doing immediately "are you mocking me?" she asked her tone taking on a dangerous edge.

"unfortunately for me not this time though that is not our main objective" Squall explained. "I believe we are to contact a potential recruit and ally"

"we are recruiting from the IS academy now" M asked.

"in a way yes the person who we have been ordered to recruit lives there for the moment but _he _is not an IS pilot" Squall answered.

"I was unaware that there was a boy who could pilot an IS" M stated.

"there isn't that is one of the many things that makes this one special but for you I believe he is extra special" Squall said handing a photo over to M "take a good long look M it seems that if you put enough effort the dead really do come back to life" Squall teased though she did feel somewhat disturbed at who they were going after.

"it can't be, impossible" M stated as she looked at the picture of Suchiru a single word left her mouth "Nii-san" she whispered.

* * *

Elsewhere a red headed woman with matching eyes opened them "where I am, didn't I die?" Rosso the crimson asked herself.

* * *

**Anyway I decided to add Rosso in like it was suggested to spice things up can't wait to write the net chapter also please review or PM me if you have any ideas or feedback that you would like to share. until next time**


	6. Act V: Plots within Plots

**All right guys here's chapter five I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"_The mighty WRO, they wouldn't last a day in Deepground._" —Rosso the Crimson

* * *

Rosso the crimson gave pleasurable shudder as the cold breeze blew upon her form "_so this is what snow feels like_?" she thought. Turning around to look at her handy work the coloured Tsviet gave in a deep sigh of relief. For her to kill again had been satisfying not to mention that fat that she thought she was dead, recently she had asked herself where she was but was otherwise was unbothered by it. A flickering screen caught her attention. It seemed as though whoever was giving the report seemed to be extremely worried. "_humans how weak_" Rosso scoffed. Then the report from what she could make out changed it seemed most probably to the footage or site of the incident. Rosso looked on disinterested until something in the images caught her attention. "it was only for a brief moment but there was a sword flashing through who ever these people had for soldiers. Rosso eyes narrowed as she suppressed a frown replaying the image over in her own recordings that she makes the Crimson eyed and crimson haired Tsviet knew that there could be no mistake, she knew that sword. After all there had only been two people left alive who wielded buster styled swords like that, one of them was blond haired SOLDIER who had forced her to withdraw in Midgar he wielded a slightly smaller version of this sword slightly shorter and lacking in girth, the only other person who did wield that sword was "Suchīru" Rosso voiced the name of the being that had captivated her existence. He was here too it seemed. But where was he? Questions like this flooded the red haired Tsviet's mind all of them demanding that she should go to find answers.

Suddenly a voice rang out it seemed to be projected at her, turning Rosso was beheld to several women resplendent in some strange form of armour that seemed to be heavily focused on the limbs more so than the torso leaving the latter looking completely vulnerable. They seemed to be slowly advancing on her as though they had Rosso cornered and she couldn't escape.

The thought that they thought she would be required to withdraw disgusted Rosso, her retreating from the? Preposterous! Suddenly the coloured Tsviet smiled it seemed they didn't understand the situation she wasn't cornered by them they were cornered by her, From what Rosso's scans could indicate the reason they lacked any armour on their torso's was because they had some form of energy shield to defend them, her scans also showed her that she would need only two regular discharges from her weapon to destroy them taking them out on the second shot. It seemed as though all of them were equipped for close combat Rosso smiled maliciously at this her weapon did in some vague manner resemble a bow so she aught for a bit to mislead them by acting like she was just a far ranged combatant, the surprise and horror they would feel upon learning different when they closed the gap would be delicious. Most probably she wouldn't even have to go Blood burst or make digital copies of herself even though it could drain the mako she had. Smiling sadistically as she raised her weapon and fired upon her would be attackers Rosso the crimson was about to show the world the reason for her why she was called the crimson.

* * *

Suchīru was internally starting to find it difficult to restrain himself from turning the IS academy into a charnel house. Recently the Interclass tournament was being held and someone, he didn't know who but he suspected several figures all of whom he had planned to orchestrate the most brutal deaths for had started a rumour that who ever won it would go on a date with him. At first he didn't understand why they were referencing a calender it took approximately fourteen seconds for him to discover why they were so excited. In all essence the coloured Tsviet had discovered what they meant and needless to say he was seething with barely restrained fury at it.

Also recently Huang Lingyin hand Houki Shinonono had began to try and spend their time with him, Suchīru for his part had usually told them politely to leave him be fore he straight up vanished on them. Also the representative candidate for China had asked him to refer to her by a name called Rin, it seemed that she believed he was Ichika Orimura and had demanded of him that he not only call her that ridiculous excuse for a name but also that he eat the packed lunches that she made for him everyday. The Tsviet of steel was less than amused not only was she foolish enough to try and be familiar around him but she also was suicidal enough to demand something from him because someone who looked like him or who he looked like had made a promise to her.

Suchīru was torn between totally ignoring the girl and completely and utterly butchering her in the most brutal fashion imaginable. "_just wait you need to by your time and then strike when the enemy thinks you are at your weakest_" he constantly was reminded of Argento saying stuff like this "_Argento is right I must bide my time for now_" Suchīru thought. Though the memory of Argento brought him only pain and immense hatred. The sagely veteran to the Wutai war had been for all purposes a mother to him and the way that she had died at the restrictors hand ensured that no matter how many atrocities that Suchīru inflicted upon that restrictor in retaliation, it would never be enough to ease the scar of her passing. Wiess had always told him he was too attached to others who had been close to him, this small admittance brought a small half-smile to Suchīru's otherwise impassive and stoic face.

"Ichika is there something wrong?" the voice of Maya Yamada asked.

"_Is there something wrong? Maybe everything is wrong my brothers are dead and I am stuck in a disgusting world filled with weaklings female supremacists who believe they are powerful just because they achieve some toys to play with_" was what Suchīru desired for his answer to be but that would cause too many questions and a scenene which was not what Tsviet of Steel desired. "No nothings wrong, in fact everything is fine why to you ask?" he responded casually and cooly. Already all the eyes of the class were on him "_might as well get this over with_" he thought.

"well its just that you had a sad look on your face for a moment" Maya answered. "did you remember something painful?"

"_perhaps?_" Suchīru answered. "But then again you and I might have different understandings of that word" he added cryptically. "My reasons are my own"

"oh I am sorry I didn't mean to intrude, or be offensive" Maya apologised meekly. "_I'm not good at this if Chifuyu-san can barely look him in the eye what was I thinkng trying to ask him about his personal life_" she thought a bit worried that he would react violently later on if she repeated something like this again.

Suchīru for his part grunted in response and returned to staring out the window. In reality he was monitoring everything that was happening worldwide as well as monitoring the groups of of this so called Phantom Task organisation that he had received information about via his copy, hacking into their system undetected was slightly a little more difficult than the everyone else's in this world but he managed it with ease, for all of Phantom's tasks deviousness and cunning they were still amateurs compared to a deepground SOLDIER like him. It seemed that hey were planning to send a squad to try to recruit him by force if necessary. That fact among other things like their movements was hilarious to the Tsviet. While it seemed to the world that Phantom Task had no particular gaol in mind Suchīru recognised their ambition straight away. It was so simple that he found it amusing that no one else had discovered it, Phantom task desired World Domination of a sort. Not the one where everyone knows that there is a singular individual directly ruling over them. No Phantom task had a different idea in mind they wanted to be the ones who pullled the strings of the world to make the governments dance to their tune in length it was an ingenious plan though they seemed to be a fair way off from realising it.

It seemed Phantom Task was a very large organisation that had connections about almost everywhere and had been active for over sixty years at least dating back to this planets World War II. Suchīru knew that he could defeat the Phantom task operatives if it was necessary for him to. Let it be know the Suchīru is not one who believes himself invincible or one who underestimates others, however he new that in this world it would take them at least forty to forty-one decades of constant research and experimentation to even reach Shinra's level when it first started also he had observed their operatives skill and had accurately estimated their level. Also on a side note he had noticed that the Phantom task operative codenamed M had a similar appearance to Chifuyu. Suchīru suspected that either she was a relative younger sibling or else a clone knowing how much higher up Chifuyu was than every other human on this planet Suchīru wouldn't put it past anyone to try and clone her even if for her natural capabilities and talent or even if they had done it as a joke or as a way to spite her for some slight.

That is what Suchīru hated the most about that accursed woman, she had been born strong and talented and didn't have to work for it. For a Deepground SOLDIER like himself Chifuyu Orimura was an anathema to every he stood for. The urge to kill her for that sin was almost unbearable, why should one who has not made any sacrifices for their strength be allowed to live? Even the great Sephiroth himself didn't start out as the almighty being with a messiah complex no he had become strong like everyone else had to, Deepground had proved that there was no limit to how far human strength could be pushed, but instead of constantly trying to better herself like everyone else Cifuyu Orimura decided that she did not need to and despite how weak she was in comparison to Deepground and even the World Regenesis Organisation she decided that she could go no further, Suchīru had contemplated several viscous ways to kill her decided that the best say to end her life was to rip her windpipe open with with his teeth. His loathing for that weakling aside Suchīru had contemplated informing the woman of her mini doppelganger within Phantom Task but had decided against doing it for now deciding to keep his cards hidden, no one on this world needed to know that he could hack about anything they had or that he could create copies of himself with any other being. That would be for it too much for them, so the Tsviet waited and bided his time waiting for an opportunity to present itself. Deep inside of him the fragment of Nero that Suchīru had absorbed upon his brothers second death resonated in sympathy and agreement. Now was not the time to act but soon it could almost feel it.

* * *

Chifuyu was for the second time this year disturbed, once again an entire patrol of IS pilots had disappeared while on duty. This time they had been investigating the non-appearance of an entire rural town. "_why does everyone come to me when something like this happens?_" she thought. So far no one had yet to break the Alaska treaty but it was a possibility that one of the countries had. To that effect she had let to the sight of the incident in Russia. The Student Council President Tatenashi Sarashiki had also expressed her desire to come investigate since she was the IS representative of Russia but had been instructed by Chifuyu to observe her brother in her place since she was in a position that forced temporarily take leave of absence to investigate. "_I hope that Ichika does not cause a scene or do something because I am away_" Chifuyu thought a bit worriedly for everyone in the IS academy's sake as well as for her estranged brother's as she had departed.

When Chifuyu arrived she had found the most gory scene she had seen in her life, bodies littered the area that of civilians and of the missing IS patrol the ground cut in inhumane ways that ensured they died quickly. Several of the IS pilots seemed to possess a hole burned or for a better word melted through their chest as though something hot and magma like pushed its way through. Evidence of the carnage lay around and blood soaked footsteps seemed to lead away, whoever had committed this deed seemed not to care if he or she was followed meaning that they must have confidence in their abilities or are just to plain arrogant either way whoever was responsible Chifuyu felt that they would bring them to justice for this.

From the footprints it seemed that the culprit was female given that they seemed to walk around in high heeled shoes. Also the Bruhilde was disturbed because despite the carnage the culprit had walked away not flown which could have meant that they were not an IS pilot. Scanning the surface she found a small little piece of metal somewhat damaged and melted but Chifuyu recalled she had seen something of similar shape on Ichika "_perhaps he knows and can lead us in the right direction_" Chifuyu thought. Beffore turning to the IS pilot next to her and commanded. Go and get communications up and contact the IS academy. Once there ask to speak with the IS representative for Russia and tell her to bring" Chifuyu paused she did not want to reveal her brothers location to anyone who might be listening in. "Tell her to bring my brother with her immediately" She hoped that Tatenashi would not be in a playful mood because that would be dangerous if she had been pestering Ichika.

* * *

Suchīru was in a bad mood not only had that woman Chifuyu Orimura leave but she had another person who was even more insufferable replace her. This new vexation for the Tsviet was a girl with light blue hair who according to the girls in his class had a very attractive figure as. She wore a slight variation of the academy's uniform in that her skirt was shorter so tgat she wore long red leggings and she wore a small sleeveless yellow overcoat and a yellow tie.

She also seemed to have a very playful personality which to Suchīru was very aggravating, she seemed to decide since their first encounter that she should make her bussiness to try and get a reaction out of him. Suchīru's patience and self restraint was beginning to slip, this girl Tatenashi Sarashiki had only forced her way into his existence about less than a week ago and already he desired to kill her more than anyone else. Well there was a certain blonde spiky haired man who he did desire to kill more than her but since that Sephiroth clone for the time being was out of his reach Suchīru decided this Tatenashi would make a fine addition to his kill list as number one. The girl insisted on talking to him even more so than the others she seemed to take his stoic silence as a challenge that she should continue just to try for a reaction. So far Suchīru hadn't given her an inch.

Despite her playful and irritating behaviour Suchīru was not blind to the fact that she seemed to be on a different level to anyone else here except the instructors. He also noted that Tatenashi seemed to have some sort of second agenda going on. While he did do some research on her and found out some very interesting things he did decide it would be best to to just ignore her existence entirely for the time being putting off killing her or later.

Suchīru had finished for the day and was walking back to his designated room when he found it suddenly extremely difficult to resist entertaining the notion killing the representative for Russia. As he had opened the door to hi quarters he saw Tatennashi dressed in something that was white and only covered the front of her body she also held a spoon that was used for serving soup in her hand. Suchīru's Mako enhanced senses allowed him to notice that Tatenashi was indeed wearing something underneath just that for some reason she was hiding it for the time being. Looking at her with his glowing mako eyes Suchīru's face maintained neutral. "_before I leave and get back to Gaia I will make sure your all of your deaths are brutal_" he thought darkly.

"welcome back" Tatenashi said in a playful voice edged with a purr "would you like dinner a bath or me?" she asked.

Suchīru just continued to blankly stare at her "_I don't eat I don't sleep and I definitely not in a million years want anything to do with her_" he thought "_on the other hand what does th__is irritating__ human mean when she asks the last bi__t I don't understand_"

"did you not here me my you must be shocked" She teased though she did not get a reaction out of him "in that case I will ask again" she stated. "do you ant dinner, a bath or me?"

At this Suchīru responded "have you ever seen me eat?" he asked calmly.

"uh no" Tatenashi responded "_in fact I don't think anyone has_" she thought "_perhaps those rumours about The Bruhilde's brother being powerful and not eating needing to either was true and in that case I most likely am in trouble._" Tatenashi had been given limited information on Ichika by Chifuyu and the rest off the staff. She only knew that he was important to Chifuyu, that he suffered from a serious case of amnesia and that she was to observe him at all times "well do you at least bathe?" Tatenashi asked in a polite but inquisitive manner.

Suchīru snorted "no" he answered much to Tatenashi's mock horror "I do not." At some point he must have gotten past her and into his room as he closed the door on her leaving the student counncil president clothed in only her swimmers and an apron outside in the corridor.

"wait" a stunned Tatenashi yelled. "I have something important to tell you."

"not interested" was the reply she received.

Tatenashi had never in her life been in position like this where no matter what she did she was ignored. "but it includes you, I was contacted by your sister, Ichika she said that I needed to take you to her immediately" she said seriously with her playful attitude somewhat gone.

"and this is my problem how?" Suchīru asked opening the door again his face still remaining the detached emotionless.

"well she's your sister isn't she?" Tatenashi stated thinking that Ichika would value family ties.

"girl I only met her a few moths ago how am I supposed to be her brother, who I might add has been dead for eight years?" Suchīru replied.

"_that's right he doesn't believe that she is his sister, amnesia I forgot_" Tatenashi mentally scolded herself. "well can you do it for me?" she asked giving him what would be a winning smile.

"no you're annoying" was Suchīru's response.

"come on can you please stop acting like a male version of Chifuyu Sensei?" Tatenashi asked.

"I am not" Suchīru replied.

Pouting and putting her hands on her hips Tatenashi challenged him "oh really then how are you not acting like her prove?" she asked and then immediately regretted it because of the way Suchīru smiled at her before he answered. It was not a nice smile it was an embittered one, the smile of a person who had led a hard and cruel life that was like where you are either to kill or be killed.

"I am not weak also I am not human" Suchīru stated ."I care not for living things all that I cared for were my brothers and my fellow Tsviets all of whom are dead" he answered. "also I am a deepground SOLDIER on top of that, that alone differentiates me out from any other being." Suchīru answered.

'oh I am sorry" Tatenashi began to apologise after she heard that those who he were close to were all dead but Suchīru cut her off.

"you have someone you would do anything for, no?" he asked.

Tatenashi's thoughts were drawn to her younger sister Kanzashi "yes" she answered. "yes I do."

"good" Suchīru said "remember that" he stated before he walked out of his assigned room. "also you might want to change your clothes before we go. While I could care less why you like wearing junk others may find your choice of attire disturbing" he suggested in a nuetral tone.

"_so he does have a playful side to him_" Tatenashi thought as he walked away "_he also seems to be a bit on the whimsical side too_" she noted "Ichika Orimura you are one interesting guy" Tatenashi stated before going to get changed.

* * *

"what are telling me that there has been another incident like the one the Brunhilde's brother caused?" one of the heads of Phantom Task asked.

"It seems so" responded a second head. "it also seems that this culprit may also be known to Ichika"

"how so?" the first one asked not quite convinced.

"It seems that Chifuyu the Brunhilde herself went to investigate the scene and found something?" a third stated.

"I don't see how this proves anything" the first stated.

"she asked for the Russian representative to bring her brother from the Academy with her" the third answered. "but something about this bothers me"

"what do you mean?" a fourth one asked. "what is there to trouble you?"

"the information we had gotten was leaked and not from one of our sources" the third stated. "Woulld have suspected a trap but our other sources have confirmed that the Sarashiki girl really is bringing him to Chifuyu, the ramifications of it not being trap are what is really troubling me"

"are you suggesting that there is someone out there with an agenda that is trying to involve phantom task?"a fifth one asked.

"it would seem so" the second one added. "they have dangled an opportunity to good to pass up in front of us"

"so should we send Squalls team they are the ones we had preciously gave the orders too and for some reason they are also conveniently close by as well to contact him" the first one suggested.

"that fact is disturbing" the fourth one agreed. "could somebody be manipulating us already?"

"that is a possibility" the first one stated getting murmurs of agreement from the others. "either way if we leave this we might not get another chance as Ichika himself may see this as an opportunity to escape and go off the radar for a while probably being in that academy is driving the boy insane"

"it would be hard for him to go off the radar seeing as according to the footage we have of him his eyes glow not to mention the fact that he carries a sword that looks like it came out of those ridiculous anime youths watch and has those type of skills to boo. But nevertheless this is a too good an opportunity to pass up it would be good to have an extra bargaining chip available not to mention we could make good use of his skills" the third one stated.

"fine then we will inform Squall's squad of their new missionn" the first one stated.

"whoever this person or persons are we will deal with them for toying with us" the second one said and all other agreeing.

once again in the same vantage point as before the gecko quietly sent the information to the original before slinking into the darkness and dissapearing entirely.

* * *

**there you have it the fifth chapter I hope you enjoyed it even though there wasn't too much if any action on a side not also I am looking forward to writing the next chapter as it is going to be a lot more action in it as the confrontations begin**

**also please feel free to PM or review if you have any ideas that you are willing to share it would be much appreciated.**

**until next time**


	7. Act VI: Reunion under the stars

**Alright Guys here it is my sixth chapter of Tsviet of Steel Just to let you know the Poll is now officially closed also thank you for your continued support and Ideas. To those of you who also read my 'The Angel with a Single Wing' Highschool DxD crossover I whaven't stopped writing it so don't worry. Anyway here is the sixth Chapter I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"_But even then, I had my __honour.__ The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was __rumoured__, that those apples tasted the best, but I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son, was my friend_" Angeal Hewely talking about his child hood to his pupil Zack Fair

* * *

Suchīru was essentially seething with barely restrained hatred and anger. Though it could be said that the coloured Tsviet was rarely anything else, the target of his ire was human though that in itself was not an uncommon occurrence. What was uncommon was that the target of Suchīru's ire just so happened to be a blue haired girl with a cheery and playful disposition she was Tatenashi Sarashiki. During their flight to where Chifuyu had called him she had been constantly talking to him and insisted on being unnecessarily in close proximity to him. While Suchīru could stand this indignity her incessant chatting, friendly manner and need to ask questions was for him insufferable.

"So Ichika" Tatenashi began "why do you think your sister Chifuyu-sensei called us all the way out here?" she asked.

The urge to snap to sneer to downright kill her they were all very entertaining actions that he could take however some pat of Suchīru most probably in his opinion the part that was controlled by Angeal's cells told him it would do him no good if he were to strike Tatenashi down. So instead he favoured her with his cold and devoid of emotion stare before responding "She is not my sister all my brother are dead, also to answer your question I have several theories but I have no desire to share them with you" he explained professionally.

"Aww come on Ichika don't be so mean" Tatenashi mock pouted. That among other things really disgusted Suchīru.

"The world is a cruel place" he answered "you should know that by now" Suchīru stated "and also there is one more thing."

"Oh what would that be Ichi-kun?" Tatenashi asked. That nickname was another reason for Suchīru to kill her in the most possible way anyone could imagine.

Suchīru spoke every word a powerful and a threat "I. Am. Not. Ichika" he hissed though he did do it slowly as if he was speaking to someone who didn't speak the same language as him or as if he was speaking to someone who was dimwitted and slow. Now while Suchīru knew Tatenashi was on a whole other level to the other IS pilots she was nowhere near even a regular colourless Tsviets level.

"Aww come on Ichi-kun don't be like that" Tatenashi teased playfully to which Suchīru laughed much to her surprise. It was not a kind laugh it was bitter, hollow and cruel not to mention somewhat manic though it held some form of cruel mirth like someone who is laughing at a cruel joke. "_wow I did not know he was insane?_" Tatenashi thought. "_Did I push him over the edge?_" she asked herself a bit worried at the consequences of Suchīru/Ichika losing.

After Suchīru stopped laughing he looked at here though his laughter had died down the bitter and somewhat cruel smile remained in place. "you should really count your fortunes human" he stated smiling. "If I was any other of my fellow Tsviets I would have killed you when we first met" he explained much to Tatenashi's horror. "careful if you continue to poke a sleeping beast even after it has awoken it will go for your throat he stated." Before Tatenashi could ask what exactly he meant Suchīru continued "I have just woken up if you poke me any further I will be going for your throat, be careful for I might devour you" he explained.

"Oh" was all Tatenashi was able to say in response. She was able to process the information that he had warned her that if she continued he would kill her "well his outbursts seem to be of the homicidal kind" The student council president and Russian IS representative thought dryly. "why did you warn me?" she asked.

"Because you are not my enemy therefore if I am to kill you I must first explain to you before hand why I am going to, honour and pride demands it of me" Suchīru explained.

"Whoa that logic is twisted this Deepground he came from must be no joke if he really is a ruthless killer and not pretending to be one" Tatenashi thought aloud but hadn't realised.

"Deepground was not a joke it was created to see how far human strength could be pushed" Suchīru then chuckled to himself. "no matter how strong any of us got they never received the answer, bbut I did." he stated with a hint of pride and sense of achievment.

"Uh Ichika? can you read my mind?" Tatenashi thought.

"No, I cannot read minds, though for some of the humans I have met here there would be nothing to read" Suchīru answered.

Tatenashi laughed. "that's a good one I never realised that you had a sense of humour thought that is somewhat cruel to the girls" she stated.

Suchīru gave her a blank star devoid of any emotion, "I was not joking" he stated in a cold mirthless tone.

"Oh" Tatenashi responded. "then how were you able to know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"You were voicing your thoughts, that's how" Suchīru answered.

"So you really can read minds?" Tatenashi asked interested.

"No, I can read expressions and body language good enough to make an educated guess" Suchīru responded with a blank expression.

"So is that what you did?" Tatenashi asked again.

"I believe you are misunderstanding" Suchīru stated "when I said you were voicing your thoughts I am not sure what that means to you but in Deepground and anywhere else on Gaia that means that you were speaking aloud and not thinking, in short I _heard _what you were _speaking _because you were not thinking it" he explained.

Tatenashi blushed red, the fact that she had just made a big blunder and the fact that she was embarrassed that she had not noticed that she had spoken were equal in this. "Oh ok" she replied a bit sheepishly.

Suchīru rather enjoyed the rest of the flight it lacked the noise that it had previously. Enjoyed not tolerated was a better word the Tsviet of steel didn't really enjoy anything except the company of his brothers. So to say the rest of the flight was more tolerable for Suchīru if yo were looking for a better word to describe it.

Though Tatenashi on the other hand seemed to be fidgeting staying still was not something she enjoyed also she had forgotten her trademark fan so she couldn't do her mysterious act as well as usual, not that it would have had any effect on Ichika other than irritate him even more in any case. Though she was a bit spooked by the fact that Suchīru had openly told her that he was going to kill her. While Tatenashi was no stranger to deaththreats the was Ichika had said it to her was as if he wasn't threatening her but merely stating what was going to happen if she continued. This was what Tatenashi found very disturbing. She could compare Chifuyu's and Ichika behaviour and they were similar with some minor differences both had the aura of a seasoned veteran. Though Chifuyu lacked the killer instinct not to say that she was not skilled but to Tatenashi Ichika seemed to know only combat and violence and nothing else. Both spoke in a cold and distant manner though unlike his sister's Ichika's seemed to be something that he reserved for everyone he was not close to, this made Tatenashi wonder what he was like with whoever was his 'friends'. "_I wonder what this is about though I have a bad feeling about when we reach the site_" Tatenashi thought. She would never know how right she was but she could never have imagined what would have happened next.

* * *

"Reporting mam" and IS pilot said to Chifuyu. "There seem to be more victims in the next town though they are barely a few hours old" the Pilot reported.

"Good" Chifuyu stated "_whoever did this doesn't seem to be hiding herself_" Chifuyu thought she was pretty certain that the culprit to these slaughters was female from what they had discovered from the footprints at any rate. There weren't many guys who would were heels anywhere forget about in the snow. "_Ichika should be arriving soon_" she thought as she stared at the symbol in her hand though it had been damaged it still bore an uncanny resemblance to the one on her brother's belt "_hopefully he can give me some answers_" she sighed.

* * *

_There was a clash of steel and Rosso fell to the ground defeated. Once again Weiss the immaculate loomed over her his smiling at his own superiority "now don't go and fall asleep Rosso" he said as he shook her awake "the Restrictors need us for an experiment._

"_what you mean you weren't who I was called to fight" Rosso said incredulously._

_The white haired seventeen year old smiled "of course" he stated. "We have to test my little brother"_

"_Nero why would we have to test him he is unstable" Rosso asked confused._

_Weiss backhanded the nineteen year old Rosso "do not speak of my brother like that" he hissed._

_Suddenly both of them felt the cold chill that ran through there body's immobilising whenever anyone tried to move it was as if there were a thousand swords piercing their bodies even if they tried to move they couldn't. Rosso in her entire life in depground had never met anyone had ever been able to over come it. This was the Restriction the ultimate failsafe the Restrictors had not that they particularly needed it."now, now you two have a different opponent to face" the Restrictor stated his voice deep. Rosso could immediately tell that this wasn't the usual one. "your opponent awaits I suggestyou do not keep him waiting. Knowing better than to defy the Restrictor the two of them followed him. "how many moths has it been since you last saw him? I wonder if he will still recognised you? The boy is very spirited in essence he is even the Deepground Soldier than Azul is though his growth has yet to be determined as intentional"_

"_It has been thirteen months since you last let him out the last time he almost took down all four of you_

"_Who are you talking about?" Rosso asked after all wasn't Weiss the strongest in deepground after all that was why he had been dubbed as it immaculate Emperor. Also who was this person that it would take all four of the Rstrictors to 'restrict'._

_Her fellow coloured Tsviet responded. "my brother, apparently he was even more prodigious than me according to the scientists" Weiss spat out the last word. "he has Mako flowing through his veins."_

"_That is not anything special" Rosso stated. "everyone in Deepground and in SOLDIER has Mako in their veins."_

"_You misunderstand" the Restricor stated. "it is not that the boy has been exposed to Mako like anyone else or had it infected into him, he literally had only Mako flowing inplace of blood through his veins. Essentially he is a living Mako generator we have measured that he can give more output in one minute than the entire of Midgar's generators can give in a day."_

_Rosso knew better than to question the Restrictor "so are you using hims a back up to Genrator 0?" she asked._

_The Restrictor gave a noise that could pass for a laugh. "we could but the more he uses his energy the stronger he gets we had to keep him in the Omega vault to restrain him."_

"_You can't restrict him?" Rosso asked._

"_He feels no pain so he is able to push through it also nothing we have tried to date has cut the Tsviets skin hence the name given to him" The Restrictor expalined it seemed that for the moment he was in a 'benevolent' mood._

"_His name?" Rosso asked confused._

"_It means steel" Weiss answered for her. "I do believe a year back he was promoted to Tsviet and later was dubbed the Tsviet of steel, when he gained a colour, it matches his hair" Weiss's commented in off-handed manner._

"_That and you could liken his personality to that of steel" the Restrictor added._

"_Unbending?" Rosso asked not sure what to make of it._

"_No you're thinking of iron, steel is much colder as well as sharper and overall more useful" The Restrictor corrected her. "Now come the President desires to see how far the Tsviet of Steel has progressed in comparison to you two" The Restrictor led the way into the vault near the mako reactor._

* * *

Rosso opened her eyes. A Tsviet rarely dreamt to say it better they meditated resting while remaining on guard. She had just remembered her first meeting with Suchīru at first the boy seemed gentle, kind and caring something that usually didn't exist in deepground. In comparison from what she had heard Suchīru when she met him all she had seen was a boy not even in his teens who behaved like gentle child. "_Oh how wrong I was_" Rosso thought. Remembering the events that followed.

* * *

"_Brother is that you?" a voice that sounded like it belonged to a child asked._

_Weiss nodded. "The Restrictor sent us here to see how much stronger you have grown" he explained._

"_Us?" Suchīru asked._

"_Me and Rosso" Weiss said gesturing to the red haired Tsviet._

"_Its a pleasure to meet you" Suchīru said politely. "I am Suchīru Weiss and Nero's younger brother" he introduced himself._

"_A pleasure" Rosso responded though she didn't know why._

"_Do we have to fight brother?" Suchīru asked._

"_Yes at the rate of growth you are progressing at myself and Rosso are the only ones capable of not dying so don't hold back" Weiss answered._

_Rosso prepared herself but she would've have never imagined how the result would turn out. Less than a minute later both she and Weiss were lying on the ground unable to stand "how is he this strong, to take us out unarmed how is it possible?" she asked._

"_I see" the Restrictor said for some reason he did not deign to enter the place. "so the only thing that needs to be improved on is the way he channels his strength, Weiss Rosso your efforts were satisfactory, you may ave at your lesure" he ordered._

_Later Rosso had asked Weiss why the Restrictor hadn't come in after they were defeated. Weiss answered "Suchīru in all essence is like the rest of Deepground he hates the resrictors"_

"_but he didn't seem like that. If he really was as gentle a person as we saw in the experiment even I could tell he was holding back that is why we are not dead" Rosso stated she was slightly vexed that she had been defeated by a kid who had held back._

_To this Weiss laughed "he only held back because I was there and what I had thought him before" Weiss explained "you see before he was taken into confinement like I was Suchīru was taught by me that all of Deepground essentially were his brothers, that is why he held back he views us as family united against the Restrictors."_

"_Can he defeat them?" Rosso asked a glint of hope in her chest had been ignited._

"_Yes but he could take on up to three of them and come away unscathed it would take all of them to subdue him" Weiss answered._

"_Then why haven't we made our move with him we could sweat up the pieces after their fight" Rosso hissed._

"_I will not endanger an of my brothers" Weiss hissed. "Besides Shelke said she was already working on that right now, also would yoou like to explain to Argento why he was killed?" Weiss asked._

"_What has Argento got to do with this from what I have seen Suchīru practically worships the ground you stand on?"Rosso asked._

"_You know that Argento is basically the De-facto mentor to everyone in Deepground Suchīru is no different though she did raise him" Weisse answered. Before Rosso could respond he said "well looks like I have to go and be chained up again enjoy your time killing our 'brothers' while you wait" he waved as he left._

Rosso was brought out of the memory with the sounds of women shouting frantically. "more weaklings" she scoffed. "They never learn do they." Rosso lifted up her weapon as she activated hit. Then the world turned a bloodstained crimson.

* * *

"Mam we've lost contact with the last patrol I believe that we've found the suspect. She seems to be armed with some sort of mechanical bow that is bladed and shoots red projectile at us." an officer monitoring the feed reported to her horrified at horrified with the feed that had been relayed to her. It was clear whatever live feed had been relayed to her the situation was not a pretty one.

"Alert all IS forces we have at our disposal" Chifuyu ordered "order them to keep at a distance an observe no one is to fire until I say so" She stated firmly leaving no room for arguments.

"Yes Mam" the Officer saluted before rushing back to relay Chifuyu's orders and then most probably relieve her stomach of its contents.

"_I need Ichika to confirm this for me hopefully whoever we're facing isn't going to as strong as he is so hopefully we will be able to subdue her_" Chifuyu thought. Looking at her trembling hand Chifuyu balled it into a fist "I cannot let anything more happen" the Brunhilde said to herself trying to convince herself of her resolve. But deep down the Chifuyu was frightened that another person who had been through the same things her broher had was here, Chifuyu was scared of the type of person whoever this woman was. "_Ichika I hope you can give me some answers_" she thought.

* * *

Back at the IS academy. Two brown haired girls were very confused. "What do you think happened to Ichika?" Huang Lingyin asked Houki Shinonono as she sat down and ate lunch "the lunch that I made for him will get bad" she complained. While it was clear to her that Shinonono was definitely her rival for Ichika's affection she seemed to like able able to get along with her.

"I don't know but Chifuyu-nii hasn't been here today either. Maybe those two are connected." Houki answered.

"perhaps that German girl would know" Huang suggested. "what was her name again?"

"Her name is Laura Bodewig" Houki answered. She too was concerned why Ichika and Chifuyu weren't in class though "_could Ichika have possibly run away?_" she thought. "_He didn't seem unhappy here, no that isn't right_" Houki corrected herself corrected herself "_Ichika didn't complain, but some of his actions did hint that he was unhappy here or at least displeased with some of the people._"

"_Well_ _do you know anyone else who might have an idea, otherwise we might have to go ask that rude German representative candidate"_ Huang stated.

Houki thought about it for a moment before she answered "I do know someone but I am not sure if we should contact her" she stated.

"huh? Who is it come on she ca't be a bad person right?" Huang asked.

"_A bad person no, annoying and melodramatic most definitely not to mention that she is the most wanted person in the world_" Houki thought before she got out her phone and dialled a number dreading the response.

"Hello" a bright and cheerful voice sounded from the other end "I am so happy my adorable little sister has finally called me I think I am in heaven" the voice of Tabane Shinonono answered.

There was a visible tick mark on Houki's forehead. "Tabane this isn't the time" she chided her older sister.

"aww come one Houki don't be like that to your loving and kind big sister" Tabane asked hurt.

"It is when she is being inappropriate" Houki answered a bit sternly. "Anway Ichika was not at class today nor is he in the academy neither is Chifuyu-nii, do you know where they are?" She asked.

"Chi-chan and Ikkun are missing, don't worry I'm on it" Tabane said. A few seconds later she replied. "Sis you're not going to like this, not going to like it one bit at all" Tabane answered.

"What did something happen to him? Has he done something" Houki asked.

"I don't really know you should know this but since Ikkun is involved now I guess you should know" Tabane said. "Apparently an incident has occurred in Russia from what I have gleamed Chi-chan called Ikkun over there and the Representative from Russia accompanied him" she explained.

"What happened did something happen to Ichika" Houki almost shouted worried.

"I don't know only that Chi-chan called him there also it seems to be a case of mass killing now there have been at least three towns as victims and an entire IS patrol" Tabane answered.

"He needs to get out of there" Houki shouted worried.

"while I am quite sure Ikkun can take care of himself I believe we should go and help him in any case see you real soon Houki" Tabane answred.

"wait? What We?" was all Shinono could manage before the line went dead.

"So I take it that something bad happened" Huang asked.

"Not as bad as what's about to happen" Houkis said. "now what ever happens just follow me"

"huh? What do you mean?" Huang asked.

Just then the academy's alarms started ringing "WARNING THERE HAS BEEN AN UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT ENTERING THE ACADEMY ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO THE SAFETY OF YOUR CLASSROOMS."

Just then a large metallic black ball crashed just in front of the two girls. Houki just grabbed Huang's arm and dragged her into the hatch as it oppened. "we're in now take us to Ichika she said to a Woman in a Lab coat with metallic rabbit ears.

"Okay Houki to Ikkun we go" the Woman shouted. As they took off.

Once they had stated and got comfortable Houki asked "why have you changed your residence Tabane?"

Her sister Tabane seemed reluctant to answer this but finally answered to Houki's question. "well you see I was testing out the model for the IS that I had made for you and" Tabane paused "well I guess Ikkun was there when I was testing it out and he kind of destroyed it." Tabane explained.

"you're Tabane Shinonono" Huang exclaimed. The weirdness of what was going on was getting to her it seemed. "and that unmanned IS was your doing?"

"yes I didn't mean anything by it and Ikkun did destroy it effortlessly I must say" she added.

"so how has this got to do with your ship?" Houki asked.

At this Tabane looked a little unerved. "well you see Ikkun when he defeated it and destroyed it used the connection I had to monitor it to send a virus at least that's what I think it was that short circuited all of my electronic devices" Tabane explained. "Luckily I was on the ground at the time being in outer space may have been fatal" she stated.

"you're forgetting the part where he said that he would find you and experiment on you" Huang said finally able to calm her nerves.

"uh yeah that too" Tabane said uncomfortably it took her several days to convince herself that he was not going to show up.

"So you made this one as a temporary replacement?" Houki asked.

"yeah don't worry the only difference in its safety is this one has seatbelts" Tabane answered.

* * *

Rosso looked up she knew she was being pursued. She did not know if she liked that or not her pursuers were more of those strangely armoured women. Suddenly a noise caught her attention. What seemd to be like a transport "my, my" Rosso said to herself "lets have some fun shall we."

Leaping up she directed herself towards the transport. Landing on it with a thud she was about to cut her way in when the metal wall came off and she was sent flying. Crashing onto the ground. Rosso gave a shriek of rage at being bested and leapt at the figure that had come out from it and landed in front of her. The figure was shrouded by the upturned snow and smoke. Somehow Rosso heard the clashing of 'steel' and she was once again sent back sprawling on the cold ground.

"your form is sloppy this is unlike you" a familiar voice stated. "has fighting weaklings made you lose your edge?" he asked. "well we can't have that"

Rosso would recognise that voice anwhere there was only one being in there entire universe who could sound like steel. Looking up she gazed into the glowing blue Mao eyes of the person who had captivated her heart. Not whishing to say anythinng less she made him less real she barely whispered his name "Suchīru" she said longing for it to be him that yearning she had felt in her chest every time they were together.

Suchīru gave her a gentle smile one that he reserved for those who were his comrades. "Rosso" he replied pointing his finger at the sky and gazing upwards "look the stars"

* * *

**If you are wondering about the ending for this one in one of the previous chapter's Suchiru remembers that he promised to see the Stars with Rosso. **

**Also I hope you enjoyed the chappter if you have anything you want to share to make this story better feel free to PM me or leave a revie**w


	8. Act VII: Unwelcome guests

**So guys here it is I was finally able to write this chapter without wanting to commit ritual disembowelment. No seriously I had to talk with my Psychiatrist about this because it was making me feel depressed. So in the end I was finally able to rewrite it for the sixth time and be happy with myself, though the word is more content. Suffice to say that I am not wanting to kill myself for this chapter, that will most probably come later in the next one.**

**Anyway when I wrote this I found that it was taking too long and decided to cut it down a litte. By cut it down I mean just make the next part for the next chapter and believe me there will be action in it.**

**So anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_And what do you think we did when we gained our freedom, hmm? We killed. It was how we were raised. That is all we knew. And so I bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers. And I enjoyed it. I reveled in it. And when I finally stepped out of the abyss, I craved for more._" -Rosso the Crimson, Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

Tatenashi Sarashiki wasn't sure what she was hearing or what she was seeing. Their transport had been attacked by what could be seen as a woman wielding a bow. Ichika Orimura or Suchīru as he called himself had repelled the attacker who was behind the deaths of multiple IS pilots like she was nothing. The boy if someone with those sort of eyes could be called a boy had leaped out of their transport in pursuit of her.

Now Tatenashi being assigned to watch over him was forced to follow suit. Activating her IS the Mysterious Lady the Russian representative had managed to catch up to Ichika and the unknown to find a bizarre scene playing out.

The unknown had been sent sprawling by Ichika. That was not was what made the situation bizarre. What made it confusing was what Ichika said to the woman in red when she had managed to lift herself up off the ground. "Your form has gotten sloppy" he chastised. "Has fighting weaklings made you weak?" he asked. "Well we can't have that." This sent Tatenashi's highly functional mind spiraling, did Ichika know this person. Tatenashi's suspicions were confirmed when the woman dressed in red saw her assailant her face changed. The tension in it bled out leaving surprise, shock and what Tatenashi could make out as longing. "Suchīru" the woman with red hair whispered out the name Ichika called himself as if she was seeing the ghost of someone she knew.

What surprised Tatenashi more was the fact that Ichika who usually had a stoic expression on his face that put his sisters to shame gave her a gentle smile. He gave the woman a gentle smile as one might do to a younger sibling or someone else they were close to. It was a sad smile not filled with happiness but sadness and acceptance, though Tatenashi was able to see kindness in there as well.

"Rosso" Ichika addressed the woman in red before he gestured to the night sky. "Look the stars" he said as he too gazed upwards. The Woman in red too looked up at the night sky and beheld the spectacle that was the milky-way. To Tatenashi this was confusing, it wasn't until she remembered that Ichika had told her that he was a Deepground SOLDIER that it clicked for it was must have been underground so whoever lived there must have not gotten to see the sky a lot.

"So" Rosso are you enjoying yourself?" Ichika asked her. Tatenashi wondered for a bit why he was asking the woman who he had called Rosso who seemed to love combat if she was enjoying killing the IS pilots.

"Yes Suchīru" the woman who Ichika had referred to as Rosso answered. "I had never felt snow before" She explained. "It feels wonderful."

"_If she wasn't a mass murdering psycho who we were sent here to capture I would say this looks like a scene from a romance genre anime_" Tatenashi though unhappily. The fact that they were talking about the snow and not her actions seemed to make sense to the Russian representative. Ichika did not seem to value things the way a regular human would, he was the type to see nothing wrong with violence if it had a reason. And for Some reason Tatenashi could not find the strength in herself required to disrupt this private moment Ichika and this woman named Rosso were having.

But it seemed as if the woman in red who had been called Rosso had other ideas. Out of nowhere is seemed p pick up her weapon and shout out "Suchīru" before charging Ichika with a maddening glee and a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

Ichkia for his part had his weapon on his back and stood there as the woman named Rosso charged at him in full force. As she swung her blade down upon him Ichika sidestepped her by a hairs breath and caught her sword hand by the forearm. "Hey Rosso" Ichika addressed her in his usual composed tone, before he delivered a powerful blow to her face -said blow was in the form of a backhand and looked rather half hearted as well as lazy- that sent her flying as he let go of her arm. Tatenashi watched in amazement as the woman named Rosso was sent crashing into the snow a good fifteen meters. "_Ichi-kun is definitely strong_" she noted. It was then that she noticed that the woman Ichika had called Rosso started to glow red. People don't glow in general, Tatanashi had noted that Ichika's eyes seemed to glow blue. But that was irrelevant at the moment. It seemed that Rosso was up on her feet again and charging Ichika again, this time she was even faster than before. But again for some reason Ichika seemed unfazed by his opponent. Rosso charged and struck Ichika dead centre on his head, only for it to remain where she had struck without it budging a single millimetre. Rosso jumped back immediately and shot a powerful projectile that too was red in colour from out of her bow come sword-like weapon. Ichika for his part stood there and took it like it was nothing. His arms folded across his chest a blank unreadable expression his face Ichika took the blow head on much to Tatenashi's power readings that the Russian representative was getting were almost impossible and deadly if they did hit anything. And Ichika just stood there and took the blast as if it were not even a gentle breeze.

"Rosso the Crimson" Ichika addressed the glowing crimson woman again. "One of the first coloured Tsviets, I know your love of violence and desire to bathe in your opponents blood is rather strong" he began.

"_That is an understatement_" Tatenashi thought. From what she had seen the Woman Rosso was a full blown out murderous sadist and that was a very generous way of putting it and it seemed as if the woman was trying to be affectionate to him.

"But are you forgetting you I am" Ichika asked her. Tatenashi could tell this question held no malice no boasting it was just a simple question he was asking.

"Of course not darling" The woman replied in her slightly French slightly Russian accent.

That made Tatenashi blink. "_Did she just call him darling?_" she asked herself feeling rather jealous of the red clad woman for some reason.

"You are Suchīru" Rosso the crimson answered. "The coloured Tsviet who surpasses even the immaculate emperor of deepground" she explained. "You are he who is likened to metal for more than just your hair colour" Rosso added. "Your entire personality is like the metal you are named after, cold, sharp and efficient yet also tempered" she informed him. "Your growth was even more prodigious than Weiss's that you were locked away in the Omega vault that was vacated of air and placed under high gravity that could pull the being of the end to the ground." Now it seemed as if Rosso was getting excited. "Your are Suchīru the steel" she exclaimed. "The strongest in deepground, the one who surpasses the ultimate Soldier, your strength can only grow, you do not need rest, you do not even need sustenance, You have the blood of the life stream in your veins and are a living mako generator, you are capable of erasing cities from the map if you so desired."

Now this part got Tatenashi on high alert, Ichika or Suchiru as he was called by Rosso seemed to be able to erase entire cities. "_And I thought teasing this guy was a good idea_" Tatenashi inwardly gulped realising how close to death she had been in the last four hours. "_Note to self give Ichi-kun more personal space_" Tatenashi thought.

At this point Rosso seemed to notice her in the background "You" she shouted at Tatenashi who inwardly gulped trying not to give away her position incase this was a ruse. The Russian representative thought she had concealed herself quite well. "What do you three think you are doing here?" The woman who had been called Rosso the crimson demanded.

"_Three?_" Tatenashi asked herself. "_What is she talking about?_" Then she saw it. Three IS users one was in a golden IS that Tatenashi recognised as the missing Golden Dawn 3rd generation IS. Looking at the others Tatenashi confirmed that the other two IS's were also missing IS's. This in turn confirmed that these people could only one group of people. The only ones who break the Alaska treaty and the only group that steals IS's from countries. Phantom Task.

The one in Blue IS the one that Tatenashi could identify as the recently missing Silent Zephyrus spoke "I am here to take back my Nii-san" was what she knew now with operatives from phantom task here this situation was going to get really awkward extremely quickly. Especially so since one of them referred to Ichika as her brother.

* * *

"Mam reporting" one of the communications officers spoke up calling out to Chifuyu Orimura. "We have sighted the target she appears to be engaged in battle with the subject from that attack a few moths ago."

"_Ichika is fighting this person, wait she?_" These thoughts flew through the Brunhilde's head as she called out. "Can you get me a visual?" she asked.

"Yes mam" the officer replied. Before he then said. "Wait we are reporting three unidentified IS's cores active in the area." he stated in shock. "How did they get there?" he asked more himself than anyone else.

"_Tabane_" Chifuyu mused. Her 'friend' would not be the type to interfere unless it would make Ichika shine but this was still rather confusing."Who is supplying us with this data feed?" she asked.

"The Russian Representative" The communications officer replied. "Tatenashi Sarashiki, she reports that The perpetrator seems to know the one from that incident" he explained.

"_So __it__ does have something to do with Ichika_" Cifuyu mused before she suddenly questioned the wisdom of bringing her amnesiac brother here. For a moment Chifuyu thought that he might side with this person he knew against them. "_It would make sense_" Chifuyu reasoned. "_Siding with something familiar especially f they were someone he was or is close to._"

"Mam we have Sarashiki on the line" The Communications officer called out to inform her. It seemed that Sarashiki was trying to contact them from her vantage point at the site of the situation.

"Put her through immediately" Chifuyu ordered. She wanted to here what the Russian representative had to say. Chifuyu silently hoped Tatenashi's playful nature was not getting the best of her.

"Chifuyu-sensei" Tatenashi's usually confident voice seemed to be a bit shaken and hushed though the hushed part was explainable. "Are you aware of any other relative you may have?"

Chifuyu Orimura narrowed her eyes at this question "Is it relevant to this development?" she asked. Tatenashi Sarashiki the Russian representative was known to be playful and mischievous even at the best of time.

"Yes I think so" was Tatenashi's reply. Now knowing what Tatenashi was like this meant that something big was going on especially since her tone was anything but playful. Then again she may be trying out a new act for her own amusement.

"Care to tell me why exactly you think it is?" Chifuyu asked not wanting to waste any more time. She had huored the playful Tatenashi enough and now was not the time for one of the Russian representative's 'games'

"Well you see" Tatenashi began and then paused as if she was searching for the right words to say. "The pilot of the stolen Silent Zephyrus IS called Ichika Nii-san ans said that she was here to take him back" The Russian representative explained.

Chifuyu scowled and under her breathe muttered two words "Phantom task" she said the words as if they were a curse. "Everyone I want all able IS pilots out there to your location now, we have a level s threat and it is not the suspect" She ordered that this be set on repeat as she herself went to sortie. "_This is going to be rather difficult_" Chifuyu thought as she headed out. Not knowing what exactly was going to happen.

* * *

Tabane did not like what she was seeing on her temporary living spaces scanners. "This is not good" the inventor muttered. Sure she could fix this situation that was quickly approaching in the form of the rogue IS the Silver Gospel but she wouldn't have it done in time to help everyone. Not that the inventor cared for many people in fact she could count them on one hand and still have to fingers or one finger and a thumb to spare. The Silver Gospel to date was the most powerful IS that was not created by Tabane and it was heading straight to were Ikkun was.

"Something wrong miss?" Hung Lingyin asked.

Tabane was unsure what to think of this girl in a sense she could be considered a rival to her sister Houki for Ichika's affections but the two of the girls actually seemed to get along so Tabane chose not to mind her. "We do have a slight problem" Tabane confessed. "It is in the form of four Rogue IS's" she explained causing both the Chinese girl and her sister to crowd her.

"Rogue IS's?" Houki asked her sister sceptically. "What do you mean?"

"Well Houki-chan" Tabane said affectionately to her. "The most dangerous IS out of these for is the one known as the Silver Gospel, it was a joint creation by the USA and Israel." she explained. "It had an artificial intelligence system built into it to help increase the IS's performance" Tabane informed them. "But it well, it went and malfunctioned" Tabane finished.

"Somehow this seems like the good news" Huang stated. The way Tabane had stated it and told it to them first seemed like she was preparing them for the storm to come.

"Well you could say it is" Tabane agreed with her. "The three other Rogue IS's belong to a group named Phantom task." Before anyone could interrupt her Tabane continued. "Phantom Task is a very shadowy organisation involved in many illegal activities" Tabane explained. "Though I will say they were the ones responsible for Ikkuns disappearance all those years ago."

"What" Houki roared in anger echoed by Huang. "You knew who captured Ichika and did this to him" Houki was furious with her older sister.

"Calm down Houki-chan" Tabane said "I found them out but they were the ones who kidnapped him according to them he was dead along with their operatives" she explained.

Houki was trying to fight tears and was failing "Why didn't you" she began. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I did not believe them" Tabane answered. "And besides telling you that Ikkun was dead would have been a lie"

"That does make sense" Huang offered. "If your sister had told you that Ichika-kun was dead she would have been lying."

"That is if this person is Ichika" Houki said drying her tears and staring. "Ichika is like thee sun that generates warmth that endears others to him" she explained. "This new Ichika is cold as if he has shut himself off from whatever made him warm. It is as if he is as cold as steel and is even sharper than he is cold" Houki finished.

"I hear you" Tabane said. "Chi-chan did tell you about what happened to him right?"

"Yes" Houki nodded. "He had been experimented on." She stated remembering hat Chifuyu had told her.

"Not just that Houki-chan" Tabane stated looking rather sad. "His genetic structure had been spliced and rewritten several times" she explained. "Whoever or whatever did this to him has removed any form of what they considered to be weakness from Ikkun and left it at that." Tabane finished. "I did not tell Chi-chan this but in his genetic structure things that should could not be explained were found" she added. "Also from the sample I got I was able to deduce that the certain chemicals in a persons body that effects their mood and behavior were no longer present."

"How is that even possible" Huang cried out in shock and outrage while Houki stared in horror and shock at this revelation.

"I" Tabane began before she sighed. "I don't know" she confessed. "I am able to enhance the human body to take on IS's but this is something light years above me in genetic development."

The two were taken aback by this confession. It was not everyday that one heard a person like Tabane Shinonono who was drunk on her own power admit something like this. "Is there anything more to this?" Houki asked.

"I don't know" Tabane replied "Houki-chan I am sorry but I don't know" Tabane looked very sad which was very unusual. "What I can make out from Ikkun's behaviour is that he also went through physical training or torture to make him like he is now" she explained. "It is the only explanation that can be given, those two most probably happened to him as only one happening will not have made Ikkun like this."

"Surely the people who did this should be brought to Justice" Huang snarled. The thought of such a thing occurring infuriated the Chinese representative candidate

Tabane gave the Chinese representative candidate a sad stare. "I think they have been though not in the way you are thinking" she informed them.

"What do you mean?" Houki asked her eyes red from the tears she had tried to hold back.

"If they were still alive do you think that Ikkun would have stayed still for the last few months?" Tabane asked. Silence was the only answer she got.

The two girls wanted to deny it, it wasn't something a person as forgiving as Ichika would do. But he wasn't the Ichika they had known and loved, he had changed. This new Ichika may well be someone who would kill a person for that heck Houki had seen the way he threatened Cecilia and that girl from Germany named Laura. It may well have been easy for him to do it.

"I know" Tabane said he face looking even more sad. "For all we know the Ikkun that we loved and held dear to us is gone" she voiced their thoughts out to them. "And I feel that I am the cause of all this" Tabane stated. "If only I hadn't invented the IS" she began. "They would have never had to go and kidnap Ikkun."

Houki Shinonono didn't get along with her older sister. Houki when she was younger had hated Tabane because it was due to her that Houki was unable to be with Ichika, in the past as a child Houki had done some really hurtful things to her older sister who had only taken it with a smile. Because of this Houki was unable to talk to her older sister without feeling a sense of guilt at what she had done. So she hid her guilt in acts of aggression as Houki was someone who was so stubborn and prideful she could not admit she had been wrong. But this, seeing Tabane beat herself up over what had happened Ichika and blame herself was almost too much for Houki to bear. So as she usually did Houki turned away and hid those feeling of hers walking away from her sister to hide her own sense of guilt and shame.

Huang Lingyin watched as Houki walked away from her older sister Tabane and shook her head sadly. She was no stranger to family issues.

"We'll be there soon" Tabane called out to Houki. "Try that new Is I made for you" she said to her sister who didn't reply and just kept on walking.

Hunag shook her head again in sadness. As stated before she was no stranger to family issues, though hers less of being between siblings and more of the parental kind.

* * *

M looked down at Ichika and the unidentified woman whom he had called Rosso the crimson. "I am here to take you back my Nii-san" she stated. Looking down from her vantage point in the air at him. Ichika's eyes were now glowing sky blue and his hair was darker and more grey than before. His body was finely built making him have a finely tone body that had not on ounce of fat on it. His eyes though were what made M or Madoka Orimura feel a pang of sadness in here chest. It was not the fact that they glowed or shined, no it was how empty they looked. How empty and cold not to mention sharp. It was as if he could see right through her and didn't care.

"Another one" Ichika stated. "Another one calls me their brother" There was no trace of emotion in his voice though it made Madoka feel cold even though her IS regulated her temperature.

"Suchīru darling" the woman named Rosso spoke to Ichika making Madoka want to grind the woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties face into the ground for adding the last bit. "Do you have any idea who these humans are?" she asked. That made Madoka scowl This woman was saying that she was above humanity. Not that this irked the Phantom task operative but Madoka or M as she was called hated being looked down upon.

"My guess they might belong to a group that calls itself phantom task" Suchīru replied. "Apparently they want world domination of some sort controlling everything from the shadows" he explained. "They did say that they were going to send a team to investigate here and try to recruit you, I believe." Ichika stated. This entire time his arms had been folded across his chest as he looked up at them.

"My, my mister Orimura" Squall began. "It seems that you are very well informed" she stated. "One has to wonder then how did you acquire such information?" she asked.

"And here is another one who believes that I am Ichika Orimura" Ichika stated. "Are you that foolish to ask me a question that you yourself would not answer if our positions were reversed?"

"Why you little" Autumn began to shake violently when he insulted Squall. Madoka had no doubt that she wanted to try and rip Ichika to shreds.

"It is amusing" the woman named Rosso began. "To think that you humans could even hurt Suchīru darling." M herself felt the urge to kill the red headed woman rising exponentially. But she was unsure if she was strong enough to do it.

"Must you refer to everyone you can be bothered to remember the name of as darling?" Ichika asked her almost as if he was irritated though it was only almost. Madoka felt relieved instantly, it seemed that Rosso wasn't being overly affectionate to her Nii-san in that way. Ichika was hers and hers alone not even Chiufyu-nee would be able to separate them again, not this time. Madoka felt the coldness of the locket she held with her on all times. Her most prized possession that held the memory of the one she held dear. The one who she now beheld albeit that he had changed in appearance and personality. "I have never understood why it is necessary to do so when the majority of the people you call that you are trying to kill."

"I can't help but noticed that you referred to us as humans" Squall said trying to be conversational. "Do you mind explaining to us how you are not human?" M's squad leader asked.

Ichika seemed not interested enough to answer but the woman named Rosso spoke. "It is quite simple" she began. "We are Tsviets, we have had all our human weakness taken away from us" she explained. "Unlike you we do not compensate for our weakness with weapons like that which you are wielding" Rosso stated. "For us it merely does not exist." she added "That is why you cannot hope defeat us."

* * *

Tatenashi Sarashiki had rendezvous with Chifuyu Orimura. "What are you doing back here?" The former Brunhilde asked in a stern voice.

"While he confronted the operatives from phantom task Ichi-kun sent me a message telling to get out of there before the fourth IS arrives" Tatenashi explained. "He also said it would be best if we stayed clear as what he had picked up is coming towards that place at supersonic speeds." Tatenashi added. "He also said that weaklings should try to become strong so that they should become stronger and that none of us here had any real strength or power to match it."

Chifuyu regarded the Russian representative. "That was very blunt and to the point" she admitted. It had even stung a little with how bluntly he had told them they were weak. Thuough from Chifuyu's understanding that is the only Insult Ichika can give. It seemed to him that dying was caused by not being strong enough, weak had a very different meaning in his vocabulary. For Ichika it seemed that being weak meant that you were already dead. It was a very cruel and twisted version of survival of the fittest. But then again from what he had said of Deepground it did make sense.

"Not to be rude Oriura-sensei but your brother refuses to pull any punches it seems" Tatenashi stated.

"It is more like he is pulling his punches for us. But that would mean that him not pulling them could be much more deadly" Chifuyu answered.

"Well what do we do now commander?" one of the other IS pilots asked Chifuyu.

"The only IS that I can think of that he sent Sarashiki away for is the Silver Gospel." Chifuyu replied. "Even if it shows up those members of Phantom task will try to escape" She stated. "That is why we will go together as a group to prevent that" she stated earning several murmurs from the IS pilots. Turning to face them she stated "You know what Phantom Task is and you would try to take any of their operatives on alone." Chifuyu stated. "Are you sure that you want to be responsible for an international organisation of criminals that are renown for killing IS pilots and taking their IS's getting their hands on more IS cores?" she asked. That got murmurs of assent from them. "That is what I thought" Chifuyu stated. "Now is there anything else anyone has to say?" she asked looking intimidating.

"Yeah" Tatenashi asked the only one not affected. "What happens if your brother happens to defeat the notorious Silver Gospel?" She asked. "Though I suppose the question is what will happen if anyone in the media gets their hands on any of this information?" Tatenashi stated.

"It will be exactly like what would happen if the first incident with him was found out" Chifuyu answered. "For the second time within two decades humanity will once again be shaken to the core." She explained. "And this time It will be more drastic than the introduction of the IS" she stated. The ramifications were clear. If any of this got public men will be able to take back their original position in society and undo the reverse that the IS had created. While it didn't trouble Chifuyu so much she was more worried at what some of the other power loving women might to to keep their power. A war on a planetary scale split between genders was something that she would rather not want to happen. Though for Chifuyu the biggest question was would Ichika stay with her, by her side if that situation arose? Or would he go his own way and carve a bloody path to the new era that was inevitable since his reappearance."

* * *

**So that is it for now, sorry knight of Zaku but it Tatenashi isn't going to die (just yet) but that option is debatable in the future.**

**I am playing around with the idea of Ichika getting back his memories though I am unsure of whether that is going to change anything or not. The only possible way it could make a difference is if Suchīru was a separate personality to Ichika and those two personality's would fight for control though it would be obvious who the winner is. Though the idea of the two personalities is intriguing and not entirely out of the question. Anyway let me know what you think on that topic.**

**Also please review or PM me if you have any feedback though I prefer reviews as they are easier to access and see. But anyways (Is it me or do I seem to be using that line a lot when I write?) I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Act VIII: Steel and Crimson

**So yeah I decided to update and work on this story a little more though sometimes I feel it is going at a snails crawl I feel if I rush this fic it would ruin it so please try to bear with me. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_Y__ou're using a great many words to say very little. Perhaps th__e__ Castigators will be the best solution after all. I often find hearing reports of what people say is much more efficient and informative than actually speaking with them_" Asdrubael Vect to Motely, Path of the Archon

Suchīru glowing azure yes surveyed the landscape as he turned his back on the three Phantom task operatives and began walking away from them. It was not arrogance that made him do so but more akin to assurance that Rosso would be able to manage the three with them if they tried anything, Rosso did not earn her place originally as Deepground's number two by being weak by any stretch of imagination. So whatever these three Pilot's could throw at her she could handle and return many times over. The thought of Deepground spurred Memories of his brothers to the Tsviet of Steel's mind. As usual they made him feel cold, very cold. Weiss and Nero were dead, the two people he had cherished the most were no more, The silent fury inside the Deepground SOLDIER burned within and without as Suchīru gave off excess Mako in small non violent waves of energy that covered him like an aquamarine aura.

Suchīru's Mako heightened senses picked up what he had been waiting for. flying at supersonic speeds -approximately Mach 2 making it go at 2450Km per hour- a white figure sped towards them. Silver Gospel they called, it was the combined project of two countries in this world. Apparently it was equipped with a, Artificial Intelligence system that had malfunctioned making it take it's pilot hostage and go rogue. Suchīru inwardly sneered as the Artificial intelligence had not gone rogue but was the subject of faulty programming. In fact it was impatience that of it's creators that had lead to this result. If the two countries that were producing it had actually given their programmers about a month or two more there would be no rogue IS flying around in fact they would have been in possession of the most powerful IS, that was until the IS's creator Tabane Shinonono made something that surpassed it as from whatever information they had on here showed the scientist in a negative light. Not that Suchīru needed a reason loathe her, Tabane Shinonono was a selfish existence drunk on it's own power and did not care for much save her research and family. The Tsviet of Steel saw the last part about caring for her family as her one redeeming quality, not that it would be enough for him to spare her should their paths ever cross, no scientist was worth sparing not after what the entire of Deepground was forced to live through.

The Tsviet of Steel's eyes flashed at the memory shame and guilt flooding his veins before like every other emotion it froze and shattered leaving only the empty feeling of coldness and steel. Anything that hindered him was not allowed to exist as such many emotions that he felt died away even quicker than they came, the list of emotions he could feel were so few you could cunt them on your hands. Rage, it tied down with anger and hate a combination never feeling one only a mixture of the two of the two but as with Suchīru it was not burning hot like a roaring fire but cold like the edge of a blade the feeling one gets before steel cuts skin. Loyalty, devotion Suchīru believed that this had been engineered to make him loyal to the Restrictors but it seemed that it had made him loyal to his brothers and to Deepground alone. Grief, this had been engineered out of him but the death of his brothers had made the feeling comeback in full force, however it turned to rage rather quickly so in a sense the scientists had been successful. Finally there was satisfaction or was it amusement? He didn't know and that was only distant like sometimes when you do a job well done or are the source of one's frustrations though the latter was even more distant than the former. So in all you could count the emotions the Tsviet of Steel felt on one hand and still had a finger to spare.

As usual when he felt this world Suchīru felt that it was dormant, asleep as if it had decided it needed a rest the Tsviet of Steel had felt that this world in itself was wrong for not having it's planet awake. Then Suchīru had also noticed that the inhabitants of this world were consumers, even more so than SHINRA was ore could ever be. The electric power company that was responsible for is and the other Tsviets creation had only drained the world of Mako akin to a leech. Here however what humanity had done was akin to rape, they had raped the earth with their constant colonisation killing the planet while they restructured its surface draining oil and fossil fuels from the earth's crust. They had made use of Nuclear weapons that killed it as well marring it's features if one were to look, in truth taking Mako energy seemed like a lesser evil or even a good in comparison to what humans did here.

Suchīru was aware of Rosso taunting and bantering with the thrree Phantom Task operatives, trading insults while seeking to force them into making the first and fatal move. The Tsviet of Steel was confused as to why shhe had not just killed them and be done with it, it was not like they were a threat to her, Rosso the Crimson Deepground's alleged second in power, the Tsviet who can only feel peace if she is bathed in the blood of her victims. In Suchīru's mind the longer you dragged something out the easier it made it for your opponent to escape or steal victory from you and that was unacceptable.

The Tsviet of Steel shook his head if Rosso wished to toy with her prey and give them a chance of winning or at least make them think they had a chance of winning it was not his concern unless she was in danger of being defeated or killed. He had come through for her when she was being overwhelmed by the Sephiroth clone known as Cloud Strife.

* * *

_Rosso panted as she was barely able to to stand as she was sent back from the strength of her opponent's blows. The Crimson Tsviet did admit that only Weiss pushed her like did as did Suchīru. The prospect had excited her at first, however it seemed that the battle was dragging on and her opponent was fighting conservatively as it seemed the blonde chocobo head was saving his strength in case another more powerful foe appeared. This did irk Rosso but she had no room to complain as she was pushed back at a steady pace, no matter what she tried the Mako infused human was able to counter her as if he had faced an opponent who had been able to do the same. _

_Rosso remembered some files that had been gathered in Deepground in the recent years about a project to clone Sephiroth the general of SOLDIER. The Crimson Tsviet had no real idea why they had gathered such information but then she remembered that Suchīru had warned them that the WRO (World Regenesis Organisation) had the support of a Sephiroth clone, more specifiably the one who had defeated Sephiroth on numerous occasions._

_Rosso took the time to observe her opponents blade work as she was pushed back further making sure to try and stay out of any fatal traps in the crumbling city of Midgar. That was when sehe saw what linked this Mako infused human to the cloning of Sephiroth. Though their choice of weapons were different and as such the styles had to be adopted differently the premise of the two's attacks were the same. Flawless blade work matched with overwhelming strength._

_Now while the Sephiroth Clone's blade work wasn't entirely flawless Rosso knew not even Weiss could capitalise on it not to mention his strength made Azul look rather average. Heck it was similar to sparring with Suchīru if the Tsviet of Steel had decided to go easy on you and had more far battle experience than what the Restrictors allowed him to have._

_It was at this point Rosso realised that if thing's continued like this she was going to lose. That was unacceptable, no one is allowed to look down on her, no one. Pushing herself back into the offensive she attacked the Sephiroth clone with the strength of a person possessed. She would not allow her defeat to come to pass so she relentlessly swung, thrust, shot and yelled even at him. Despite this all Rosso's blows only met the steel of the chocobo head's sword. _

_When she had first attacked him the Sephiroth Clone had seven swords though he mainly used the first one that was similar in appearance to the one Suchīru used though it was smaller. However as the two had fought her adversary had added his other blades to it fusing them together to make a buster style sword that was more formidable than the first making it harder for Rosso to parry or block his strikes as though the force behind them had remained the same they were far heaver now._

_Her arms ringing in pain from every parry Rosso the Crimson finally overextended herself in one blow leaving herself open to a fatal counter attack. The Crimson Tvsiet desperately tried to turn and parry or dampen the blow as the large fusion blade descended to cleave her in two. However the blow never fell._

_The only thing Rosso heard was the sharp noise of 'steel' meeting metal and she saw her assailant be sent back a few feet from the force of the blow. A familiar sword entered her vision as Rosso collapsed no longer having the momentum of the moment and a familiar figure dressed in steel entered her vision. The figure did not have the normal uniform of Deepground lacking the Mako lines that ran across the attire, he needed none._

_Walking silently in front of her the figure held his sword in position similar to the chocobo head's. It seemed that both SOLDIER's were regarding each other warily unsure if they would be required to use their full strength against the other. There seemed to be an air of respect both had for each other as the blonde introduced himself as a show of that respect. "Cloud Strife" he stated in a quiet voice that still held a sizable amount of wait behind it._

"_Suchīru" the Tsviet of Steel replied with an equal amount of respect in his voice while sounding like a blade being drawn out of it's sheathe._

_Rosso had managed to get a good bit of distance between herself and the two and simply watched with her Mako enhanced eyes as the tension around the two continued to build up with neither part moving a muscle._

_Part of the Crimson Tsviet was enraged that she required to be reinforced or 'rescued' as a better word for it. Another part of Rosso the Crimson was delighted and ecstatic that it was Suchīru who had come to her aid. Then again he was the only Tsviet who would come to any of his fellows aid but it still delighted Rosso nonetheless. The tension between the two SOLDIER's had built up significantly in the time she had taken to make her exit but still the two had yet to move fromm where they stood their eyes locked in an intense battle of wills._

_Rosso genuinely believed that is any regular being were to be in their presence now it would be unbearable under the pressure the two were exerting. A brief and treacherous though wormed into Rosso's mind saying that Suchīru would be defeated by this adversary and that he would be lost to Deepground and to her. The Crimson Tsviet quickly crushed such a thought, such things were not be thought or even spoken of._

_Cloud Strife and Suchīru still did not move gazes locked together finally when the tension had reached its highest Rosso saw both of their grips on their respective blade's tighten, while Cloud's eyes for a brief moment turned slitted Suchīru's flashed with a bright azure glow. Within the span of a moment the two leaped toward the other blades clashing crating an explosion of mako energy that lit up the entire area shaking it apart literally with the force the two blows exerted._

* * *

Rosso the Crimson enjoyed the reaction the woman in the armoured purple suit had when Suchīru turned his back to the three of them in the air. "What that brat why I aught to" she snarled making the Crimson Tsviets smile all the wider.

"You believe you can harm Suchīru darling?" Rosso asked in a mocking tone. She then faked making a sad expression as if it was a tragedy "I'm afraid but you are beneath his notice" she explained. "Insects to be crushed underfoot without regard or knowledge of their existence" the Crimson Tsviet then shrugged "I guess weaklings for one such as the Suchīru the Steel are not even a distraction or amusement." Now this Rosso said the last part almost sadly as in her mind not being able to amuse one's self or at least distract yourself would lead one to a very dull life indeed. Rosso did suspect that that was one of the many reasons Suchīru usually had a bland look on his face even if he were tearing other's apart. It also did explain why he was so patient and tolerant even by regular standards, though Rosso believed there was a limit that if reached would make the Tsviet of Steel lash out in uncharacteristic anger.

While Rosso would enjoy watching that particular scene unfold the Crimson Tsviet was not foolish enough to want to be in the immediate vicinity when Suchīru lashed out. That would prove fatal none had ever seen him perform any sort of limit break save for the one's he had imitated but then even Azul could tell that Suchīru was just imitating the limit break and not really breaking his limit. Though it did pose a question of how much destruction the Tsviet of Steel would cause if he were to use a Limit break. Rosso recalled that Shelke had stated that it would be enough to destroy the planet at a minimum or if Suchīru himself in fact possessed a limit at all.

Rosso however was confused by the centre woman with blonde hair and red eyes. Her armour was gold but it didn't cover her torso for some reason which was what confused the Crimson Tsviet. She appeared to be the three's ring leader as she was able to calm the one in purple down though it took some reassuring on her part.

Rosso turned her attention to the one in blue the top half of he face was concealed by a helmet, though said helmets visor was nowhere to be seen. Rossso recalled that this girl had referred to Suchīru as her brother. The Crimson Tsviet had no clue as to the Origins of the Steel Tsviet so while it was a possibility that the two may be related Suchīru himself did not recognise her. Rosso however did really that the Trauma of Deepground may have that effect on some people who were taken there. Unlike the other two who had their eyes firmly fixed on Rosso and her movements however the girl's attention was al on Suchīru Rosso wondered what expression was on the girls face though the only one she was able to conjure up as the horror of being killed by her or Suchīru himself though Rosso could easily see Suchīru performing such a deed without any expression.

The crimson Tsviet began to breifly wonder what her fellow Tsviet was doing as it seemed he was gazing into the distance awaiting the arrival of something. Rosso also noted that Suchīru was giving off flares of Mako energy meaning that either either he was signalling something like a beacon or he was just trying to vent strress. Though this did make the Crimson Tsviet ask what could have possibly gotten under the skin of Suchīru the Steel? Rosso would like to meet them well at least beore she killed whoever it was, they must have a been extremely good at it though since Suchīru was here alone it was safe to presume that Weiss and Nero were dead as he wouldn't have gone anywhere without those two. Rosso then resoned maybe that was why his patience may have been a little strained as for the first time he did not have either of his brothers around and perhaps that was why he was venting off frustration. For Rosso the thought of not being able to kill anyone was unbearable so she reasoned for Suchīru that the thought of his brothers who he was devotedly attached to ma be unbearable.

The Crimson Tsviet returned her attention to the two other armoured women and was disappointed that the two of them had not at least attmepted to attack her while she had purposely exposed her back to them Deciding that she had waited long enough for the three of them to attack Rosso cleared her throat. "Ahem" she said in her accented voice gaining the three's attention. "I do believe that I am growing impatient dears" she addressed them. "I find that I am in need of expression my desires as you have not yet been able to comprehend them." Rosso stated with clear dissapointment and almost sadness in he tone.

The Three seemed to have been taken aback by this as at least two for them understood the implications of what Rosso had been saying. "Now please hold on a moment" the ringleader said "I'm sure you are misinterpreting things a little, we did not come here to fight" she tried to explain however it seemed her fellow the one in purple had other ideas.

"Screw that if its a fight the bitch want, its a fight she'll get." the one in the purple snarled at her fellow before powering up her armour or suit whatever it was and speeding down towards Rosso who smiled manically at her opponent playing right into her hands. Despite the scheme and trap being nothing more than a simple challenge.

"Autumn don't that is just what she wants you to do" the ringleader tried to warn her fellow unfortunately for the one named Autumn she was too close as Rosso leapt towards her with manic glee in her eyes as she raised her weapon to bisect her oncoming opponent in a deadly counter assault. The yell of a woman in absolute bliss leaving the Crimson Tsviets mouth.

* * *

Chifuyu Orimura could not believe was going on according to what she was seeing, the unidentified IS operatives most likely belonging to Phantom task were being engaged by the unknown element who had some connection to her estranged younger brother. In truth it appeared that only two of the three were being engaged the one who piloted the stolen Silent Zephrys seemed to be enraptured with her brother who was gazing into the distance as if awaiting the arrival of something. "_I pray that pilot is not who I know it is_" the Brunhilde prayed. If it was then the whole situation would get even more complicated.

Chifuyu turned her eyes back to where her brother was and noticed something that she shouldn't have missed. Ichika it seemed was radiating with an unknown sort of energy that was off the charts, it reminded Chifuyu of certain Anime she had watched with him when he was younger after the two of them had run away from _that_ place. Shaking her head Chifuyu banished the treasured memory as now was not the time nor place for such thoughts. "I need confirmed visual" she said in her cold voice. "Are you seeing this as well?" Chifuyu asked needing confirmation so it couldn't pass it off as seeing things.

"Visual confirmed" one of the other IS plots stated. "Two unknown IS's operatives piloting identified as the stolen Arachne and the stolen Golden Dawn are being engaged by the suspect and target." The voice paused. "Even with use of the stolen IS's the two unidentified IS operatives are being overwhelmed and will be taken down quickly if we do not intervene."

Chifuyu knew she didn't need to ask this but the Bruhilde felt compelled to all the same. "And?" she asked in her authoritative voice that no doubt sent shivers down the recipients spine. "What else can you confirm?"

"Well" the IS pilot stuttered "it seems that one of the unidentified IS pilots, the one who is piloting the stolen Silent Zephrys is not participating in aiding her fellows" the IS pilot explained. "She is instead watching another person who is radiating with energy that is off the charts and several of our IS's systems have confirmed as highly volatile and extremely toxic, said person is also staring off into the distance as if he is awaiting the arrival of something"

Toxic? For Shifuyu that was new but her Is was not equipped for reconnaissance or anything of the like but for combat though how her estranged brother was able to even live with such things in his system raised up more questions.

"Orimura" the voice of the IS pilot stammered "the direction the male is looking at, it is the direction in which the Silver Gospel is flying from. Predicted flight patterns land him dead centre in it's predicted course."

Chifuyu had to suppress as snarl when the IS pilot had referred to her brother as a 'male' with such disdain, but the Brunhilde was able to control herself. Perhaps her brother was using whatever energy he was radiating to attract the Silver Gospels attention. That may make sense that or he was simply doing something beyond their comprehension, though Chifuyu thought from her visual on the entire unfolding that Ichika had the look of someone who was leaking out anger as if he was upset with an event. Given how much he seemed to dislike the IS academy it might be an actual reasonable explanation. However while it may be the right one Chifuyu still had her doubts.

While it was clear that the Silver Gospel should not be allowed to face Ichika on the slim chance that he managed to defeat it in others eyes that was. As his older sister Chifuyu had no doubt that the person who her brother had been made into would have little to no trouble putting down the rogue IS made by America and Israel. However she doubted the pilot of the Silver Gospel Natashia Fair's chances of surviving the encounter were high or even average since her brother had demonstrated that he did not particularly care about the lives of others. Or to be more accurate the lives of those who were close to him, Though Shifuyu was left to wonder who exactly her brother held close to his heart. A hidden and slightly less mature side of her felt envy at whoever these individuals were, he was her brother after all should he not care for her as well. This feeling to she quashed down as it was neither the time nor place for it Chifuyu reminded herself other matters required her attention as well. Like the Phantom Task Operative being engaged by the unidentified woman.

Chifuyu was also unsure of whether they should move to apprehend the unidentified woman who was now in the process of butchering the two Phantom Task member's. If they interfered it may cause Ichika to side against him as he did seem to know this woman however they could not let her go for the amount of people she had killed for no apparent reason. Another thing that could happen if they interfered was that the Phantom Task operatives might escape.

"Eh it seems your brother is far more interesting than any would assume Orimura Sensei" the Russian representative Tatenashi Sarashiki stated in her usual playful tone but Chifuyu could hear the underlying tone of concern in her voice.

"Do you believe we could apprehend all of them?" Chifuyu asked. While it was clear they had a shot against the suspected Phantom Task operatives the woman in red however was a different story altogether. The Brunhilde suspected that the two Phantom Task operatives were just being toyed with. She had dispatched all the other IS pilot's she had faced with relative ease and it seemed that she wasn't tiring unlike her two opponents. Chifuyu had no doubt that if that woman were to win the Phantom Task operatives would be killed by her, while it did not sit well with Chifuyu that she was going to witness a sadistic kill they were Phantom Task operatives so she was still unsure whether they were worth saving or not.

"Not without Ichi-kun's help at the very least" Tatenashi replied honestly before their attention was directed at Ichika who had begun speaking.

"Three minutes and twenty three seconds" Ichika stated confusing the two of them but it seemed that he had caught the woman in Red's attention as she gave a glance to him before halting her killing of the two Phantom task operatives. "Are you going for a personal record of how long you are able to drag out the ensuing battle before you kill your opponents?" Ichika asked in a disinterested tone. "I thought Rosso the Crimson only cared to 'bathe in their blood' in the metaphorical sense though I assume you do get a lot of it on you when you fight regularly. Though I cannot comprehend why you are dragging this one out."

This confirmed to Chifuyu what Tatenashi had informed her of earlier. Ichika did seem to know this woman personally as he had prior knowledge of who she was and her exploits from what Chifuyu could tell, including some very personal details.

The woman in red now named as Rosso the ccrimson by Ichika in a swift motion incapacitated the two IS pilots as they attempted to escape without much trouble "Suchīru darling" she referred to him making Chifuyu blink a few times while she angrily ground her teeth at the way her brother was addressed. "I did not know you were keeping track of my actions?" she stated. "Would it please you if I killed them?" Chifuyu had a vague impression that this woman was in some way flirting with her younger brother, it did not go down well with her at all.

Ichika or as she called him Suchīru grunted before replying "Why are you asking me? You have always done as you pleased." he stated in a disinterested voice. "Kill them or spare them I care not which you choose as long as you make a decision, inaction will lead to defeat" he explained before looking upwards. "Finally it's about time" he stated as the aquamarine aura died down immediately.

Chifuyu did not understand until she heard. "Mam, its the Silver Gospel, its right on top of us." looking up Chifuyu confirmed that a white Is had just appeared in the vicinity hovering over the air where her brother was.

* * *

Suchīru looked up to where the Silver Gospell hovered with his usual bland expression. "It seems you decided to show up" he addressed the IS's backup defence System instead of the unconscious IS pilot in barely a whisper. "I guess with the way your programmed it was inevitable that we would cross paths" he continued. This IS in front of him was supposed to be the strongest IS here from the information he had gathered from both of the countries that had created it. "Put on a good Show for me will you?" he asked though it was more imitating what another had said rather than having actual arrogance or confidence in his voice. Suchīru the Steel drew his sword from his his back without missing a beat he leapt into the air at an astonishing speed. "I wonder can you keep up with me?" Suchīru said in his usual emotionless tone as he brought his sword down slamming into the Silver Gospel.

* * *

**So um yeah I finished this chapter and was like 'what the hell not much happened' then I re read it and realised that this takes place over the span of five minutes switching viewpoints that go over different parts that sometimes overlap, so little like a Dragonball Z episode in that sense. Anyway next chapter is going to have more content. Anyway I think I'll put up a poll on whether Squall and Autumn should die and what should happen to M (Madoka) while I feel Suchīru may be able to get along with her I also feel that it is just as likely that he may kill her as well anyway let me know what you think of that at any rate. Also Just to let you know ****Suchīru's and Cloud's battle did not finish as both of them realised they were needed elsewhere so yeah he did not win but neither did he lose**

**So yeah I guess that is it for this chapter sorry for the long update just getting to good part I need to take a break from some of these type of fics and get my bearings, by doing some other lighter themes ones shout out to you fate lover for your review over eight hundred words of actual feedback and suggestions on my path to the king Yugioh GX fic, I wish ore reviews like that though I am not complaining.**

**Once again thanks for reading my fics and feel free to leave a review or PM me though like always I prefer you to leave a review and them PM me as it is easier to sort out that way.**

**So anyway below is a little Idea I played with for a few weeks and thought you might want to have a say on it. Featuring the Tsviet of Steel in Fate/Zero**

* * *

A figure dressed in steel coloured attire resembling some sort of military uniform looked down on the scene below him. His glowing azure eyes shined intensely at how he was forced not to take part in the conflict, part of him the smallest and least significant said that it was because these beings, these heroes as they called themselves were beneath him. Another much stronger and rational part informed him that his master was far too arrogant and was waiting for the right moment so he could broadcast the superiority of his servant. That did not sit well with the said servant, while he was the strongest -of that there could be no doubt- the servant that the Magus had summoned was never one to boast his superiority. He had always never felt the need to as it gave him something in common with those he loathed. So here he waited in his astral form waiting for his master and his ally to give him the signal. The azure eyed servant did take some interest in the fight between the green clad man and the blue armoured woman.

Both fought superbly and with great skill, the servant found that in terms of skill he could respect theirs, but only that the talk of honour reminded him of someone who's presence he could feel regarding him his entire life. Casually glancing behind him the servant could see the a tall bulky man with a large sword on his back with black hair and glowing blue eyes gazing at him in judgement. The servant during life had always tried to ignore this spectator, he had found solace in the company of his brothers and comrades, even in the company of those he despised seemed to keep the figure off of his mind However he knew now he was truly alone and as such this figure, this angel with two small wings on his left side stood with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face as he gazed at the servant.

The servant knew that this visitation was urging him to take the righteous path and aid the one who was weaker. The answer to which of the two other servants who were at a disadvantage was answered as the one wielding two spears struck the blue armoured servant. The steel clad servant looked down as the two exchanged the others identity and he felt knowledge from that accursed throne flow into him on how to face each of them. It was then that a fourth party made itself known coming in flash of lightning on a flying chariot pulled by bulls a mountain of a man with tanned skin and rich red hair charged between the two servants. "both of you, sheath your blades" he commanded. "For you are in thee presence of a king."

While all present were distracted by the latest servants declaration the steel clad servant saw his chance. In his astral form he moved up right behind the figure with blue hair and a black body. He knew this was part of another servant. Another servant whom he had been ordered to kill. The steel clad servant was secretly enraged on the inside at his master's plan. Abusing rules for one's own gain was something he loathed. It seemed that the black figure was unaware of his presence as he materialised it didn't even notice as the steel coloured sword descended down and claimed another part of it.

While the steel clad servant had been doing this he had also had paid attention to the other servants. He was surprised that Rider would extend an offer like that to his foes, though since he was who he had declared himself to be it was not wholly unexpected. It was not unexpected that both Saber and Lancer servants turned him down and claimed that it was an insult to their honour. Again that word being used as an excuse. The one who had always watched him had also used it to justify his actions in life but the steel clad servant had never seen the evil in what his visitation had done. What he had been doing was the right thing, unlike his friend the visitation had chosen not to involve others in his own personal vendetta and for that he was worthy of respect. Though the servant's loathing on how his own nature was influenced by his visitation's own existence did make the did make him begrudge the visitation of that. The urge to help others was not something that should exist where the steel clad servant had lived, and so he did not blame the visitation but the servant definitely didn't hesitate to explain that that was the origin of that specific weakness, though that was his only one any could claim he had, a history of remaining undefeated and a mound of corpses every time more came to challenge him spoke volumes of his skill and strength.

The steel clad watched in amusement as the Rider declared. "To all other Servant's here, Reveal yourselves or earn the scorn of Iskander, King of Conquerors." Rider declared his arms apart and raised as he bellowed with his face towards the sky.

The steel clad servant decided to humour the self proclaimed king of conquerors and reveal himself. However before the steel clad servant was able to do as such another servant appeared. This one manifested in a blacc like of smoke and had trails of it leaking off of him. The steel clad servant noted that the black servant was fully armoured and it may just be his noble phantasm that was the smoke that made him appear black. It's visor was a glowing red and it let loose a maddened roar. There was no doubt in the minds of all present, this servant was berserker.

The steel clad servant's heightened hearing picked up Lancer's mockery of Rider and Rider's explanation as to why he wasn't inviting Berserker. The steel clad servant believed that the green clad one would have to re-evaluate his opinion of Rider as the King of Conqueror's was definitely no fool despite his actions.

It was then Beserker struck, with a relentless furry he grabbed a nearby street pole and assaulted the handicapped Saber. The steel clad servant noticed that the street pole had turned in a Noble Phantasm the moment Berserker had grasped it. Seeing him face and push back Saber with not only strength but skill and mastery of arms the steel clad servant came to the same conclusion as Rider did. This servant was very versatile for a man who had lost his sense of reason. Though that last part was not true, the steel clad servant believed Berserker to have lost his human sentience and have what was similar to that of a predatory and rabid animal level of sentience. This however did not make Berserker any less of a threat. The steel clad servant concluded that the smoke that obscured him and the ability to make anything he wields into a noble Phantasm was two separate noble Phantasm's he also suspected that was not all the to the two of them.

Like Rider he watched as Saber was pushed back. Surprisingly Lancer came to her aid slicing of the top of the pole with his crimson spear that cut through all magic. Lancer's master a man who reminded the steel clad servant of the people he loathed the most berated his servant demanding that he take Saber down. When Lancer pleaded to be allowed face Berserker before he faced Saber Lancer's master did something that made the steel clad hand tighten around his large blade and Noble Phantasm. Truly Lancer's master deserved a fate worse than death, taking away a one's free will and forcing them to fight in such a manner only deserved as such.

The steel clad servant felt the glare of his visitation on him more now than ever as Saber was forced back even further by the combined efforts of both Lancer and Berserker. Turning Azure eyes met Sky Blue, the steel clad servant looked and saw something different in the eyes of his visitation, no longer was there judgement, but instead there was was approval. "Damn you" the steel clad servant snarled understanding why it was so. As he stood up straight and raised his sword. "This will be only a single occurrence" he hissed to the Angelic figure. "I will not aid another one of _them _again." This figure or who it represented was the only being alive that could get under the Servant's skin.

With that in the steel clad servants left hand he swung down his massive blade slicing through the air sending several blade beams down at where Berserker and Lacer were. Leaping down himself he crashed with a loud sound in front of the to creating an already bigger dust cloud as he sent the two of them flying backwards away from Saber and her fragile master.

As the dust clouds settled Berserker and Lancer along with the others present saw him revealed at last to them. "Oh and who might you be?" Rider asked with Genuine interest at his appearance.

Never taking his eyes of Lancer and Berserker the steel clad servant declared. "I am Servant Archer of the fourth Heaven's feel." The now revealed Archer spoke with a steel and an impossible sharpness in his voice. Raising his gigantic sword he levelled it at both Lancer and Berserker. "The conflict" he began each word colder and sharper that the. "Is with me now" Archer stated as he fixed them with his azure gaze, his eyes flashing in resonance with his conviction and an aquamarine aura trailing of of him dangerously.

* * *

Saber gritted her teeth in frustration and vexation. She had not expected to be injured so lethally in the first night of the grail war nor had she expected to face two other servants in the same night. The King of Knight's defeat had been all but assured even if her realm master had Kiritsugu had been able to manage something, she had been almost certain that he destruction and defeat had been inevitable when Lancer was forced by use of a command seal to aid Berserker. That had changed in less than a heartbeat when they were almost upon her.

A single beam came down on the area that Lancer and Berserker would be on if the continued advancing on her forcing them to momentarily pull back. Saber had by some chance suspected that her real master may have had something to do with it until he she noticed that something slammed into the pavement turning up more dust than the beam have. As the dust settled Saber noticed a man clad in a steel coloured uniform that was sleeveless and wore boots with a massive sword in his left hand. Saber could tell immediately that he was a servant from what she was sensing. Though that did throw up a lot of questions the main one would have been why he would choose to aid her. Was this agreement Kiritsugu had made prior to the start of the war? More importantly Saber also noticed that Lancer and Berserker were picking themselves up off of the ground it appeared that he had somehow struck them after he had landed. And had sent the two servants and impressive distance away, judging from how far to two had pulled back when the projectile hit. He must have caught the two servants off guard which was an impressive feat given Lancer's Eye of mind (True) rank.

It was Rider who voiced the question that all present wanted to know "Oh and who might you be?" The King of conquerors asked in his usual tone.

Saber did not see if the other Servant had noticed or heard this question as he had not moved in the slightest from where he was. "I am Servant Archer of the fourth Heaven's Feel" The Servant said in a cold and sharp voice not once looking away from where Lancer and Berserker were. Saber likened it to the sound of a sword slicing through armour. Saber then saw him raise his massive blade and point it at the two servants. "The conflict" Archer said with impossible steel in his voice. "Is with me now." Saber then felt the build up of energy and noticed that an aquamarine aura had begun to surround Archer as the energy she sensed built up. The aura looked similar to a fire burning.

Saber had been almost caught up in this that she nearly forgot an important detail that was missing. If this was Archer, then were was his bow? Whatever Saber and the Others could have been thinking died as the aura disappeared and the mental pressure built up as the Archer stared down Berserker and Lancer, Those present only now noticed that his eyes glowed to to them flashing. Saber was surprised to see that Berserker had taken a step back when he and Archer made eye contact. Saber had only seen the back of the man so she did not know what it was that the madman had seen that made even one without reason wary.

As the tension reached its crescendo building up to an almost unbearable level Berserker Roared his fury outweighing his survival instincts. It was then that Archer made his move, impossible fast he was in front of Berserker already slamming his peculiar and massive sword into the armoured madman at a speed at which Berserker was unable to react. The Madman was sent flying crashing through several of the metallic structures at the docks.

Lancer was upon him a moment later, the knight of the lance angled Gáe Dearg the crimson rose of and Gáe Buidhe the yellow rose of mortality for Archer's exposed back. Only in the last moments to find himself hurtling into one of the metallic structures himself with one of his Noble Phantasm's spinning out of his due to the force of the blow he had managed to parry at the last moment. Lancer landed with a loud crash and managed to pick himself up but not before and barely avoided a beam in the form of a slash that had been sent in his direction. Saber theorised that ability of Archer's may have been the reason why he could be summoned as Archer. She then took note that Archer himself while all eyes were on either Lancer or Berserker had made his way to where Lancer's Golden Spear lay.

Putting his sword onto his back Archer picked p the spear tossing it in the air a few times before going through some quick drills in the span of a few seconds to test the Noble Phantasm's integrity as a weapon. Seemingly satisfied he turned to where Lancer was standing with an unreadable expression on his face. "This is a rather good spear Lancer" Archer stated as he twirled it a few times before before holding it in an offensives stance like one would throw a javelin.

"Do you have no honour that you would wield another's own weapon against them" Lancer accused but Archer did not seem the least bit bothered by the accusation.

"You are indeed fortunate to posses such a fine and loyal comrade. I cannot begin to explain how useful it is" Archer's continued as if the first spear of the Knights of Fianna had not spoken. "However" Archer stated in a much colder and sharper tone his eyes impossibly become harder than before. "You have a poor choice of masters" Archer stated before in a fluid and swift motion he spun around and threw Gáe Buidhe at a random spot where it struck with such ferocity that it caused a rather loud collision upon impact piercing through where it was thrown and sinking into the cement.

Saber and the others did not understand why he had done so until they heard the anguished cry of Lancer's master. "Lancer you incompetent fool" the pained voice of Kayneth cried out. "Get me out of here before this wound your _vaunted _spear and that ridiculous servant ave me ensures that I perish." It seemed for a man who was in pain and injured the Magus seemed to have a lot to say.

Lancer glared in anger at Archer. "I swear I will make you pay for what you have done to my master."

In turn Archer broke out into a harsh and bitter laugh. Saber heard that there was genuine amusement in the voice but Archer's eyes only held disgust as he returned Lancers glare with what seemed to be an overwhelming hatred and hostility that made the knight of the Lance take a step back, from just making eye contact with Archer. "Once more those who claim to be noble prove their ideal false in front of me, How could one such as yourself even think of working for filth like that?" Archer challenged. Surely one such as you would never even think of spitting on trash" Archer hissed his face passive but his voice dripping with venom "I say let the man die he himself declared that he would kill a boy that he had wronged." Archer then took a step towards Diarmuid drawing his sword. "with this I have given you a choice, let the filth die and maintain Saber's disadvantage in this joke of a war, or save the filth's life and remove whatever advantage you and the other servants now hold over her." After he had Said this Archer added. "Make your decision now, or forever live with the one I make."

Saber realised that Archer was one who followed a different code of conduct, while it seemed that he did not value honour as much or at all he did seem to feel angered by Lancer's master and his declaration. Lancer realised this too but as he had said before he was sworn so for him there was no choice really. While Saber did not condone Archer's actions she realised that he had done this for her benefit so that she could fight at full strength again, though she did not know why.

Lancer had already Dashed over towards his were his master was before retrieving his lance and preparing to leave only to find a gloved fist embeds itself into his stomach. And sent him onto the ground in his master blood.

Saber and the others got the chance to see what had happened to Lancer's master, A man in who appeared to be in his prime with blond hair gasping while clutching a spot on his shoulder that was leaking blood, the place where Lancer's spear had most probably gone through. Archer stood looking down on them with disgust and in his eyes. Before turning his back and saying "Lancer, the path that you have chosen leads straight into oblivion" he stated walking away from the two. "But by all means since you believe in it keep on walking if you must."

Lancer did not waste time snapping Gáe Buidhe Yellow rose of Mortality breaking the curse on Saber and his Kayneth before hurriedly exiting, leaving only three servants remaining. "I will remember this insult" Lancer's Master hissed through clenched teeth. "I will make you and your master squirm for this

Archer in turn ignored him choosing instead to continue walking towards the other two servants.

Saber felt he hands tighten around Excalibur as she anticipated that he may attack one of them next and given what had happened to Berserker and the fact that the Madman had been recalled meant that he might be able to overpower her and Rider even if the King of conquerors and her fought against him together.

Archer's azure gaze looked at her, Irisviel, rider and his master Waver. The moment was spoiled by Rider's master losing his cool, "Rider" he exclaimed in a panicked fashion. "We need to get as far from him as possible, if he gets to close we're doomed." Waver Velvet explained hysterically.

This earned Saber's and Rider's attention. "Did you see his statistics?" The King of Conqueror's asked interested and concentration in what his master was overreaction about.

Saber turned to Irisviel who also had a look of fear etched onto her face. "Is it that bad?" Saber asked. To which he 'master' nodded.

It seemed that according to Irisviel the boy's reaction was well founded. "Saber we need to get out of here, you can't face him as he is" the homunculus stated.

"While it is natural to assume that I will be asking which one of you is next, that would be a complete waste if I were to however since I just did something for two of you." Archer stated in an emotionless tone.

"So you don't plan attacking either of us?" Saber question cautiously. "Why?"

"Are you a fool?" Archer replied. "I just enabled use of your left hand and you ask why?" Saber realised that she must have insulted him. "I have no personal vendetta against you so I wouldn't save you just to slay you myself, I find that notion foolish and petty." he explained "Not to mention counter productive in so many ways. Turning to look at one of the structures. "Sniper I would suggest you refrain from aiming at the boy" he calmly instructed. Your own life would be measured in seconds if you continue." Archer stated raising his right arm which suddenly glowed with a light blue light. "That goes the same for your accomplice on the other side." Archer added. "If you wanted to take the shot you should have done so when I faced Berserker and Lancer. Or before I intervened"

Saber realised who he was talking to, It could only be Kiritsugu, the King of Knights felt her respect for her real master drop at this, truly to hide in the shadows while his wife's life was endangered was truly despicable. It seemed that Kiritsugu had done as Archer had suggested as Archers lowered his hand the light dyed down. Saber noticed it had died down and only a servant would be able to tell so, It either meant he was going to attack them or he did not believe that Kiritsugu had withdrawn. Both possibilities did not sit well with Saber, not well at all.

"So Waver Velvet" Archer addressed Rider's master. "I do believe you owe me an explanation as to why filth like that who called you his pupil desires to kill you so much, or more likely what possessed you to steal from filth like that?" Then looked from Waver then to Rider and then back to Waver, "I do believe it would have been more beneficial for you if you had approached Rider after your teacher had summoned him and offered to be a replacement for the scum as I do have an inkling that Rider here would not take too well to the man's arrogance." What was unnerving was the fact that Archer had said this in a completely neutral tone.

"You are not wrong a master like that would have only hindered me like he does Lancer" the King of Conquerors agreed. "Looking at the petrified Waver he denuded the boy out of his stupor. Archer then listened to Waver's explanation and for the briefest of moment Saber could have sworn she saw an impressed smile on the Stoic man's face. Rider had noticed it to as he said. "You seem to be impressed and amused."

The smile returned to Archer's face as he gave a shrug. "In truth I am" he admitted. "I fully condone of your theory" Archer said. "In fact I am living proof of it's truth." he stated.

Saber realised that what Archer had just said was not a proclamation but more of a statement he might as well have said that a sword is a weapon from his tone. Waver on the other hand was freaking out, Wait you got this powerful through hard work and application?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well hard work and application is putting it mildly as one would put into a child fantasy" Archer admitted. "What I went through was hell or was as close as you can get to it." He explained. "It was a place where they searched for the limit that human strength could be pushed" Archer informed them. "Over in that place that I called home all morals were thrown aside in pursuit of this, and yet the only answer that I the only remaining product of it have is that there is no limit to how much human Strength can grow as it is limitless." Saber noticed the slight sharpness in his one whenever he said human it was as if he wished not to say the word at all. Archer then began to walk away. "It appears my master has called me, a parting word as a gift to he who has earned my respect. Assassin and his master are in league with mine also Assassin's master is the son of this wars referee, he is in on it too." Archer stated. "Finally Assasin's is has multiple personality's and has a body for each" Archer explained. "Think of this as my gift to you before we meet as enemies."

After he had left Waver turned to Rider and asked the King of Conquerors "Rider what do you make out of his words?"

"There is no deceit as far as I can tell, though why he would go against his master and tell us speaks volumes of his character, Though if you wish to know why I didn't ask him to join me was because the pain I saw in his gaze speaks of a warrior who has lost all of his comrades." Seeing his master's confusion at this Rider decided to expand "I can not ask one who has lost all of his comrades to join me until he has made peace with his own inner demons as I feel he blame's himself for their deaths." That Rider and waver departed leaving Saber and Irisviel alone.

Saber understood the feeling that Rider was talking of though she was surprised she had not recognised that in Archer's eyes, it seemed that only Rider was capable of seeing this. Turning to her 'master' the Saber asked. "Shall we head to the mansion?" Saber knew staying would be dangerous as the battle would have attracted a lot attention, they were instructed to kill any bystanders, quickly to two of them also departed. Not once looking back.

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka sat in frustration at what the information he had received a little while back from his pupil Kotomine. Apparently someone had destroyed another part of assassin, mainly the one that had been sent to gather data on the other servants gathering at the challenge Lancer had issued. Tokiomi had tried to contact his own servant Archer but the servant of the bow had said that he was busy and distractions were not needed. This confirmed that he had been engaging at least two other servants. While Tokiomi had been a little disappointed at first with the summoned servant, he had been trying to summon the king of heroes. The Magus had re-evaluated his opinion of the seemingly unremarkable servant that had stood in front of him when the light from the circle had died down when he had glimpsed the servants abilities and Noble Phantasms. Though it seemed that his servant took an immediate disliking to Kirei though when pushed about this the servant had stated that it was because he reminded of him of someone that in life the Servant loathed.

The Head of the Tohsaka's did admit that having such a servant that powerful would all but guarantee his victory, however him and his servant had different views on how the war should be fought. Tokiomi knew that his servant had not claimed anything in arrogance but was more of stating the obvious when he stated to the Magus bluntly that he could take all the servants out with a 'swing of his sword'. Tokiomi had the idea of showcasing Archer to the others showing the difference to the other master in their summoned servants. His servant had been against this saying that showcasing power was something that was prideful and would lead to the Magus's downfall, Tokiomi was concerned about hoe he could get Archer to cooperate with his plan and it seemed that flattery was wasted as the servant saw it for what it was, more concerning was Archer's reaction when Tokiomi had told him what he was going to wish for. The servant had smirked amused at him before asking. "And what then?" Tokiomi confessed to himself and himself alone that he had not thought that far ahead.

When Tokiomi had questioned the servant as to what his desire was Archer had replied. "Why would I want something like a wish?" he had challenged. "To want something like that is to accept that you do not have the power to achieve a task on your own." The servant's eyes had become impossibly colder in the next few words he spoke. "While many a tragedy occur to me there is nothing that I would do differently, nor there is anything that I wish that I did not already posses."

Tokiomi admitted that his servant was quite the handful, the first thing that had stuck the Magus about his Servants odd nature was the lack of a bow, however Seeing that Noble Phantasm explained that the Noble Phantasm was not just a sword. To make matter' wore his servant seemed to be more keen to wander Fuyuki in astral form saying that he was performing reconnaissance on the possible battlegrounds. Tokiomi suspected that there was more to it as the last time before this night he had done so Archer had returned with a smirk that made Tokiomi feel uncomfortable. Archer's smirk held no mirth it was sharp and cold making it still look as if it was in place on the servant's features however Tokiomi noticed that there was a conspiratorial edge to it as if the two of them were privy to an awful secret. Tohsaka did not understand what his servant had found out but it could be trouble if Archer could hold it against him in the future.

An aquamarine light flooded the dim room as Archer made his presence known. Tokiomi returned to regard his servant and realised that he could not be more than a teen, while it seemed that he was fairly tall Tokiomi could tell that the boy was still in his growth spurt. The Magus pushed these thoughts to the side, who his servant was could wait for later. "I am to presume that you participated fighting against the other servants" it was not a question.

Archer nodded. "Indeed, They will now think twice before trying to attack you." he answered. "Also I have Saber and Rider's Master indebted to me. Along with Lancer possibly losing one of his Noble Phantasm"

Tokiomi noted that Archer had referred to himself rather than including Tokiomi in the statement, this did trouble the Magus as it indicated that his summoned servant felt no form of obligation to him. This could be indeed troublesome in the future. Archer seemed to be a straightforward person who would rather value honesty over subterfuge from his supposed Allies.

"I would not trust Kirei Kotomine if I were you" Archer stated. Without looking to see if Tokiomi was going to ask why he continued. "That man is a monster, more so than humans most humans."

Tokiomi was interested now it seemed as if his servant viewed their species in a very bad light given his strength and the fact that he may have come from the future if his attire was any indication, Archer may have been the subject of human experimentation though what type had Tokiomi confused. "And pray tell what makes you say this?" Tokiomi asked raising an eyebrow, while he trusted Kotomine explicitly since the man was his apprentice in the short time that he knew Archer the servant would not speak unless he had something of import to say. So for now at least he would here out his servant's concerns even if they were unfounded.

"I know of his kind" Archer replied. "He is one who was born that way not made into what he is." It seemed that whatever Archer saw in Kotomine it was not good since he had actually gone to some lengths to observe the man it seemed. "If he was made into what he is now I would not have any issue or concern with his nature" Archer admitted

Tokiomi was unsure of what Archer was referring to as he did not see anything wrong with his apprentice so he decided to ask "what do you mean by 'born' that way?"

Archer regarded him with azure eyes and Tokiomi found himself unable to maintain the look so he was forced to look away due to the amount of sharpness in the other's eyes. "Kirei Kotomine" Archer began as if he were talking to a simpleton or disclosing important information that would only be said once. "Is a human being that is only capable of finding joy in the pain of others" Archer stated. "He will betray you to achieve his own desire whether he needs the grail or not of that there can be not doubt." The servant concluded with a his face set in a neutral expression.

Tokiomi blinked at the accusation his servant had just made as it sunk in. The very thought that Kirei would betray him was preposterous looking up to where Archer was Tokiomi found that his servant had left gone into astral form and disappeared leving the aquamarine like dust residue that faded quickly in the wake of his departure. Tokiomi was going to just brush off what his servant had just told him but the magus realised that he might anger Archer if he did so. Tokiomi sighed it seemed that though victory was all but assured his seemed his servant intended to make him work for it regardless. "I suppose it would be too easy otherwise" Tokiomi muttered. "At least he is willing to cooperate for now." The question however was how long would it take for.

* * *

Kariya woke up with ice cold water being splashed on his face drenching him. He entire body was in agony as the crest worms devoured more of his body enabling him to supply Berserker with Prana for the Grail War. Yet it seemed that even this was not sufficient as his servant required more, this was acceptable as Berserker seemed to be one of the most powerful servants there.

"I would wake up if I were you" a cold voice that was colder than the water he had been drenched it suggested. "While I am patient the time I have is finite before my summoner request my presence by command seal if I take too long."

That Woke the Kariya up, if this was an enemy servant he should act quickly and order Berserker to attack or his life span would be measured in moments.

"Fool" the other Servant stated chastising him. "If wanted to kill you I would have done so in your sleep" the servant stated. "It would be as quick as it would be painless, you wouldn't even realise that you were dead until you woke up in whatever sort of afterlife you and your fellows believe in."

Kariya was finally able to put a face to a voice, it was the servant who had pushed back both Berserker and Lancer the previous night. Kariya also felt a tinge of anger as he recalled that this Tokiomi's servant was. "What do you want?" he hissed as he got a good look at the servant who was gazing down at his prone form.

"In truth I desire nothing for" the Archer confessed. "However I believe I can help you with your desire, well the part of cleansing the girl at any rate."

Kariya was no fool and while he would gladly take any chance to save 'the girl' Archer had just mentioned he knew that the servant must want something in return. "You want me to do something off you?" he asked the servant summoned by Tokiomi sceptically. Whatever this servant wanted must have been either large or irregular since he could have approached any of the other masters.

Kariya thought he saw the shadow of an impressed smirk cross Archer's features. "I want you to kill the master of Assassin?" the steel clad servant stated. "Not Assasin but the master."

"Kotomine?" Kariya asked confused. He was Tokiomi's apprentice and all in the grail war. Kariya suspected that Tokiomi himself had aligned himself with the Church so he and Kotimine could bypass the rules the referee set since the referee was Kirie's father and would likely turn a blind eye to it in order for his son or ally to win. "Why would you want him killed?" The real Question that Kariya had left unasked was 'Why do you want me to do it?'.

Archer's cold azure gaze bore into him and Kariya swore that he felt some of the Crest worms die when they felt the gaze. "Perhaps because I sympathise with your plight and the one you seek to save." It was not sympathy in the servants voice but understanding, as if he knew what Kariya and the one he sought to rescue were going through or well at least what one of them was going through at any rate. "Also while Rider's master is indebted to me It is Saber not her master who is so I can't guarantee their cooperation since it would be like declaring war on the Church something that they wish to avoid."

"And what makes you think that I do not wish to avoid them?" Kariya asked cautiously. It seemed that the servant was doing something though it was subtle as the crest worms were a lot more quiet and Kariya himself was feeling rather refreshed.

"From what I have gathered that if your actions brought the downfall of your family mainly your brother and father you wouldn't lose much sleep over it" he Servant stated in a matter of fact manner. "In fact I think you would have cause to celerbrate as would the departed souls of all of your father's victims. All save one would rejoice at his death" the Servant explained.

Kariya was more wary of the servant -who with brute strength pushed back Berserker without so much as using any effort- than he was before. "Still doesn't explain why you came to me" he stated. "Or why you are offering to help not to mention how you were able to find out, not Even Tokiomi knew what Zouken would do and he is the owner of the city."

The Servant just sighed or what was more of an imitation of a sigh Kariya could not tell either way. "I was only offering because what that girl Sakura if I remember correctly reminded me of my own origins" he informed Kariya. "The Master of Assassin is a reminder of those who created me" the Servant stated with venom in his voice clearly those memories were not something the servant treasured and more of something that he reviled. "That is enough reason for me."

Kariya was eager to free Sakura but he was also a bit wary as this was Tokiomi's servant. "Are you sure you can heal Sakura?" he asked the fact that Archer knew her name slipping his mind.

The servant of the bow nodded. "Yes or did you think that your sudden betterment of condition was circumstance?" Archer asked confirming that he had done something to Kariya. Before that Matou could demand what he had done Archer continued. "I killed 23% of the worms in your body and comatose the remaining 77% of them into a coma while reconstructing all the damaged tissue while we were talking" Archer explained. "Materia and Mako have their uses." he admmitted before taking out a blue orb the size of his palm. "You will need this to keep the a steady supply of mana" he stated as he shoved the blue orb into Kariya's chest as it slid in without even piercing the skin. "Is this enough proof?"

Kariya blinked at the man before nodding "More than enough just save Sakura."

* * *

**Class**: Archer

**Master**: Tokiomi

**True Name**: Suchīru (Ichika Orimura)

**S****ex**: Male

**Alignment**: Lawful Evil/ Lawful Good

**Strength**: A+ +

**Magical Energy**: B+ (A)

**Endurance**: A (EX)

**Luck**: E-

**Agility**: A

**Noble Phantasm**: A

Class Abilities

Independent Action A+: The Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. With a rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the support of a Master is unnecessary even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy.

Magic Resistance EX: The Servant can literally shrug off any and all magical attacks used against him without any ill effects.

Personal Skills

Battle Continuation EX: Does not give up. Allows the servant to fight past the verge of death even after receiving fatal blows. Also increases the Servants Endurance by one rank.

Clairvoyance A: This servant has the ability to track any figure no matter the distance between them. At this rank this skill is so high objects between the viewer and target are unable to hinder the user.

Discernment of the Poor EX: The abbility to read and accurately judge a persons character without flaw, only works if said servant has met the person or observed them.

Disengage C: The ability to exit from a battle. It can also return all condition and states back to the beginning of the match.

Mateira Mastery A: Through the use of Materia the servant is capable of using high speed magic and high ranking magic without use of magic circuits and capable of performing even the highest level of magic with a gesture.

Mako Infusion A+: Like every person who had been infused with Mako Suchīru has enhanced strength endurance and reflexes. This ability allows him to keep his base stats even if he has been summoned in an era (or world) where SOLDIER or Deepground is unknown. If Suchīru has been summoned in where people know of SOLDIER or Deepground all his stats except his luck go up by one rank.

Instinct B: To survive in Deepground one must struggle and learn where and when not to be. As a result most of the Deepground SOLDIER's who survive are able to instinctively tell when one more skilled, strong and or cunning than them is around. This ability makes one able to 'feel' the best course to take for the battle.

Eye of the Mind (Ture) B: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Monstrous Strength EX: For this Servant this skill is always active increasing his strength rank slowly and steadily while also increasing his agility and endurance during each encounter.

Uncrowned Arms Mastership Servants: This servants skills and abbilities are viewed by all but the master as one rank lower than they actually are

Noble Phantasm

Tsviet of Steel, The ever growing pinnacle of Deepground SOLDIER and human strength

Type: Anti-unit~Anti-army

Rank: A

Range: 0

No. of Maximum Targets: 1

Suchīru is effectively the strongest Deepground SOLDIER, he was more prodigious than his surrogate brother Weiss that they had lock him in the Omega Vault in over 1000 times Gaia's gravity and in a vacuum with no air when he was able to almost take down all four of the Restrictors. Suchīru's growth enabled him to adapt to any situation making it hard for his opponent to surprise him or damage him after some time in battle when he had got used to both the weapons employed by his foe and their style of fighting. As a Passive Noble Phantasm this makes other Noble Phantasms unable to damage Suchīru after a one or more blows also it makes his skin highly resistant to Noble Phantasms making it difficult to pierce as he grows more resistant with each engagement. Also should a foe somehow be stronger and faster than him, Suchīru's ranks will steadily go up to match their and then eclipse it. The effect is continuous as it represents his ever growing strength and it cannot be cancelled even by magic cancelling Noble Phantasms.

Last Tsurugi, The Strongest and Sharpest Steel that will cut everything.

Type: Anti-unit~Anti-army

Rank: A+

Range: 10-1000

No. of Maximum Targets: As many as are within reach

A sword that looks similar to Clouds First Tsurugi in his fusion Blades. Suchīru's is larger than Cloud's making it a tiny bit bigger than the Buster sword. Unlike both weapons it was made by Argento one of the other Tsviets who exemplified the saying 'Strength hidden in weakness' and it was made out of a much denser heavier metal which would make it incredible hard to wield even by Weiss's standards. This sword was especially made for Suchīru to compliment his incredible strength and skill. He wields it as if it were weighing less than a feather able to change its angle and direction mid swing with no effort. The sword is capable of channelling Mako through it making it even more dangerous As Suchiru can increase its effectiveness by doing so also enabling him to use ranged attacks channelling the Mako energy like highly destructive projectiles. The Swords can also split outwards to form a type of bow which Suchīru can utilise to fire even more deadly ranged attacks. As a Noble Phantasm it represents Suchīru's personality, cold, sharp, lethal, and destructive if need be. When utilising this Noble Phantasm Suchīru can access all the Limit breaks that can be used with this type of sword including ones he has seen performed with similar blades.

Omni Destroyer, The Final Phantasm

Type: Anti-world~Anti-army

Rank: EX

Range: 1-10000

Maximum no. of Targets: As many as are within range

A unique Noble Phantasm that can be used in variation. If Suchīru uses this unarmed he can use it in the form of a blast of aquamarine energy that will fire from his hands that will spread out into smaller parts targeting any and all foes within rang causing massive explosions on impact. Each of these shots are unique changing to damage their target like how its user grows in strength it will too. All of its targets will continuously be hit by these smaller blast until they can are no longer alive. In case of some foes that can cheat death this attack will continuously strike them every time they rise or attempt to. Suchīru can utilise it as a massive beam attack annihilating all in its path if he is using a ranged base weapon. If Suchīru chooses to use this Noble Phantasm in conjunction with a close combat weapon he may concentrate it's destructive power into the said weapon turning it into an EX rank Noble Phantasm that can slice through other Noble Phantasms. When used with Suchīru's other Noble Phantasm Last Tsurugi the blade will slide back partially as the energy is channelled through the sword creating a second larger green blade of Mako Energy within the two separated parts of the sword. Like this it can level entire mountains and if charged even more can cut a planet in two. When like this no Servant would survive being struck. unarmed he can use it in the form of a blast of aquamarine energy that will fire from his hands that will spread out into smaller parts targeting any and all foes within rang causing massive explosions on impact. Each of these shots are unique changing to damage their target like how its user grows in strength it will too. All of its targets will continuously be hit by these smaller blast until they can are no longer alive. In case of some foes that can cheat death this attack will continuously strike them every time they rise or attempt to. Suchīru can utilise it as a massive beam attack annihilating all in its path if he is using a ranged base weapon. If Suchīru chooses to use this Noble Phantasm in conjunction with a close combat weapon he may concentrate it's destructive power into the said weapon turning it into an EX rank Noble Phantasm that can slice through other Noble Phantasms. When used with Suchīru's other Noble Phantasm Last Tsurugi the blade will slide back partially as the energy is channelled through the sword creating a second larger green blade of Mako Energy within the two separated parts of the sword. Like this it can level entire mountains and if charged even more can cut a planet in two. When like this no Servant would survive being struck. The down side is h cannot control how much power is being outputed and can only feed it more so using this would be a last resort at best

* * *

**And cut like I said before it was just an Idea I was playing around with let me know what you think.**


	10. Act IX: Wings

**So yeah I finished this chapter also than you for voting on the fate of the members of Phantom task and yes in this chapter they are going to die but don't get too hyped up for it as knowing Suchīru he will most probably only give them a minute of his attention at best. Also anyway thanks to all of you who review my work. I'll especially thank FateLover for his reviews on my Fate Ground Zero and Yugioh Extra CC: Path to the king I really enjoy getting revies likt that. So anyway withou any more hassle I bring you the next instalment in Tsviet of Steel, Oh and on a Side note I noticed that it is the first year anniversary of The Angel with a Single Wing crossover I made. I had originally inteded to write that one but I kind of got stuck for ideas and it didn't make sense so to those of you who may have wanted to read that one sorry.**

* * *

Do you know the phrase "enough specks of dust creates a mountain"? Or maybe "three heads are better than one." In other words, when people gathered together, they become even stronger and more secure. However, we were a group of failures who had gathered to do pointless things.- Hachiman Hikigaya , (Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru)

* * *

"Can you keep up with me" Chifuyu heard the one who her brother had become say this and her blood ran cold. She and the rest of the IS pilots where getting live feed from Tatenashi Sarashikki who had managed to get back on site but was still a safe distance away from the now six figures. He was talking to Silver gospel, not to it's unconscious pilot Natasha Fairs but to the AI itself. Chifuyu was very disturbed by this as she knew he had somehow managed to hack other IS's before and had managed to send virus's out to whoever had attacked the academy so Chifuyu was not taking any cha nces and could safely bet that he may indeed have a way to shut this AI down peacfully but She also knew that her brother had become the sort of man who would rather neutralise a threat than if the risk still presented itself. Chifuyu remembered where she had heard lines that he had just spoken before and realised their meaning she had heard them spoken before. In a different context but still the meaning of the words did not miss the brunhilde's mind.

* * *

_A teenage Cifuyu rested her own Shinai against the wall of the Dojo. "You need to get stronger" Ichika she chided but there was a gentle touch to her voice that was only there when she addressed her little brother._

"_I know" Ichika huffed pouting making himself look very cure in his sister's mind. "Bu you are the strongest there is" he stated._

_Chifuyu's little brother's declaration had caught her off guard. While indeed she was extremely strong more so than most humans there were others who were stronger than her. "I'm not strong enough" Chifuyu admitted silently so that her younger brother couldn't here her. If she was the strongest the She could have simply protected Ichika instead of being forced to flee with him._

"_I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee" Ichika suddenly said catching his sister by surprise as he gave her a hug. "I'll try harder and get stronger so please don't be upset with me" he promised._

_It didn't take any time at all for Chifuyu to realise that Ichika had seen her downcast expression and had assumed that she was unhappy with his performance just before. 'No Ichika" She replied "I was not upset with you, but thank you anyway." She informed him. Chifuyu noticed that her younger brother had already retrieved his own Shinai and now held it at the ready._

"_I'm ready Chifuyu-nee" Ichika stated as he began to make his move" look out Chifuyu-nee here I come."_

_Chifuyu found herself smiling at his innocence said "I wonder Ichika." She began "can you keep up with me?" the future Brunhilde asked._

* * *

Chifuyu frowned, while the memory was warm and reminded her of a better time, specifically a time spent with her younger brother. This was not the time for such things. Memories could distract her. Still the Brunhilde felt a pang of sadness that her brother did not share those memories with her. It seemed that he had forgotten that he was Ichika Orimura in general. Somewhere deep inside of her Chifuyu had already resigned herself to not getting Ichika back when the fire had happened. While the larger part of herself had violently protested against this she eventually resigned knowing that she would never see her beloved little brother again, like she also knew that she would never see his smile whenever he greeted her.

The Ichika appeared out of nowhere in Germany Several months ago and small spark of hope had been lit in her. Still the person they had found was Ichika yet at the same time he was also not Ichika. As Tabane had discovered Ichika had gone through some intense training program and had been subjected to years of experiments that was beyond even her. What is worse wwas that whatever Ichika had gone through had made him lose his memories this was not a pleasant thing for Chifuyu at all as his personality was similar to hers in many ways, yet he seemed to have no one he had a softer side for as it seemed that the one who they suspected of being that person, whom Ichika had referred to as his older brother had died out in Germany and the cause of death was something that her younger would not disclose.

Then she had seen his apathy towards the students and how he lacked any form of compassion ruthlessly beating Cecelia Alcott with her own bitz by somehow hacking them and then toying her before he knocked her out with a single blow. It seemed that Ichika had some sort of empathy when he was enraged that Laura was more mad over the tournament that Chifuyu had forfeited to trya nd Save Ichika instead of the German representative candidate being enraged about how he had killed her comrades.

Chifuyu had wondered that he may have been like that if she had not fled with him way from their family, she quickly banished that thought as She knew that they would have rewarded destruction and death so that he would be a person who craved it. No this was still preferable to that even her brother seemed the be generally detached and estranged from every human being on the planet even referring to himself as not one of them and had the pysical tstrength to over power IS pilots in their IS's. Still apathy was better than sadism in Chifuyu's eyes so she would take that small victory. Still on the topic of her family they may try to extract Ichika and take him back into the fold with open arms. That may have been the reason that Ichika's twin sister was here though she didn't understand why they had loaned her to Phantom Task.

'Can you keep up with me' Chifuyu's thoughts drifted back to the words her brother had spoken and she realised what it meant. It was less of a question like 'can you keep up with me'. And it was more akin to 'you keep up with me' that was a command. Instntly the pieces fit in place "He plans to take down the Silver Gospel" Shifuyu breathed silent. "Ichika Orimura plans to take down the Silver Gospel" she repeated authoritatively into the comm link. "I want every able Is pilot to surround the area if need be we must contain this situation if it begins to get out of hand." she stated.

* * *

Madoka had seen many things in the first decade and a half of her life. Seeing her twin brother glow with a strange aquamarine energy was at the top of the most bizarre of them. She had seen Squall and Autumn get manhandled by the Woman in red. The one who had referred to _her_ nii-san as 'darling'. Still it was good to here from her brother's mouth that she used that term for people she enjoyed fighting.

Still the woman Rosso as she was called, fight with Ichika had been extremely one sided and she had been able to toy with both Squall and Autumn at the same time. Madoka was no fool so she had realised that to attempt to aid them would be suicidal and get her killed. So Madoka settled with watching the two of them get nearly killed and then told that their opponent was merely toying with them to extend their suffering or more accurately to extend her own enjoyment.

Madoka did admit she rather enjoyed seeing the two get beat soundly without so much as even scratching their opponent. What was more comforting was that she had found others who were stronger than her accursed older sister. IT was even more pleasing to know that he beloved nii-san was one of them. So she watched with baited breath as the rogue IS Silver gospel stared down at her brother who returned the IS's state without even flinching.

It felt like an eternity but in truth Madoka could tell from her IS's interface that it had been less than am minute when the Silver Gospel had launched itself as subsonic speeds towards Ichika. It crashed there creating a large explosion of noise with that sent snow and rocks everywhere. Madoka found her IS shield being drained from the blows as she tried in vain to dodge some of the flying debris. She briefly wondered if Squall and Autumn had survived but doubted the chance of those two dying from this as She and her nii-san were far close to the source. Of the impact. In fact Ichika was at it's centre.

As the area around them cleared M also known as Madoka Orimura saw what she had considered to be impossible. While she had seen from the footage that her brother was more powerful than IS pilots she did not expect to see this.

Ichika was holding in his gloved right hand the wrist of the Silver Gospels left had as the latter attempted to break out. "Is that it?" Ichika asked in a cold and neutral tone. Madoka could have sworn that she heard that there was a touch of boredom and disappointment in barely perceptible in her brother's voice. "I will stated that I find myself disappointed." she heard Ichika say. "I should have expected you to only be barely on Rosso's level."

Rosso? That was the name of the red aired and red garbed Woman. Madoka turned to see that woman still pinning down both Squall and Autumn raising an eyebrow "Oh what's this?" She asked rhetorically "Suchīru darling you think this machine is more than a match for me?" she asked in a very amused tone.

Madoka still found herself suppressing the urge to throw herself at the woman every time she called Ichika darling. "_Still why was he named Suchīru?_" Madoaka asked herself "_doesn't that mean steel?_" The Phantom Task operatives eyes widened as she remembered what the other lady had referred to her brother as "_Wait didn't she call Nii-san Suchīru the Steel?_" While she may have put that down to his hairstyle Madoka could also see that there was more two it. After all a quick review of her brothers previous actions showed his behaviour as something similar to their older sisters. No that was not quite right, the behaviours was only similar on superficial levels.

While they may look similar on the outside or more accurately at first glance Madoka could see the valid differences. Unlike their sister Ichika seemed to be even more cold than she was not to mention he was something she was not, sharp in personality, that was if such a thing was possible. Yet it was right there every time he spoke it felt as if a sharp blade's edge was gently sliding across the surface of your skin not to mention how chilling that blade felt. Not to mention when Ichika looked you into the eye it felt as if that blade was suddenly piercing your skin. In short talking to her brother Modaka reasoned was not for the faint of heart. Or people who values their comfort.

Still it was unbelievable that he was just standing there holding onto the Silver gospel as hit tried to break free by slashing at him with it's cawed gauntlets and firing at him with the energy firing from its wings and he just stood there as if non of it was even occurring. "How" Ichika began his voice becoming impossible colder and shaper" Madoka found that it was now frightening to listen to even listen to him "Weak" Ichika uttered and his twin sister felt that metaphrical blade peirce right through her so much that she felt as if she had been impaled, metaphorically.

* * *

"This does not look good" Tabane Shinonono stated as she grind her temporary base to a halt ad landed it. "Not good at all this is definitely going to be a problem" she muttered. "Houki-chan" she called out to her younger sister we have a problem with a capital 'S' and 'G'" she called out to her younger sister and her younger sister's friend Huang Lingyin who also attended IS academy.

"What is it this time?" came the irritated Houki from the transport. "Did something break or are you just having another one of your jokes?" Houki asked.

"No, No" Tabane replied waving her hands defensivly "Nothing like that just a teeny little problem, that isa problem for us not your beloved brave and strong Ikkun" Tabane stated.

"What is this problem Shinonono-san?" Huang asked as it seemed better that she try to do the talking as Houki did not seem to like to talk to her elder sister. Even if that she hardly ever saw Tabane due to Tabane Shinonono being the most wanted person in the world. Still Huang had to admit that Tabane's antics would get on her nerves sometimes but at least she would appreciate having an older sibling.

"Well it has to do with something that has been labelled as a rogue IS" Tabane stated. Pulling up an image on one of the console screens an IS that fully covered the user. It's main colour scheme was white but there were a bits and pieces of blue here and there. "This is the Silver Gospel" Tabane informed them "It was an IS co-developed developed by the USA and Israel. It's pilot is the IS representative Cadet Natashia fairs" the elder of the Sinonono siblings explained. "They developed an AI for it that would handle the enemy as a self defence mechanism in case the pilot is incapacitated."

"Let me guess" Houki began "The AI went out of control when they were testing it" she stated in a sarcastic manner. It seemed not being able to get to Ichika was really getting on Houki's nerves.

"Exactly as you say Houki-chan" Tabane beamed brightly at her "As you just stated the AI went out of control" the elder Shinonono stated. "It is currently at these coordinates" Tabane explained bringing an image up from Satilite marking the area before pausing for a moment "those are the sam coordinate that Ikkun is at" she informed them with a sigh.

Huang Lingyin's eyes widened as she had been reading the statistics for the Is that Tabane had brought up. Houki's who had also read them had a far more violent reaction. "What?" she raored at her sister "The most dangerous IS is on the loose and we stopped because of it?" she demanded clearly the younger of the two sisters was getting hysterical as she seemed to stop making proper sentences. "And Ichika is right underneath that, that thing?" Houki finally manged taking in rapid breathes of air as she was evidently worried. Then again why shouldn't she be? Though the actual question was why should she be?

"Um" Huang began "i don't think Ichika needs any sort of help from us" the Chinese representative candidate stated. As Houki shot a look at her demanding what she meant the Chinese girl decided to expand "well he did rip apart and IS right in front of me with little to no ease" Huang explained. "And he did take down the english representative candidate without any effort at all" in truth her arguments were sound. "In fact I would say the he is probably dismantling that piece of junk as we speak" Huang Lingyin offered looking toward Tabane for support. Fortunately for her, Houki's older sister had already come to the conclusion that she should provide it.

"In this instance your correct" Tabane informed as she pulled up a close up image of Ichika simply holding the Silver Gospel down with one hand. "As you can see Ikkun is fine and we could easily arrive there and talk to him afterwords" she stated "however" Tabane then zoomed out of the image revealing the small army of IS "We would have to get through these and while I am sure that I will be able to disable all of these IS's" Tabane explained. "I know that you wouldn't approve of such an action nor you would you forgive me for taking any actions similar that" Tabene explained to her little sister.

Houki remained deathly quiet for a few minutes as she stared her older sister down. Finally Houki relented and looked to the side a little ashamed of herself before asking "So what can we do?" she asked.

"For now" Tabane said with a said voice "All we can do is wait." she explained. "Hopefully this won't turn out to be too bad." sTill the creator of the IS had a gut feeling that this events result was not going to be favourable in the least.

* * *

_Argento lay in Suchīru's arms as the last of the life bled out of the silver Tsviet. A few feet away from the lay the final of the Restrictors dead his blood staining the Tsviet of Steel's hands. From the looks of it you could imagine that something had reached in and wrenched the masked SOLDIER's heart out. Said hard lay discard several meters away as if it had been thrown._

_Argento looked into Suchīru's glowing azure eyes and smiled weakly. "Blood never did stick to you skin did it?" she asked Suchīru weakly offering a weak smile to the boy who was barely over a decade old as she raised her hand wiped the blood that was on his face off. The blood belonged to the now deceased scientist who also lay dead among them two of them their once white coats now stained red with their own lifeblood. "Don't let it stain it will damage your uniform" Argento chided him weakly, though the weak part as only because she was dying from a stab wound from the Restrictors gun-sword._

_Suchīru stared blankly at her form for a few moment before he spoke in his cold and sharp tone "My" he began "my apologies" Suchīru managed after some effort struggling to find words to say "I must apologies for not arriving sooner."_

_Agento let out a little painful laugh at this "cold as ever boy" she managed before coughing up a little blood "Even though I feel the life draining from me your skin is still far colder." she said in a gentle almost motherly fashion._

_Suchīru held her as he felt the last of Argento's life bled out from her form. Suchīru saw the difference as she expired, Argento began to feel lighter almost as if her should had carried physical weight. The light In her black eye died and the Tsviet of steel gently placed his fellow Tsviet's corpse on the floor. Suchīru stood up and stared long and hard at her face. From underneath his right eye a drop of water trickled and fell onto Argento's face. Seeing the teardrop Suchīru looked up the ceiling "Is there a leak here?" he asked surveying the pipes before looking back down at Argento's corpse. Suchīru continued staring at the one who was like a mentor as well as a mother to him, Suchīru noticed that she became just another faceless corpse as he turned and walked away. Walking out of the room he came face to face with Nero the Sable "Brother" he greeted his fellow Tsviet.._

"_Brother" The Sable greeted him in return "Argento is not with you" he stated "I take it she perished." Suchīru nodded like usual he preferred action over word. "There is something that troubles you Suchīru" Nero stated._

"_Nero" Suchīru began as usual struggling to find the words that he could best use."I feel some sort of pain that I cannot describe" Suchīru managed._

"_Pain?" the Sable asked a little surprised "you were injured? How?" The prospect that someone could harm the Tsviet of Steel did not sit well with Nero, that and he wanted to kill whoever was responsible._

"_No I do not recall letting myself be struck or being injured in the process of avoiding blows" Suchīru replied. Seeing his surrogate bother's confused look he attempted to expand. "It happened after I went to review Argento's status and she expired." Suchīru held his right hand to his chest, where one's heart would usually be. "I feel a sting in my chest round about here were my heart should be located."_

_Nero cocked his head to the side confused "It might be something serious, we better check this out, perhaps it's something like what they did to Weiss" Nero suggested it was obvious that the thought of the scientist in Deepground doing something like that to Suchīru as will did not sit good at all with Nero the Sable. Though the two of them had only met each other briefly before they had been able to break Nero out after the first Restrictor had been killed Nero and Suchīru were just as close as they were to Weiss. So the idea of losing another of his brothers was not a pleasant one for the Sable._

"_Has Weiss found anything that might prevent his demise?" Suchīru the Steel asked in his cold tone yet Nero was able to tell that his surrogate brother was concerned. Then again only Weiss and Nero could tell that._

"_He has connected to the Synaptic Net Dive" Nero replied. "Hopefully Weiss will find what he's looking for in there brother."_

"_Hopefully" Suchīru said but not in reply, he spoke as if tasting the word. It seemed that he may have not liked it's metaphorical taste as Suchīru turned Nero and said "That word leaves the option of failure" he stated. "Still It would be best if we left Weiss alone" Suchīru reasoned. "Still I do not like the idea of his back being left open to others, the concept of being vulnerable does not agree with me."_

_Nero nodded "I take it you are still sceptical of Weiss's chances of finding a cure, you distrust it despite the assurances Shelke has given us." Nero did find this behaviour of Suchīru's confusing._

_Suchīru saw that Nero had reached a slightly incorrect conclusion "you misunderstand brother" he informed his fellow tsviet. "I am suspicious the transparent" Suchīru explained. "The Synaptic Net Dive may have what Weiss needs"_

"_I do not fully understand your reasoning brother" Nero admitted "but you must have a solid reason for it so thank you for sharing that sharing that with me" the Sable spoke as the two of them made their way to where the other Tsviets were._

"_We are brothers" Suchīru replied "there is no need for needless words or secrets between us." The Tsviet of Steel stated this with enough conviction and resolve to put the metal he was named after to shame. Then again he was Suchīru the Steel_

* * *

Suchīru briefly pondered why he had recalled Argento's that as he gripped the wrist of the IS that was assaulting him and looked at it with a neutral expression. He came to the conclusion that it may have been the amount of white colour on the IS that had briefly made him remember his fellow Tsviet. tightening his grip Suchīru caused the metal of the IS to creak. It seemed the Ai that ran this IS seemed to notice it to as it increased its assault. Suchīru was unsure why it has since it was not human it could not panic. He also had calculated that it did not possess the amount of energy required to even make him take a step back. Truly he felt disappointed in general, but then again what was he to expect.

Deciding to end this Suchīru pulled it towards him and struck at it's torso, the only place were it didn't have any armour. Suchīru noticed that he had done this as well and realised that despite being arguably the strongest being on this planet some of his habits still died hard as Suchīru realised that he had on a subconscious aimed for a place where he would strike it's weak point, he deduced that it may have been something akin to muscle memory not that it actually mattered. The Tvsiet of Steel felt the absolute defence system kick in and he felt the shield crack underneath his blow. Still he did not have any care for the pilot of this Is but he did not have anything against her either so as soon as he was about to spray the IS pilot all over the snow Suchīru pulled his blow. Suchīru then turned around as the Silver Gospel collapsed behind him. Shaking his head the coloured Tsviet recalled that the regular Deepground SOLDIERs at one point were more difficult to subdue, but then again they were Deepground SOLDIERs not some pampered and sheltered _little girls _who had never truly suffered for anything in their lives. Still he was surprised that the Silver Gospel had shown up here.

Suchīru was aware that the IS was rising though now he did not care since it was not his concern he continued walking. It was only when the girl that had referred to him as her brother had yelled desperately did he turn around. While Suchīru had felt the increase in the power output he had not really cared enough to actually do anything in general. Regarding the IS that now had wings of energy that branched off of it to either of it's side he raised an eyebrow and asked disinterestedly "Are you prepared to make a second attempt?" If the IS's AI was programmed to understand him it didn't give a vocal answer. Instead it just leapt forwards towards Suchīru and tried to envelope him in it's wings of light. "Well" Suchīru began in a less than concerned voice. "Perhaps I should comply" he stated before he vanished from sight beneath the energy wings.

* * *

Chifuyu stood there horrified. The Silver Gospel despite having it's entire energy drained had somehow gotten back up and entered second shit. What was worse was that her brother did not seem to care as he continued walking away from it. IT was only the incessant cries of their sister Madoka that prompted the Estrange Orimura to turn around. Even seeing the second shift had not fazed Ichika. It seemed that nothing could as he kept his neutral tone even when the wings enveloped him in an attempt to crush him.

"Commander" one of the Other IS pilots called over the comm link "what are your orders?" she asked. Evidently they were just as disturbed as she was but they were not emotionally attached to Ichika like his older sister was.

Before Chifuyu could speak an aquamarine glow erupted from the within the area the wings contained and the Silver Gospel was sent flying into the air. Before it could go any higher a figure had overtaking it and with a swing of a sword sent it crashing into the ground with an extreme amount of force.

"Orimura Sensei" Tatenashi hailed her "Are you seeing this?" she asked in disbelief.

Chifuyu looked at the figure that descended to the ground in a slow gentle motion, from her interface she saw several white feathers land on the snow before it. "That is Ichika, how" was all she managed.

"Well judging from what I am seeing, Orimura Sensei" Tatenshi began "I could firmly say that your brother is indeed an Angel."

"Well" Every IS pilot was able to her Ichika addressed the now deactivated Silver Gospel "Since you showed me your wings, I guess It's alright if I showed you mine." They all saw him turn and look directly at the red haired woman "Rosso" he began, why is your face flushed?" he asked Is it bruised?" Ichika then regarded the two Phantom task members "more importantly I was not aware of your intention to spare them." It seemed that Ichika did not approve of their continued existence and proceeded to walk towards them. Chifuyu visibly flinched as she saw him reach down and hold both phantom task members by their skulls.

What actually made the Brunhilde flinch was that she saw his palms close around said skulls with an audible crack, what she had just witnessed was both brutal and ruthless. Chifuyu herself could swear that she heard several of the other IS pilots hurling over the comm link while the remaining ones were resisting the urge.

Ichika now turned to the IS pilot in the stolen silent Zephyrs unit "Do you wish to join them?" he asked in a manner that was akin to stating that his eyes were blue.

* * *

**Omake- Squall and Squall**

Suchīru regarded the other youth the three phantom Task operatives for a moment before turning his head and looking at a brown haired youth that appeared. "Squall" he identified the young man "Did you get sent here when the cycles finished?"

The youth named Squall gave a surprised look at seeing Suchīru there "Suchīru is this the world you came from?" he asked in a rather awkward fashion.

"No" Suchīru replied "this is one I was sent to after I fought for Cosmos" he stated.

"Is your brother alive?" Squall asked resting his gunblade on his shoulder. "Who are these people in the flying armours?" he asked.

Nero died shortly after arriving here" Suchīru replied "and to your second question does that involve every one who uses the armour as a whole or just these three?" he asked waving in the general direction of the three Phantom task operatives.

"I'll take both, thankyou" Squall replied.

"Well that armour is called an IS" Suchīru explained "apparently it is supposed to be all powerful and it can only be piloted by women" he explained.

"I can see how that would turn out" Squall stated.

"You have no idea" Suchīru informed him "To you answer those three are members of Phantom task a group that wants to pull the strings of the world, you know" Suchīru said.

"Ah the so the one of the many groups that fall under the category of 'the usual'. Am I correct?" Squall asked.

"Right on target schoolboy" Suchīru replied if there was a slight in there it may have been reference to what Lightning had called Squall, though with Suchīru unless you were him non could ever really tell. "Also the one in the purple is also named Squall." he explained.

"Ah, A villain and Hero sharing the same name" Squall stated "I guess we can't have that, Suchīru do you have my back?" he asked as he raised his gunblade.

"Sure, sure" Suchīru replied pulling his Tusrugi from his back "I've got it."

"I knew we would go on a mission together again" Squall commented repeating the last words that Suchīru had heard him say.

"Not interested" Suchīru the Steel replied as the drew his own sword repeating what Cloud and him had said when they had heard that. With that done the two charged.

* * *

**Yeah I did mention that I was going to 'drop a bridge' on the Silver gospel and as you can se I dropped a Tsviet, but anyways what I found the most enjoyable was killing Squall and Autumn though it did take only like aa line but yeah, Suchīru does not waste time if he needs to kill someone in fact he prefers to do things as efficiently as possible, crushing their skulls and brains in the process was rather efficient. Still to lighten the tone I decided to add in Tabane and Houki's Antics as things are about to take a very dark turn from here just in case you were wondering a lot of people will die. That is all I am saying on the matter, I won't say look forward to it because that'll automatically jinx it and make it less than what you would have imagined. Still a lot of people are going to die. To quote the words Konrad Curze uses in Unremembered Empire 'At long last'. **

**Also on a side note I showed you how crazy Madoka was. Oh and yes I did add that ****Suchīru has Wings, He does possess a good deal of Angel's DNa splice into his system and the copies he makes of himself have them so it was obvious that he possess a wing, he just doesn't like showing it that much because he can't stand Angeal.**

**Also to give you a slightly more sympathetic view of Suchīru I wrote the scene in which Argento died, As you can see he has no idea what emotional pain is and still doesn't.**

**Still if you have any feedback you want to give or ideas you would like to share please feel free to review or PM me, though as always I would prefer a Review as it is easier to sort and reference that way.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time.**


End file.
